


"Paradise"?

by InfiniteFlame



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Continuation after The Death Cure, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, May be SPOILERS, Newt gets better, Plot Twists, Sadness, Side couples, Teresa is ok, don't read if you haven't read The Death Cure, happiness, maybe smut, newtmas - Freeform, page 317 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteFlame/pseuds/InfiniteFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is struggling to live with the guilt of what he had to do to Newt. After one month at the new "Glade", Thomas can't take it anymore. He misses the blonde with all of his heart and he wants his friend back. It doesn't help that there are over 200 people to take care of in their new home and they all have jobs they need to do. </p><p>Newt wakes up in a strange place, in a strange room. He doesn't know where he is or who he is.</p><p>What will happen when Thomas finds out Newt is ok? Will Newt get back to Thomas? Is their Glade really a "paradise"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 month later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation after The Death Cure when they escape WCKD. I wanted to give Newtmas a try :D

He awoke to a bright light shining above him. He was laying on a metal table that made him shiver when it touched his skin. The table was...actually he didn't know where it was. He felt like he had just woken up from an eternal sleep with no clue as to what was happening. 

The light was too bright from his usual darkness and it prevented him from opening his eyes. He attempted to pull his eyelids up but the sudden light was too much to handle at once so he continued to lay down and wait for his eyes to adjust. He decided he would use the time to think and try to remember what had happened. It proved to be a bad idea. 

The next thing he noticed was the pain. He felt a pain roll in right behind his eyes. His skull throbbed like he had suffered a major head injury. The light above him was becoming bearable but the pain took over as a new issue. He needed to calm down and try to return to sleep. Only relaxing would help with his strong, overwhelming headache. 

When he awoke next, the pain had subsided and he felt a little better. He tried to stay still not wanting to bring back the pain. The light above him was still shining bright but it seemed bearable enough to look. He slowly began to lift his eyelids just enough for him to see his surroundings. Sure enough, there was a huge light hovering above his body. It looked like a bright lamp that you might find above a patient in an ER. That made him wonder, did something happen to me? He decided not to dwell on it too long, afraid that the pain might return in an instant if he worked his brain too hard. He slowly turned his head to the left to get a view of his surroundings. All he saw was a grey wall. No objects of any sort were in the room. Confused, he slowly looked back up at the light and then to his right. Again, there was nothing in the room. Except on this wall, he noticed a thick, silver metal door. Finally he tilted his head upward so he could see in front of him and he didn't see a blank grey wall or a metal door. What he saw was a large panel of glass covering a majority of the wall. He thought it was a window but after looking more deeply into it, he noticed a reflection. One way glass he thought. He was lost in confusion. 

Taking in his new surroundings proved difficult for the boy. He let his mind slip and a million questions rolled into his brain. Where am I? What happened? Why am I in this room? Why does my head hurt so much? Is someone watching me? Who am I...? There was too many questions and he didn't have a single answer. 

Just as he asked himself that last question he felt his skull return to the usual throbbing. He knew he was overthinking the situation and he needed to calm down. He tried to even his breaths and unwind his body. He closed his eyes once more and started to drift off until he heard the door to his right swing open followed by two pairs of footsteps. He laid there quietly and hoped they would think he was sleeping. He wanted them to say something and maybe give him answers. He was afraid if he woke up, they would leave him alone with his questions once more. 

"Can you believe that the bullet didn't kill him," the first voice said. It was a man's voice. It sounded rough and dry. 

"No. It is truly unbelievable," the second voice responded. This voice was a woman's. It was much softer than the man's and it sounded soothing to his ears. She continued to speak softly. 

"The bullet should have been the end of this boy's life but luck must have been on his side because in the end, it saved him." 

"I know. I still can't believe it only managed to damage the part of his brain that contained The Flare. The disease can never grow in his brain again. The bullet made him immune!" 

The Flare? Immune? These words ran through the boy's head. The terms were unfamiliar to him. He was shot!? He wasn't sure what they meant but he needed more so he stayed quiet and kept listening. The woman's soft voice was next. 

"Don't forget that the bullet did hit his brain and you said yourself that when he wakes up he might not remember anything from the past few years."

The boy now knew where his head trauma was coming from. Someone had shot him but apparently it saved his life? This brought a whole new wave of questions into his mind. Why would someone shoot me? How the hell did I make it? What did I do? All these questions brought pain back to his skull but the next thing the man said sparked his attention. 

"Are we sending him to "Paradise"?"

"Yes we are. After all we put him through it's the least we can do. He will be reunited with his friends but unfortunately he will not remember them but I do believe that once he sees them, something in his brain might trigger some memories to return. It may take a while but there's a chance."

"We can only hope so. I'd hate to see something bad happen after what we had to do to save him." 

They paused for a moment, probably to think about what they had done but he wasn't sure. All of this was new news to him and his head was really hurting now with all the new info that was coming in. He just wanted to sleep or pass out or something but he knew if he waited a little longer, he might find out more about this "paradise" place that he was being shipped off to. 

When they began their conversation again, the man spoke first. 

"When will you tell him all this?" 

"I believe that our friend has been listening to us the whole time. He is a smart boy and he wants us to think he's not listening cause he's afraid of the consequences." She paused and he could sense her lean down a bit and speak directly to him. 

"Don't worry. We will not keep secrets from you and we will not hurt you. Anything you may have heard will be retold to you when you are able to fully understand. Now get some rest Mr. Newton. You're going to need it."

All the questions flowing through his mind, all the information he was just now hearing, it was all too much to handle at once. With the combination of the pain and the answers, he finally fell into a deep, dark, much needed sleep. 

 

____________________________________________

 

~~~~~~

"Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with that note! No one else. Now do it!" 

Thomas tried to pull his hand away from the gun that was pressed against Newt's forehead but Newt was too strong. 

Thomas tried to speak but the words came out broken and struggled. 

"I can't, Newt, I can't!" 

"Make amends! Repent for what you did! Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery."

"Newt maybe we can-" 

"Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you now do it!"

"I can't."

Thomas couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. One of his best friends was pleading for Thomas to kill him and he couldn't do it. He could never kill his friend like this. Newt snapped him out of his thoughts by yelling at him more. 

"Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it before I become one of them." 

"Newt..."

"KILL ME!" Just as Newt said those words, Thomas looked into his eyes and saw a change. His eyes had cleared as if he'd gained one last gasp of sanity. His voice then softened. 

"Please, Tommy. Please." 

With his heart falling into a black abyss, he pulled the trigger. 

 

BANG!!

 

~~~~~~

 

Thomas awoke to the sound of the gun that had gone off in his mind so many times before. He was covered in sweat and tears stained his face. He put his hands on his face and breathed out deeply, wiping the tears ways after. It had been nearly a month and Thomas could not get over what he had done to one of the best friends he ever had. The memory dream only came to him once in the first week after their escape but now it was recurring every other night. Same dream. Same pain. Same guilt. Newt's last three words had haunted him the entire time he was gone. He felt too much guilt and pain for what Newt had to go through and how it had to end. He tried telling himself it was the only way but it would never put him at ease. 

After a couple minutes of calming down, Thomas decided he needed to go on a walk to clear his mind. This was the usual deal for Thomas after his recurring nightmare. He would walk around their new home and try to clear his head. 

After a bit of exploring, they discovered that their "paradise" was an island. It really was a beautiful place and Thomas wished he could enjoy the full effect of it but he knew he never would be able to.

The first month on the island was hard for them. Although there was already some food and supplies there when they arrived, they still had over 200 people to take care of. The 5 remaining Gladers had to take charge quickly to keep things under control. Once everything was settled down a bit, the four boys (and one girl) slowly fell back into their old roles and some new ones. Gally lead the builders. They built shelters and huts for the community. Frypan lead the cooks. Minho stepped up and became the leader of the new "Glade". Thomas lead the runners. Runners were hunters in their new home but they continued to use the term "runner". Even Teresa took up the job leading the farmhands. She proved to be a very strong, well liked leader among her group. Progress was slow but the Glade was slowly being rebuilt and people seemed to be happy for the most part. They all knew it would take months, maybe even a year for them to be fully comfortable on the island. 

Thomas continued his walk along his favorite place in the glade. The beach. Thomas never had the chance to fully appreciate the beach until he started his night walks. He couldn't remember ever going to the beach but being on one now just calmed him down. The small waves, the warm sand, the moonlight reflecting off the water. All these things calmed Thomas down and helped him push away the nightmare. 

He stopped walking for a moment and stared out at the water, hands on his hips. Then, he heard a familiar voice walk up behind him. 

"Thomas...?"

Thomas turned around and saw his best friend standing a couple of feet behind him. The black haired Asian had a look of concern on his face. It relieved Thomas to know that his friend was always there. The Asian boy walked up to Thomas and patted his hand on his shoulder. Then he spoke in a serious tone (different from his usual sarcastic one). 

"Thomas...are you okay? And don't say yes cause I know something's up. This is the second night in a row I've found you out at night. Come on, let me help you."

Thomas sighed and sat down on the sand. Minho repeated the same action next to him. It was never easy for Thomas to talk to Minho about his problems, especially after what he did to Newt. Nevertheless, Minho was a great friend to him and he didn't want him to be upset. He decided he would tell Minho about the dream but he wouldn't reveal the contents. 

"I'm fine Minho. Really I am. It's just...I keep having this dream...nightmare really, over and over, almost every night." 

"Care to share?"

"It's about...its...him."

Thomas could barely finish his sentence. Having just recently had the dream, Thomas was still a bit shaken by how real it felt. His eyes started to become wet with tears. He tried to hold them back but a couple managed to sneak through and slowly run down his face. A couple seconds later, he couldn't hold it back, he was full on crying. Minho took hold of the situation and slowly took Thomas in his arms. Thomas felt safe under his embrace, like Minho was shielding him from all the guilt he always felt. After a minute of tears, Minho released Thomas and spoke softly to him. 

"Hey, Thomas. I know you miss Newt. I miss him too. I saw how close you guys became during all that klunk we went through and let me tell ya, when you and Newt were together, I had never seen him happier." 

In a strange way, Thomas felt a little better. He knew that Newt was always there when he needed it. He just wished he could have been there when Newt needed... Minho snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"And another thing Thomas. You are one tough shank. You can make it through this. You and me. Together." A small smile formed at Minho's lips. All this talk from the leader calmed Thomas down considerably. He now felt tired and weak. 

"Yeah, I know" was all Thomas could bring himself to say. 

"Ok? You're fine. Trust me, you'll feel better one day," Minho stated, standing up off the ground. He pulled Thomas up to his feet so they could walk back to their beds together. 

"Thanks Minho." And for the first time, Thomas believed that maybe Minho was right. Maybe one day Thomas would forgive himself. Maybe he would be able to move on, remember the good times. Remember how Newt welcomed him to the glade. Remember Newt's accent that he loved. Remember his heart and his kindness towards him when he first arrived. Remember...Newt. Thomas wanted so badly to forgive himself, but now wasn't the time. He just wished the day would come sooner rather than later. 

Even though Thomas was super tired now, he couldn't fall asleep for at least another hour. His mind was wandering all over the place and he wondered if it would ever stop. Thankfully, his thoughts had switched over from Newt to The Glade. There was always too many things that needed to be done in The Glade but now wasn't the time for them. He decided to pack everything away in his mind and think about it tomorrow after a well rested night. After rolling over in his hammock into a comfortable, new position, sleep finally took Thomas away from his troubles. The dream didn't return that night.


	2. The Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reached the hut and entered it swiftly. Thomas saw Minho getting ready for the day. He froze and tried to speak. 
> 
> "Minho...I...help." Thomas didn't need to say more. Minho knew what to do. He ran over to Thomas and started to pull him to the bed and sit him down on it. He continued to sit down next to him and put his hands on Thomas' shoulders.

Thomas awoke in the morning to the bright sun on his face. A cool breeze was spinning around through the air that made the warm temperature bearable. Thomas had gotten a couple of hours of sleep after his late night "incident", but not nearly as much as his body needed. His exhaustion was getting the better of him. 

Thomas slowly rose up from his hammock and stretched his body, lifting his arms above his head and relieving his muscles of deprivation.  
He swung his feet over the bed and place them both on the ground. He grabbed his boots and put one on each foot before he walked off to go socialize. 

Thomas, being the Keeper of the Runners, didn't have a large job. He oversaw all the jobs that dealt with catching the animals and killing them. He would go out on a hunting trip maybe once a day, maybe ever other day. Preparing them for Frypan was Jorge's job. When no one else wanted to do the bloody job, Jorge stepped up and became the only Slicer. He was a tough man and a strong one that didn't mind the blood. Anyway, Thomas' hunting assignments weren't time consuming so he always had some free time in the morning to go talk to people and clear his head. 

Most people were up before him because they had jobs that required early hours. By 9 am the glade was bustling. Everyone that was physically able to work in the Glade had a job. Teresa was usually first awake because of her job as Keeper of the Farmhands. It required her to wake up early to care for the crops. Thomas decided he would go talk to her. After Teresa's near death experience, Thomas had grown closer to her and he realized he couldn't live without her in his life. He forgave her because she became a sister to him. 

On the way to the fields, Thomas ran into many people wandering around or doing jobs around the Glade. He was greeted by many "Hi Thomas" and "Thomas, what's up?". He was well known because of his part in rescuing many of the immunes. They all knew his name, but he didn't know theirs. It made him feel a little guilty and awkward but he was trying to learn. While saying hi to one of the children playing a game, Thomas accidentally ran into a girl. This familiar girl had long brown hair and dark eyes. Brenda. 

"Sorry, I wasn't...oh hey Thomas!"

"Hey Brenda. Sorry I bumped into you." He smiled awkwardly and began to slowly walk towards the fields. She turned and walked with him to keep the conversation going. 

"Sooo where are you headed off to this morning?"

"I was going to visit Teresa in the fields." 

"Hey, that's perfect. I'm headed there too. We can walk and talk." 

Thomas should have figured that she was going there. Brenda worked in the fields with Teresa. It only made sense that she would be going there to work that morning.

On their way to the fields, they made small talk about their new lives at the Glade. It wasn't anything interesting until Thomas heard her ask something that he knew one day she might say. 

"Thomas, it's been a month now and I think it's pretty clear that I like you. I gave you some time to get your thoughts straight but I think now everything should be in order. I was wondering if maybe you would want to...go out sometime?"  
She looked at him with hopeful eyes and a small smile on her face. 

Thomas stopped walking. He felt his throat begin to close. He couldn't speak. He couldn't act. Too many thoughts were running in his mind: I can't date right now, I'm not good enough for anyone, she'll just end up getting hurt, I'm a loser. Panic attacks weren't uncommon for Thomas after his incident and right now he could feel the start of one. Minho was the only one he could go to in those times. He decided to abandon the idea of visiting Teresa for now because he needed to get away. He spoke slowly and carefully to the girl. He needed to say no without crushing her but he also needed to get away and find Minho. 

"Brenda...I can't...I'm not..."

"Are you ok Thomas?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some time to think about it." Nice job Thomas you blew it, he thought to himself. You couldn't even tell her no. 

With that he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Brenda alone to herself. He hoped to God that he would bump into Minho. He desperately needed his help to calm down. He picked up the pace a little and started walking to the first place he thought of. Minho's hut. 

Since Minho was the proclaimed leader, he was one of the only ones with an actual "home". One was offered to Thomas but he turned it down because he enjoyed the night breeze when he slept. It calmed him. Thomas approached the hut, quickening his pace as he went. He was starting to sweat and his hands were beginning to shake. He needed Minho to be there or he would break down and it would not be pretty. 

Thomas reached the hut and entered it swiftly. Thomas saw Minho getting ready for the day. He froze and tried to speak. 

"Minho...I...help." Thomas didn't need to say more. Minho knew what to do. He ran over to Thomas and started to pull him to the bed and sit him down on it. He continued to sit down next to him and put his hands on Thomas' shoulders. 

"Hey Thomas it's ok. It's ok I'm here. You need to even your breathing. Look at me." Thomas looked into Minho's eyes. "Good, now follow my breathing. In...out...in...out. Good job Thomas. You're ok. Everything will be ok." 

Thomas could feel himself calming down. His breath was returning to normal and his trembling had subsided. Minho was the only one Thomas could go to in these situations. He didn't know why but he was the only one that could help him. Once he was calmed down fully, Minho spoke again. 

"What happened Thomas? What triggered this?"

"Brenda. She wanted to go out with me."

Minho looked at him questioningly. "And that made this happen to you. Come on Thomas. I'm here for you no matter what happens but usually you're panic attacks are caused by...you know. Why did Brenda asking you out cause you to have a shucking panic attack?" 

"I...I don't know Minho. When she asked me, I just felt worthless. I felt like she didn't deserve me. That if she got to close she would get hurt like Newt did and I couldn't have that. I just feel so destructive sometimes, like the world would be better off without me." 

Tears were starting to slip from Thomas' hazel eyes. He didn't mean to get this upset in front of Minho but he started thinking. Why did I really get this upset about it? Is it really cause I don't want to date Brenda or is there a deeper meaning to it? Do I not want to date or is Brenda the wrong person for me? Thomas was snapped out of his thoughts by a questioning look from Minho. 

"What?" The brunette looked at Minho starting to worry what was wrong. 

"Thomas? What did you mean by if she got close she would get hurt like Newt did?" Thomas froze. He realized that in a moment of weakness he reveled too much. He sat there still crying, looking down at his lap. He couldn't tell Minho. Not now. Not ever. He chose his words carefully before he spoke. 

"What I meant was that...Newt got so close to me...that when he was gone, I could tell that he was heartbroken and I was heartbroken because of it. I meant that it would be better if I didn't make the same mistake and let people get so emotionally close to me."

Minho looked at him skeptically. Thomas wasn't sure if he believed him of not. Minho didn't push it and moved on. Thomas untensed his body a bit after that. 

"Ok, well I guess I understand you reasoning. Also Thomas, I'm actually glad you came to me because I was going to come to you. I wanted to ask you something important." 

Thomas looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. What could Minho be asking him that is so important? Having recently stopped crying, his voice was less strained and more understandable. "Yeah, what's up?" 

"Well, it's been busy for me around here being the leader and all and its hard to help everyone out when they only have one person to go to. I've really been thinking about it and I want you to be my second-in-command. No one here is more qualified to do it than you. Like I said before, you're strong, smart, and brave. People need someone to look to when I'm not around."

Thomas looked at him with wide eyes. Second-in-command was Newt's job. Thomas was dumbfounded. Could he replace Newt? Would he ever be as good with the people? No. Newt was the best at what he did. But then a thought crashed into Thomas' mind. I'll never be as good as Newt but I'll do it in his memory. I'll do it. For Newt. Before he could say yes, Minho spoke again. 

"You'll still be Keeper of the Runners but I figured since you have so much down time cause you're not always out hunting that it might be good for you to take your mind off everything. It's ok if you can't say yes right now. I'll wait until-."

"Minho, you don't have to explain yourself. I'll do it. I'll be your second-in-command." Feeling a little better, Thomas threw in a small joke. "I'll be the best damn second-in-command the world has ever seen." 

Minho laughed a little at that. "Hey don't go crazy on me or I might have to reconsider my offer. Don't make me ask Teresa!"

"Nope, too late I already accepted. You're stuck with me now whether you like it or not." Thomas stuck out his tongue like defiant child. Minho laughed and punched his arm. 

"You're one ugly shank."

"That's not cool. As second-in-command, my first order will be to lead a group of rebels to overthrow you as your punishment for that statement. You won't get away with it." 

Both of them burst out in laughter at that. Minho tried to speak but failed because of the pain in his gut. After a good minute of laughing at each other, Minho finally got some words out. 

"Oh Thomas, now I know I made the wrong decision. I'll ask Teresa later today." There was a big smile on Minho's face as he spoke again. "Its good to see you laughing again. I'm glad the old Thomas is still alive on the inside." Minho patted his shoulder and smirked at Thomas. 

"What old Thomas? The funny jokester?"

"No, Thomas the dumb shank. The one who tells bad jokes and makes people laugh. Makes himself laugh. It's good to know you still have that strong side."

"Thanks Minho. I wish I could be like that more too. I want to but it's hard for me to move on." 

"Ok let's leave it on a good note. No more depressing Thomas. You're ok now. You're going to go out there and enjoy yourself tonight at the party." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Party?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. If you said yes I was planning to throw a party to officially tell the people about your new role in our society."

Thomas considered it and thought it would be good for him to get some exposure tonight now that he was going to be a people person. "Ok I'll go. It'll be good for me to get myself out there and try to learn about everyone."

"That's the spirit Tom Boy. So I'll see you later then right hand man."

"Yes Minho, I'll be at the party."

With that they both left the hut. Thomas felt much better leaving it than he had when entering. he knew things were going to change now that now people might look to him for help. The thought was encouraging. 

 

__________________________

 

The next time Newt awoke, he was in the same boring room. Same light. Same clothes. He must have been out for a while because he felt considerably better, almost as if nothing traumatic had happened to him at all. He sat up and looked to the glass. He saw the reflection of a blonde haired boy staring back at him. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was a mess with strands going out in all directions. He wondered how long it had been since he had been conscious (besides his other wake up...whenever that was). Newt slowly got to his feet and started to pace around the room. It felt good to walk for once and he enjoyed the feeling of movement. 

After a bit of waking around, he decided he would use his voice, try to call out and see if someone was near. "H-hello?" The word came out strained and quiet. He couldn't begin to imagine when the last time his voice was used. He wanted to try again. 

"Hello? Anybody there? I'm really confused and what to know what the bloody hell is going on." There was nothing but silence. Someone was probably looking through the glass, laughing at his misery. He was never going to find out what was happening. He approached the glass and leaned his forehead against it. Then, he had a thought. 

"I was...awake. You were right. I heard parts of what you said. You told me you would tell me what was happening. I remember. Please, if you can hear me, come talk to me." There was still silence. He sighed in defeat and retreated back to the metal table in the center of the room. He sat down and stared at his hands in his lap and just when he thought he would be trapped here for another day, the door opened. 

He looked up and saw a woman, probably the same one that was in here before, he thought. She was an older woman but not too old. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and Newt noticed she was wearing all white. Newt wanted to speak up but she spoke immediately in the voice he easily recognized as the woman who was in the room before. 

"Hello, I'm glad you are ready to hear what we have to say. You will be provided everything you need to be comfortable until the time of your departure arrives. Right now, you can head to the showers. We will provide you with fresh clothes and shoes. When you are all settled in, come find me in my office. Then, we will have a long conversation about what is currently happening. I know you must have many questions and I will be happy to answer all of them. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the showers." She paused, turned around and starting walking out of the room. When she reached the door frame, she stopped. She turned around and added a phrase that sent a chill through Newt's body. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Newton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 2. Maybe a little uneventful but I needed to establish the fact that Thomas needs help. Thanks to everyone that likes it so far.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your name?"
> 
> "My name is Ava Paige, Newt." Come find me when you're done." With that, she turned around and walked away, her heels clicking on the hard ground. When she disappeared around the corner, Newt walked in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Newtmas will be soon!

Newt followed the blonde woman out the door and down a series of twists and turns. The hallways were painted gray with some doors and windows here and there. The ceiling was covered in blue lights that provided just enough light for them to see. The lights flickered every once and a while and she said nothing to him on the way which made him feel much more irritable. The urge to know was beckoning to him. He craved answers to his many questions. He wanted to leave this place because who knows how long he's been here, wherever here was. I need to get out of this bloody place, he thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the woman stopped in front of a door, making Newt almost run into the back of her. He quickly backed up a few feet to try and avoid an awkward amount of space between them. She turned around just as Newt took his last step back and spoke to him. 

"Your shower is in this room. Take as much time as you need to get ready. There is no rush. When you are done cleaning, there will be fresh clothes waiting for you in the locker room area and when you are done, come find me." 

"How am I supposed to know where you are?"

"Sorry, my apologies, I forgot to tell you. My office is room #254. This room is #260. When you leave, exit to your left. Feel free to just walk in. I will be there." 

"Thanks," he replied. She began to turn and walk away but he stopped her with a "wait". He wanted to know something. 

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ava Paige, Newt." Come find me when you're done." With that, she turned around and walked away, her heels clicking on the hard ground. When she disappeared around the corner, Newt walked in the room. 

When he entered the room, he noticed a row of lockers to his left and a small hallway to his right. In front of the grey lockers was a small wooden bench. That's where my clothes should be after, he thought. He turned and walked down the small, dimly lit hallway. When he reached the end of it, he found a row of 4 showers separated by cement block walls. Towels hung on hooks on the ends of each wall. 

Newt approached the second shower on the left and turned on the water, giving it some time to heat up. He stripped off his gown and tossed it on the floor to his side. He reached in and felt the water with his arm. Warm. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him, concealing him inside. As the water touched his skin, he felt better. The hot water running down his body, cleansing him from the weeks of filth and smell. He stood there enjoying the water as it soaked down his body. It felt a sense of peace coursing through him as he enjoyed the hot shower. When he finally felt fulfilled, he began to wash away the grime. He he soaped himself up and let the hot water rinse him once again. He soaked his hair and washed it thoroughly. His thick, blonde head of hair was a mess that needed to be tamed. He stayed there in the shower for a good 10 minutes longer until he turned off the water and began to dry off, his mop of blonde hair taking longer to do. When he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back towards the lockers (hoping he would find a mirror). 

He arrived back at the lockers and noticed one difference, there was a neatly folded pile of clothes on the wooden bench. Next to the clothes were a pair of light brown boots. Newt though to himself: Someone was in here while I was showering? Creepy. He walked over to the neatly folded pile and examined the clothes. In the pile was a long sleeved light blue shirt, some tan cargo pants, boxers and black socks (obviously). He slipped on the articles of clothing and went to search for a mirror. He wanted to see himself looking somewhat presentable for his meeting with Ava Paige. He also couldn't remember the last time he saw an actual reflection of himself (besides in the gray room). 

It didn't take long for him to find a mirror. It turns out there was one on the other side of the room next to the lockers. He stepped in front of the mirror and looked at the boy he saw. He had found a comb while looking for the mirror and he began to use it on his blonde hair. He combed the fluffy hair over to one direction and made himself look better for his meeting. After he combed his hair he just looked at his reflection. He saw a boy with dark brown eyes, almost black, staring back at him. He stayed there for a bit examining himself, wondering when he might ever see himself again. He decided not to think about it, the questions he had rushing back into his mind. He was ready. Ready to finally hear what was going on. 

He left the shower/locker room and closed the door behind him. Room #254 was where he needed to be. Room #254 is where he would finally know. Where he would remember. He headed down the hall to his left like Ava Paige had told him. The room numbers became smaller and smaller. #258. Only a couple of rooms away. #256. Next room. #254. He arrived in front of the door. He raised a clenched fist to knock on the door but pulled back before he did. He was scared. Scared of the truth. Scared to know who he was. He knew he was Newt, he knew his personality. What scared him most was He didn't know the last few years of his life! It doesn't matter, he thought. I need to know what happened. With that final thought, he knocked three times on the door. He heard a quiet "come in" come from the other side of the door. This was it. Now or never. He decided now. The time had come to get his memory back.

Newt opened the door and walked in the room. It was a small room with a wooden desk in the center, a chair sat in front of it facing the desk. On the back wall was two book cases with books staggered on the shelves. At the desk in the center, sat Ava Paige. She looked at Newt and motioned for him to sit in the chair. He followed the order and sat down in the cushioned chair. He rested his arms and the armrests and prepared for the worst. What she said next didn't help. 

"Newt, are you ready to know what happened? I have to warn you what you are about to hear is going to be overwhelming. If you would like me to stop, if it becomes too much to handle, just tell me and we will try another time. First of all, the reason you are here is because you were shot in the head. We did an operation that saved you but the surgery took some of your recent memories. That is why you don't remember anything that has happened in the past few years. Should I continue? You are looking a bit pale."

It was true, Newt's face had already drained in color. He shook his head and said,"Yeah I'm fine. I need to understand this bloody situation."

"Ok, as long as your able. Where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning I guess. Whatever may help me."

"Ok Newt, brace yourself. This is quite and extensive story. We live in a very dangerous world. Quite some years ago, the planet was scorched by sun flares. The solar flares killed hundreds of millions and left the rest to fight for survival. What came after was worse." A grave look spread over her face. "We call it the Flare. It is a lethal, deadly virus that attacks the brain until you slowly lose your humanity. It eventually leads to death. We call these people Cranks."

The Flare? That word seemed familiar to him. Hmmm...where have I heard that before, he thought. When the bloody-I GOT IT!

"I remember that word! The Flare. That man said it when you were in the room. He said I had it and the bullet killed the part of my brain with it. He said it saved me." 

"All of what you said is true. You did have The Flare. The bullet you were shot with killed the virus. It saved your life and here you are now." She gestured toward him and began to speak again. "As I was saying, many of the world population are now Cranks. Some people in our world are immune...less than 1% of the world actually. Most of them are under the age of 20. Newt, you were one of the unlucky ones. You weren't immune but now you are. The disease can't grow in your brain ever again. Now I need to warn you, the next part of this story involves you. You may get angry and you may get sad but I trust you will stay calm and hear what I have to say."

Newt nodded his head telling her to continue. 

"So Newt, I am going to start at the beginning. I used to work with an organization called WCKD. The World Catastrophe Killzone Department. It was a combination of the world's remaining governments. We had one goal. To find a cure. We put kids around your age and you yourself through trials. These trials tested your skills so we could study your brain patterns, hoping to create a blueprint for a cure." She paused and breathed in. Newt could sense the nervousness in her voice from what she was saying. It only made him worry about what was coming. "What we did to you was a crime. It never was going to work but we were desperate for a cure. I'm sorry we put you through it Newt."

"What did you do to me? I want to know, what exactly we were put through." Newt's voice was cold and harsh. 

"We put you in a maze. You were trapped there for years trying to find a way out. Many of your friends were killed in the process. I'm sorry Newt." 

"What else?"

"After you and about 20 of your friends escaped, WCKD made you cross the scorch." Newt raised his eyebrows in confusion. She seemed to notice and clarified for him. "The Scorch is a large desert filled with Cranks. About five of your group made it through the Scorch. After that, you were all subjected to your own personal phase three tests. All of you survived phase three. After phase three, we revealed to your group whether or not you were immune. You were the only one of your friends that wasn't. You slowly began a crazy downward descent." She paused again. Newt knew the more she talked, the harder it would get. He spoke up before she said anything else. 

"I understand, you put me and some of my friends through bloody awful things and you're sorry. Get to the part about me being shot in my damn head." 

She looked at him then continued. "You left you're group to go live with the other Cranks. You scared for your friend's safety so you left. When one of your friends, his name was Thomas, found you, you pleaded for him to kill you." Another pause. "You told him you would rather die then become a man eating monster. He shot you to end your misery."

"Well this Thomas sounds like a great friend." 

"Don't be mad at Thomas. You forced it upon him. He was completely heartbroken after he had done it. He loved you like his own brother."

"I'll be the judge of him when I see him next."

"Well let me finish the story and we'll see what you have to say. So after Thomas did...what he had to, he was brought to WCKD headquarters. His plan was to take us down. He had a small army called the Right Arm waiting just outside. They broke in and started a fight. When I saw what was happening between WCKD and the Right Arm, I couldn't stand by any longer. I opened a Flat Trans for them to go through. By the way a Flat Trans basically teleports you anywhere around the world. I sent Thomas and over 200 people, all immune, to an island where they could live and rebuild a society. They have been living there for about a month now. They are moving steady along but progress is slow. Newt. We have some camera footage of their island. Thomas is devastated about your loss. Not a day goes by that he doesn't mention your name. Don't be mad at Thomas."

Newt was speechless. Words could not form in his mouth. He sat that mouth open not knowing how to react. Someone really cared about him that much? It's been a month and he's still grieving? Only a couple of words came to his mind. 

"When can I go there?"

"As soon as you want."

"I want to go now. I want to be reunited with my friends. I want them to know I'm ok."

Ava nodded her head. "Then we will prepare a plane for you now. You will be there by tomorrow night." He stood up but she stopped him. "Sit back down please. Before you go I want to test something to see if it sparks any memory."

Newt was confused but curious to see what might happen. "Ok go ahead."

"I'm going to say a list of names and things. You tell me if remember anything. Ok ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Thomas...Minho...Alby...Gally...Frypan...Glade...Griever...anything Newt?"

"I wish I could say yes."

"No matter. It was just a test. I believe that when you're reunited, seeing someone or a phrase someone says might trigger some memories back."

"Yeah well thanks for trying."

"I'm happy to help Newt. Now follow me and I will take you to your Berg."

Newt raised his eyebrows in confusion. All these words and he didn't know what they meant. She noticed and explained herself. 

"A berg is like a fast cargo plane. It will take you to the island. If you will follow me." 

She sat up and walked toward the door. Newt stood up quickly, eager to get out of this place now that he knew the full story. She turned down the hallway and began a brisk walk down the hall. Newt closed the door and followed her. After a good minute of walking through the complex, she reached two large double doors and swiped a key card through a panel adjacent to them. The doors slid open to reveal a large hangar with three large "bergs" spread out across the floor. She walked up to a man and gestured for Newt to stay there and wait. She spoke to the man, pointing at Newt often for effect. He nodded his head and she began walking back towards Newt. 

"Newt, that is your pilot. He will be taking you to the island. He will drop you off and you will live there permanently. Are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back." 

"As far as I know, I've never wanted anything more. I just feel a strong pull. Like I bloody belong there."

"Ok Newt. I wish you good luck on your trip. I hope that your memory will return eventually. We will probably never see each other again so I want you to know that personally, I am sorry for what we have done. I hope your new life is health and prosperous. Goodbye Mr. Newton." 

Newt turned around to the sound of a ramp on a berg lowering to the ground. He turned and looked back at the woman with a smile. 

"Thank you Ava, for saving me."

"It's the least I could do. Now, go to your friends."

The berg ramp had fully closed and Newt walked on. He was ready to embrace a new life with old friends. He went into the berg expecting a good start. Although he didn't have memories and even if he didn't get them back, he was excited to make new ones with old friends that loved him. He waved goodbye to the woman in white just as the berg door slammed shut. He felt the thrusters of the berg lift them upwards as they began flying toward his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Sorry if there's mistakes, I trying to post quickly for everyone. My ideas are flowing. Comment please if you have anything to say. I'd love to hear :)


	4. Mr. Rebel Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now you're leader when Minho's not around so you need to make sure things run smoothly from now on."
> 
> Thomas thought back to his previous thoughts on the way here. "Yeah I know. I already have a game plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's an animal death in this chapter. They have to kill it on the hunt.

Chapter 4: Mr. Rebel Leader

Thomas exited the hut and took a breath of fresh air. He felt reborn. Minho had cheered him up and he was grateful for that. With his new small boost of confidence, he walked off in the direction of the fields, hoping to find Teresa working alone. He still wanted to talk to her and now he had news too. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little excited but he decided to only tell Teresa in order to keep the surprise until the official announcement tonight at the party.

He had walked about halfway to the fields when he saw Gally looking at some blueprints on a wooden table. Thomas had gotten closer to the boy after their team escape from WCKD. Even though there was still a hint of past hate, their new home was no place for enemies. They decided to get over their differences and move on to being "kind of friends." Gally look up at him and gave a small wave. 

"Hey Thomas."

"Hey Gally," Thomas called out to the builder. He noticed Gally look back down at the blueprint and continue to study it. It made Thomas wonder..."So, what are you building?"

"Me and my team are going to create a town hall...Homestead type building. It will be for Keeper meetings and such, whatever Minho likes."

"Cool Gally." Thomas was genuinely impressed. He thought it was a really good idea. "I think it's a smart idea. We need a meeting area away from the public. Where are we going to put it though?"

"We found a small clearing in the jungle. We figured we could chop down a couple more trees in the area and use that spot. It's not too far from our sleeping areas. It really is the perfect spot." 

Thomas felt happy. The building of this new Homestead made him feel like they were one step closer to becoming an actual society. "Well I got to go. I have a hunt later and I need to prepare. Good luck with your construction. Bye Gally." With that Thomas turned and started walking toward Teresa. 

"Wait Thomas," Gally called out to him. Thomas spun around with a confused look on his face. "Minho wanted me to tell you that your house will be done by the end of tomorrow."

Thomas was utterly confused now. "House, what house? I don't have a house. I didn't want one. I turned it down."

"Minho says that the second in command gets the privilege of one whether he likes it or not." He winked at Thomas and then continued to speak in a more serious tone. "He thought it would be good for you and maybe you would sleep better at night feeling more protected."

"Well...thanks Gally. See you at the party then?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Once again, Thomas turned back and continued his walk toward Teresa. It seemed like everyone in the Glade wanted to stop him from getting there. He had a hunt to go on at noon and he still wanted to talk to her before he had to leave. The fields were about two minutes away and he hoped that there would be no more disruptions on the way. 

He used this time to think about his new position. His thoughts and questions ran through his mind. So what does second-in-command do? How can I be good at this job? Ok I can start off my mornings by visiting the Keepers. I'll check up on them and see what their goals are for the day. Then I guess I could walk around and talk to people, see if they need help with their jobs. Yeah, I can do that. I guess we'll see. I'll learn to do better. If only Newt was here to...no! You're not going down that path. Today should be a happy day. Just focus on going to Teresa.

He picked up the pace a little. His thoughts were poisoning his mind and he needed move on to something else. 

He approached the fields and immediately noticed the black haired girl leaning over some crops. He'd recognize that hair of hers any day. She looked like she was picking something, he thought. He decided he would take advantage of the situation and try to scare her. He slowly crouched down and slowly snuck up behind her. He yelled "Boo!" right behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders. The girl let out a small scream and turned around angrily. However, her face softened a little when she realized it was him. She started to lightly laugh while Thomas was cracking up hysterically. 

"Tom!" She playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't do that to me! You scared me to death. You better be careful because one day I will actually kill you. You never know, I may have a shovel one time and might "accidentally" hit you over the head with it." 

Thomas was hunched over, arms on his stomach, still laughing at his own humor. He slowly regained his composure and responded to her. 

"Well I guess I know to stay away when you're digging." He cracked himself up. "So I have a hunt later and I figured I would stop by and talk before I had to leave. And I have news! Guess what it is."

"Hmmm...let me think. You and your little group of rebels are planning to overthrow Minho and sentence him to death?" She looked at him with a shit eating grin. Thomas stared back at her with his mouth open. Did Minho tell everyone about him being second in command? And what was all that about rebels...Thomas came to a sudden realization. He was going to kill Minho. 

"You're a brat and Minho's a little shit! I'm so overthrowing him now and you're next!" He now wondered, what else he told her. "What else did he tell you? Did he tell you about my new job?"

"Well considering he came to me before asking you if I thought it was a good idea, technically I already knew. He came by just before you did and told me you accepted...and about your little plan Mr. Rebel Leader." She smiled at him again. This time he punched her shoulder. 

"Shut up T, don't ever call me that again. I prefer el co-presidente Thomas." He paused for a second to smile at her. "So in seriousness, how's the farm running? Are we keeping up with demand?"

"Yeah things are growing good. It's like this ground was specially made for growing things. Everything grows so fast here. It's weird." 

"That's a good thing. We need all the help we can get since all the supplies that were here are almost out. We need to build up our stock."

"Yep. My thoughts exactly. And now you're leader when Minho's not around so you need to make sure things run smoothly from now on."

Thomas thought back to his previous thoughts on the way here. "Yeah I know. I already have a game plan."

"You mean other than taking over with a group of rebels?" Thomas glared at her. She was never going to drop that was she? Thomas made a mental note to punch Minho next time they talked. 

"Yes an actual plan. I thought that first I would go out every morning and go talk to the keepers, see what their goals were for the day. Then I could just walk around and help people out with their jobs when I'm done with mine. Maybe make new friends. Get to know new people." 

"Well that sounds like a good SOC to me."

Thomas raised his eyebrows in confusion. " Did you just call me a sock?"

Teresa burst out into laughter. Thomas stood there confused while she laughed in his face. Eventually she regained composure and tried to speak. 

"No you idiot. I meant SOC as in and abbreviation for second in command." 

"T, you're an idiot. Second in command would be abbreviated S...I...C not SOC. You are D...U...M!"

Teresa shoved Thomas over to a point where he almost toppled to the ground. These were the type of moments that Thomas loved having. Laughing with his friends was the only reason he was still sane. It was the part of his life that made it worth living. 

"Anyway," Teresa continued. "You sound like you have a good idea of what to do. I know you'll do a great job for us."

"Thanks T." Thomas looked down at his watch and saw the time, 11:30. His hunt was in a half hour and he still needed to prep. "I got to go Teresa. The Runners have a hunt in a half hour. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Tom. Catch us something good out there for the party."

"No promises." After giving Teresa a giant hug, Thomas turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He headed towards the small weapons storage building where the Runners usually met up before a hunt. He couldn't remember who was supposed to go with him today but he'd find out soon enough. 

Thomas approached the weapon shed and went in. It was a small open room with shelves covering the wall. On the shelves were various weapons: bows, spears, knives, machetes, and other small sharp objects. After walking through the door, he saw three people scanning the walls for weapons. They looked up at him and all greeted them in their own ways, then returned to weapon grabbing. Thomas was glad to see some familiar faces with him today. One of the runners had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail to keep it in place. Sonya. The dark skinned girl next to her was grabbing a spear. Harriet. The boy with short brown hair on the other side of the room was examining a knife. Aris. Wait, Aris? Thomas approached the boy, questioning why he was here. 

"Hey Aris. Not that I'm unhappy to see you but why are you here? You're not a Runner."

"Hey Thomas. I talked to Minho and he said I could switch around jobs. I'm not really sure what I like yet so I'm testing out different jobs to get a feel for everything."

"Oh ok. Well you're in good hands today. Sonya and Harriet are my best. We'll take good care of you." He turned away from the boy and spoke to everyone. "Ok guys. We have a special assignment today. I'm not sure if you guys knew, but Minho is throwing a party tonight. Not only do we have to provide food for the Glade, but we need to get food for the party too. Focus on deer, pig, and boar. Bigger things. Today, we're splitting into two groups. Sonya and Harriet, you guys will be together and I'll take Aris. Try to be back here by two. Bring what you caught and then take it to Jorge. You guys can head out when you're ready. Good luck and see you later. Stay safe."

Sonya and Harriet finished up a few minutes later. They each carried a spear and bows on their backs as they left to go on their hunt. Thomas and Aris left a minute later, shutting and locking the door behind him. He nodded towards Aris and signaled for him to follow. The hunting grounds they typically went to were about a 15 minute run away from the Glade. The run was Thomas' favorite part. 

Thomas and Aris took about 20 minutes to get there (Aris was a bit slower than Thomas was used to). They readied their weapons and began the search for signs of wildlife. Thomas being the expert he had become, looked for tracks or other signs while Aris followed along, watching his every move. When Thomas fell short in finding tracks, he looked up and couldn't believe his luck. A large buck was grazing in the field just outside the tree line. Thomas unhooked his bow from his back and readied an arrow. He slowed his breath and steadied his movements. He pulled the arrow back and a moment later he released it. Hit. The deer shot up immediately and ran off towards the field. Thomas knew the deer would die because of his shot but nevertheless the deer tried to flee and Thomas wouldn't waste a kill. 

"Come on. Let's go," Thomas yelled to Aris. They got up and Thomas explained himself. "Deer always do that when you hit them. They always run off so you have to make sure you don't lose track of where they go. You never want to waste a kill. Especially in our circumstances."

Aris nodded to show that he understood as they continued to chase the wounded deer. It wouldn't be long before it fell. They chased after the buck until it indeed did trip and tumble over taking its last steps. They caught up to the animal and hovered over it. Thomas always hated this part of the hunt but it was what needed to be done because he couldn't risk his team getting injured if the animal happened to be alive. He took the sharp end of his spear and stuck it deep into the buck where he knew would kill it instantly. He removed the spear and got to work. 

"Aris I need you to come over here and help me. I know it looks bad but we need to get it back quick so it doesn't go bad." Thomas had Aris grab some strong string from a pack they had brought with them. They got to work by tying the legs around the spear and using it as a pole. They secured both legs around each end and hoisted it up. Once the deer was securely tied by its feet on the spear, they each got on one end of the spear and lifted it up. It was heavier than usual but they managed. 

As they began their journey back to the Glade, Thomas occasionally looked at Aris and noticed a scared look on his face. 

"Hey Aris, are you feeling ok?"

The boy looked up at Thomas and nodded lightly. "Yeah it's just a little overwhelming. I didn't really think about what we had to do after we caught it. I don't know, maybe this isn't really the job for me."

"Aris, it takes a bit of time to get used to but you did great today. You should give it a couple more tries before you switch jobs. I'll help you out as much as I can."

Aris smiled at him. "Thanks Tommy! You're the best. You always know what to say."

Thomas stopped immediately at the use of the nickname. He cringed and it sent chills through his body. It made his body feel like it would implode. No one had called him Tommy since Newt. It was a special nickname only allowed by Newt. Only Newt. Never anyone else. His expression turned cold as he responded to the boy. "Aris please, never call me that again."

"Sorry Thomas." The boy looked down at the ground realizing what he had done as they continued to walk. Thomas knew he didn't mean it but it still genuinely hurt him. 

The rest of the trip back was mostly silent. Thomas spent the time thinking about their kill and how easy it was. It was like they asked for a good animal to appear and it just did. The hunting grounds were weird in Thomas' mind. The area was filled with deer, boar, pigs, they'd even found chickens running around there before. The forest had a strange vibe from it that Thomas never thought about. All of the animals in the specific forest had no reason to be in the same forest. Typically these animals would never be in the same environment yet here, it was like exactly what was needed presented itself to them. Thomas found the whole thing puzzling. He dismissed the thought as they approached the Glade. His job wasn't done yet. 

They found Jorge in the barn on the outskirts of the Glade. The barn was where Jorge prepared the animals for cooking and also kept the meat fresh and clean. They entered the barn and were greeted by a smiling Jorge working on a pig. 

"Ah Thomas, nice to see you. Bring it over here and set it down if you would. I'll get to work on it as soon as I finish up here." As the approached, Jorge realized the size of their animal. "Wow Thomas. You sure got a big one today. Sonya and Harriet brought me two pigs a couple minutes ago. These things should be perfect for tonight's celebration. Congratulations by the way muchacho."

Thomas wasn't surprised. It seemed to be a trend that all the keepers knew by now. "Thanks Jorge. We'll get out of your way and leave you to work. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course my friend." 

Thomas nodded and walked out of the barn signaling for Aris to follow along behind him. Aris had a confused look on his face and Thomas knew exactly what he would ask.

"Why did Jorge congratulate you?"

"You'll see soon enough kid." Thomas threw his arm around Aris' shoulder and lightly tapped his arm before removing it. They went back to the weapons shed together to drop off their weapons when they ran into Harriet and Sonya.

"Hey Thomas. Aris," Sonya greeted them. 

"Hey guys. Nice job today. I saw what you got and I was impressed. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Thomas!" Harriet replied. The two groups split into opposite directions after their small talk. 

Thomas and Aris went their separate ways once reaching the center of the Glade. Aris went off to do who knows what but Thomas had a party to get ready for. After all, he was the guest of honor. He looked down at his watch, 2:30. The party didn't start until 8:00. He had plenty of time to help out around the Glade. He might not have been second in command in the people's eyes yet, but he felt the need to be there for them more than usual anyway. Yeah, because I need them for my rebel army, Thomas thought to himself. He snickered at himself as he walked off, looking for people that needed his help.


	5. A Celebration to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Minho, and Teresa talked for what seemed like hours on end. Gally even joined them at one point. They never had time for these type of things so they took advantage of every moment, telling stories, laughing at each other, making jokes. There was always constant work to be done and never much time for hanging out, especially since they all had important jobs. These were the moments Thomas lived for. If it weren't for his friends, he wouldn't be able to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up. Leave comments so I know what you think.

Chapter 5: A Celebration to Remember

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Thomas. He did many random jobs to fill the time. He helped Gally cut down some of those trees he was talking about earlier, he went back to the fields to help Teresa plant some seeds, and he even went to Jorge to help him prepare the animals. It was 5:00 when he had finished working (pretty much everywhere around the Glade). He wanted to talk to Minho but he doubted he would find him. Minho usually disappeared during the day doing...whatever it was that leaders did. 

Thomas had a little under three hours to kill before the party so he decided a trip to the beach would be a nice present for himself. Maybe a good walk and a swim would sooth me, he thought. 

Before he went to the beach, he decided he would go get one of the bathing suits that were in the supplies when they got here. He reached the supplies pile and grabbed his favorite one, a blue bathing suit with big lime green stripes. He made sure no one was around and quickly striped off his pants and boxers. He threw them to the side and pulled up the swimsuit as fast as he could. After he was fully dressed again, he picked up his clothes and headed toward his hammock to drop them off. He arrived at his hammock and took off his gray t-shirt hoodie revealing a light blue tank top. He set the clothes on the bed and headed off towards the beach. 

He reached the beach a couple minutes later and saw a strange sight. Instead of the usual open sandy beach, it was filled with decorations. Tiki torches placed randomly in the sand. Lights strung across pole to pole in the ground. Multiple tables set up for eating. It actually looked like a party atmosphere. Thomas couldn't believe Minho went through all that for him. For a little...announcement to the people. He had to admit it was a little exciting. While he was marveling the sights around him, he didn't notice that Minho was walking towards him. 

"Thomas! What are you doing here?"

Thomas jumped a little then regained his composure. "Geez Minho you scared the shit out of me." He lightly shoved Minho to the side. "To answer your question, I was going to go for a swim because I had sooo much time to kill and this is my favorite place here."

"Yeah I know it's your favorite. That's why I set up here. I figured this party's all about Thomas so it might as well be on Thomas's favorite place. So what do you think? Did we do good?"

"Yeah Min, it looks great. You didn't have to do all this for me you know. I would have been happy just gathering everyone and telling them."

"Yeah well you're boring. If there's even a small reason for a party, I'll take it." Pause. "I was going to try to keep this a surprise you know but since you're so damn nosy." They both laughed at that enjoying each other's company. 

There was a moment of silence between the pair as they looked around at the decorations. Then out of no where, Thomas spoke aloud a concern he'd been having. 

"What if they don't like me?"

"What if...who doesn't like you?"

"The Gladers. I mean, what if they don't respect me? What if they know I have panic attacks? They aren't going to want some unstable freak leading them." 

"Hey Tomboy listen, I know you don't really think that. That's the depressed Thomas talking. Don't listen to anything he says. You're stronger than that. Everyone around here loves you. They look up to you and respect you. I know that if you told anyone around here to do something for you, they'd do it in a heartbeat. You practically led everyone here...well here. The reason most of this people are here is because you got them out. You went back into the maze. You led them out of the maze. You Thomas. Always remember how important you are to all of us around here." 

Thomas sat there taking it all in. It was true he knew that some people liked him but he didn't know it like this. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. All he could mutter was a "thanks". Minho clapped his hand on his shoulder in response, said his goodbyes, and got back to work. Thomas really needed that swim. He stripped off his blue tank top and jogged toward the ocean. He waded in until the water came up just above his waist. He sunk down into the water letting it wash away all the doubt from earlier. Minho was right. Thomas really needed to stop the depressing thoughts. He just wasn't sure how to do that.

 

When it was about 7:30, Thomas left the ocean to go get dressed. Most of the time he was in the water was spent floating around and not caring about a thing. He let all his troubles melt away after each wave passed by him. 

He walked back to his hammock and found his clothes right in the same spot he had left them before. He took the clothes with him to a secluded area and quickly changed out of his wet suit and into the dry clothes. As soon as he pulled them onto his body he felt the familiar softness that he loved. It reminded him of Newt's soft blonde hair. He dismissed the thought and continued to dress. Now was not the time for an "incident". 

Thomas headed to the party early when the time came because well...he was bored. After all it was a party for him. Why not be a little early. The beach was alive when Thomas got there. It seemed like other people had the same idea (get there early cause why not). The torches were lit, the lights were bright, and people were sitting and standing all over the place. He looked around and saw most people enjoying themselves. He hoped he would see a friendly face soon because all of the unfamiliar people were making him a bit uncomfortable. 

By some stroke of luck, Thomas's vision caught a black haired girl and an Asian guy talking over by one of the tables. Relief flooded over him knowing he wouldn't have to be alone any longer for the time being. He approached his two laughing friends and butt himself into the conversation before they noticed him.

"So I see you two are getting along pretty good now aren't ya?" Minho glared at Thomas and Teresa just laughed. "I'm kidding Minho. You look like you want to stab me. I'm glad you guys are better friends now."

"Well you forgave her so there really wasn't a reason for me to be mad at-" Teresa cut him off before he continued on. 

"Ok let's not talk about that. Tonight's about Tom and were not going to forget that. So are you excited?"

He wasn't sure he knew the answer. At first he was really excited but then his mind let doubt slip through the cracks and he started second guessing himself. He knew the doubt wasn't really his. It was the other Thomas's that plagued his mind. He decided to speak the truth. 

"Yeah I'm excited. I'm just a little worried about the people's reaction. I don't know how they'll feel about me being second-in-command. When are you making the announcement anyways ?"

"Maybe I will around 9:00?" Minho added questioningly. He sounded more confused than sure of his answer. 

"Maybe around 9:00?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I'm just going to give people enough time to get here and get themselves situated, then I'll make the announcement."

"Ok Min. You do you."

Thomas, Minho, and Teresa talked for what seemed like hours on end. Gally even joined them at one point. They never had time for these type of things so they took advantage of every moment, telling stories, laughing at each other, making jokes. There was always constant work to be done and never much time for hanging out, especially since they all had important jobs. These were the moments Thomas lived for. If it weren't for his friends, he wouldn't be able to go on. 

When 9:00 rolled around, their conversation was still going strong. The sun was almost set and most of the light was fading. Minho made no move to make the announcement just yet. They just continued to have a good time at the party. 

About a half hour later the sun was gone and the moonlight shone on the beach. Thomas had to hand it to Minho. He did a great job setting up. The colorful lights and torches in the sand did a great job keeping the beach lit. While enjoying the view of his surroundings he noticed two hand s grab him and start dragging him towards a small stage of some sort. He snapped back to reality and saw the person dragging him toward the stage. Minho. He didn't need to say anything for Thomas to know it was time. 

Thomas was whisked away and before he knew it he was standing front and center on a stage with Minho at his side. He looked around and saw most of the Gladers having a good time. It didn't look like everyone came out tonight which Thomas was thankful for. 200 pairs of eyes on him weren't his idea of a good time. Once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Minho. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out to everyone. 

"Hey everyone! If I could have you all look up here please and quiet down!"

People turned their attention to Minho on the stage and quieted down shortly after. Minho was respected here. Thomas just hoped people would like him the same. When everyone's attention was on him and most voices had stopped, Minho spoke again. 

"Ok so you're probably wondering why we're all here. I have an announcement for you guys. Most you know my best friend Thomas up here. If you don't, he's the brave shank that got all of us here. He led all of us in the escape from WCKD. So as I was saying, me and the Keepers have been talking and we thought it was time to elect a second in command. A temporary leader when I'm not here. I think you know where this is going now. So, unanimously, the Keepers all decided that Thomas was the perfect fit for the job. He's proven how strong he is in the past and I know that if something did happen to me, I personally wouldn't want anyone else to lead but Thomas. I want you guys to respect him like he's your leader and treat him like the good guy he is. If he asks you to do something, I expect it to be done. If he you need his help, he'll gladly help you. So may I present to you, your second in command, Thomas!"

The air was filled with cheers and hollers. He heard random shouts of "Thomas" and "go Thomas". It seemed like the crowd was into it. They liked the idea. Thomas smiled and waved to some of the people waving to him. He spotted Teresa in the middle and noticed her giving him two thumbs up. He smiled back at her and gave her the same gesture. Minho tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

"Do you want to say something? Like a small speech or something? If you can handle it i think you should."

Thomas looked at him and nodded. He could say a few words...maybe. 

"Hey listen up," Minho yelled. "Thomas has something to say to you guys." Minho motioned for Thomas to speak and he did. 

"Well first I wanted to say thanks. You guys seem into the idea, which I'm happy about. So I guess what I want to say is I'll lead you guys to the best of my ability. Everything Minho said was true. I'll help you guys out with your jobs whenever I can. I hope you will like me as your second in command. Thank you."

The crowd erupted in more cheers when he finished his small speech. He felt better now that he saw the people's reaction. His earlier anxiety was fading. He heard Minho mutter a "go back to enjoying yourselves" or something as he walked off the stage. The party had officially started. He walked a bit wanting to get back to his friends when Brenda stepped in front of his view. She was still a friend but not one he wanted to face right now. 

"Congratulations Thomas. They're making the right decision you know. You're the best for the job." Thomas opened his mouth to talk but before he could, she spoke again. "So have you thought about what I asked earlier? You seemed pretty torn up." 

It's true Thomas was torn up earlier but he never had any intention of saying yes. He chose his words carefully when he replied to her. 

"Look Brenda. You know I like you and you're such a good friend for me but right now I can't date you. I can't handle it right now you know. I've got-"

Thomas was cut off by a loud sound coming through the air. It sounded loud and very familiar. It sounded like it was coming closer after each passing second. It sounded like...a wave of realization crashed over Thomas and his eyes widened in horror. It sound like...a berg. 

Other people seemed to have noticed the sound (including Brenda) and turned around to face it. Thomas was right. A berg was slowly approaching the island. The blue flame from the thrusters was a dead giveaway. He looked around and noticed some of the frightened looks on other faces as they recognized it too. Thomas needed to act quick before people panicked. 

"Hey everyone! Listen up! All of you stay here. Minho and I will go check it out. Just stay calm." Thomas began pushing through the crowds searching for Minho. He spotted him along with Teresa and Gally and called out to them. 

"Hey Minho. Why the hell is a berg coming towards us. I thought WCKD was gone."

"Hell if I know. Look lets just go check it out and see what it is. Maybe they're giving us supplies or something." Thomas could see it in his eyes. Minho knew it wasn't going to be supplies and neither did Thomas. 

Next thing he knew, Thomas was next to Teresa following Minho to where the berg was just about to land. It was hovering over a small secluded section of the beach about a hundred feet from where the party was. Lights were still hung in the area so the berg was in clear view. It was unmarked just like the ones WCKD used. Thomas's fear level was rising. 

The berg slowly began to lower its ramp as it landed. What Thomas had expected were armed guards wanting to take them back to WCKD but instead he saw a single boy walk down onto the sand. The berg began to rise again and it slowly left the island causing no damage to the Gladers. The only odd thing was the boy. 

Thomas and the others slowly approached the boy as he approached them. He looked to be about average height. He had long blonde hair and he kind of looked like Newt. As they approached him more deeply, Thomas eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open in horror. He froze as a million thoughts rushed through his mind. No! It can't be! It's not him Thomas! You just want it to be him! You're crazy! You killed him! 

The others stopped along with Thomas as they took in the sight. All of them as equally shocked as Thomas was at the moment. Mouths wide open and eyes full of horror. Thomas's ears were ringing. He could barely hear if anything was going on. Then his ears cleared as Minho tried to speak. 

"Newt..."

The boy looked at Minho and spoke in the same way Newt sounded. 

"Um, yeah...hi. I'm Newt but you already knew that. Who are you guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh cliffhanger but yay Newt's here and I think I broke Thomas. Whoops. He'll get better soon...I think. 
> 
> I'm trying to decide if the next chapter should be from Thomas and Newt's perspectives. I'm excited for what's to come in the future. Feedback's appreciated. I hope you enjoyed that little bomb I dropped on the Gladers. :)


	6. The Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look I'm sorry but I don't remember you guys. All I know is I woke up a few days ago recovering from a gunshot to the head. They said I lost my memory and I wouldn't remember the people I used to know. And no I don't have the the Flare. They said the bullet destroyed it. They said I was...immune. I do know about some of the things that happened and I'm here to build back my friendships. Start over with all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to WinchesterLikeTheGun, Sydney, and Christian77611 for commenting on the last chapter. I think it's so cool to hear from you guys and talk to you about the story. Thanks. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

Newt's POV

"We're approaching the island. Get close to the ramp. I'm lowering it and you better get off cause I'm leaving about 10 seconds after I land."

Newt heard the pilot yelling from the cockpit. He turned away and headed toward the ramp. It was happening. Newt was going to re-meet his old friends. A hundred feelings were coursing through his body at once. Excitement. Fear. Anxiety. Confusion. Curiosity. The list went on and on. Everything he had been told since he woke up, led up to this moment. It was now or never. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a berg ramp lowering closer to the ground. He tilted his head upward to look out at his landing area. There were torches scattered across the beach and lights hung from poles in the ground. In the distance, he saw a small group of people walking toward his landing zone. He assumed they would act as his "greeting party". He would soon find out because the ramp was fully lowered. 

"You better get off kid cause I'm leaving in 10." More yelling from the pilot. 

Newt took one last deep breath of air as he walked out onto the sand of the beach. He looked around and saw the four people walking toward him. Three guys. One girl. They all looked relatively young and he thought maybe these were the friends he wanted to remember. 

As he came into contact for the small group, he noticed the same reaction covering all of their faces. A mix of shock and horror was covering them like a shield. One of them, an Asian boy with black hair, spoke his name out in a whisper. He was absolutely sure that these were his old friends. Newt thought they all might drop dead right there so before any of them had the chance to spontaneously combust, Newt spoke up. 

"Um yeah...hi. I'm Newt but you already knew that. Who are you guys?"

After he said that, it was as if a switch went off because all of their mouths fell open at his words. The girl with black hair stared at him, confused. The Asian boy was trying to form words but couldn't. The tall blonde boy was shaking his head back and forth as he didn't except what was happening. And the worst sight of all, a brunette boy looking at him. His brown eyes were wet with tears and he looked like he would shatter if something so much as touched his skin. The Asian boy must have found his words because Newt heard his voice next. An explosion of questions were directed right toward him. 

"Newt, what do you mean who are you guys? We've known you for years. All of your best friends are standing right in front of you and all you can say is who are you? What about the Flare? Do you still have it?" Newt was sensing more anger in his voice than before. This was exactly what he was afraid of. 

"Look I'm sorry but I don't remember you guys. All I know is I woke up a few days ago recovering from a gunshot to the head. They said I lost my memory and I wouldn't remember the people I used to know. And no I don't have the the Flare. They said the bullet destroyed it. They said I was...immune. I do know about some of the things that happened and I'm here to build back my friendships. Start over with all of you." Newt noticed the brunette boy visibly tense up when he mentioned the gunshot. A couple tears slipped from his dark eyes. It seemed like the Asian was the only one that knew how to talk at the moment. The rested of them stared with different expressions covering their faces. 

"Newt what do you mean gunshot? Who told you all this? Last time we saw you, you were fine in the Crank Palace. How did you get shot?"

"I don't know how it all happened. I just woke up and this woman named Ava Paige told me about what happened and some bloke named Thomas shot me cause I asked him to."

As soon as he finished speaking, the brunette boy collapsed onto his knees and burst into tears. He sobbed violently as the others stared at him with mouths open once again. Newt knew now. This was Thomas. 

"Thomas." The Asian again. "What is he talking about? What did you do?"

More sobbing came from the brunette. Newt truly felt bad for the boy. Ava Paige was right when she said Thomas felt awful for what he did. Newt jumped a little when the brown haired boy spoke suddenly. Thomas tried to yell but had a hard time because of the sobbing. 

"I...killed him! I killed...Newt! My best friend in the world and he...made me kill him. I had no choice. You're not Newt! Newt's...dead because of me. It's all my...fault." Now he was fully collapsed on the ground, curled up in a fetal position, still violently sobbing. Newt's heart was being torn apart. The sight in front of him was not like anything he expected. The Asian boy was glancing back and forth between Thomas and him, not knowing who to speak to first. The other guy was no where to be seen. He must have walked off during Thomas's break down. The girl was leaned over Thomas trying to put her hand on him to calm him down. Before she could even touch him, the boy snapped. 

"Get away from me Teresa! I'm dangerous! All I cause is death and pain. Leave me alone before I end up hurting all of you! I'm not good enough for this world." Teresa. He would have to remember that.

"Stop Tom. You're not dangerous. You're a-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a not so happy Minho. 

"What the hell Thomas!" The Asian boy must have figured out who he was going to talk to because he was yelling at Thomas now. "You tried to kill Newt?! After everything he did for you and you shoot him? There had to be another way." He paused and calmed himself down a bit. "Have your little panic attack right now, but we are not done talking about this." He looked toward Newt and spoke directly to him. "Come on Newt. You're going with me so you can tell me everything that happened."

Newt wasn't going to leave this boy crying on the ground. Not if he could help it. "No I'm not going with you. I don't know much of what happened but I do know that I'm not leaving this boy lying in the sand. He looks like he wants to die because of his actions for Christ's sake. I can't have that. I'll find you later if I have to."

"Whatever, you can stay. Good luck with him." The Asian boy turned and walked away, obviously annoyed with both of them.

Newt walked toward the crying Thomas on the ground and Teresa knelt over next to him. Thomas had let Teresa comfort him a little after his outburst but he was still visibly in pain. 

"Thomas..." Newt wanted nothing more than for this boy to stop the tears and be happy that he was back, but he had a feeling it might take a while for him to accept that now. He spoke in small choppy sentences over his sobs.

"Teresa...Minho...he hates me. I'm such a...fuck up. I don't...want to...live." 

"Don't say that Tom. Don't you ever think about that. Look at all the good things you've done for everyone around here. Minho will get over himself when he realizes you didn't do anything. Minho loves you and he has always helped you when you had your moments. I don't know what you had to do but look, Newt is right here. Just please look Thomas."

The brunette's sobbing slowed a bit until all Newt heard was small sniffles and cries. When Thomas looked at him with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen (besides his own), his heart shattered. His face was red and splotchy and his cheeks were stained with tears. He continued to sniffle as he sat up. Newt crouched down in order to get closer to the boy. He needed to speak to him before he cried himself. Before he could, Thomas spoke to him. 

"Newt, is it...really you? I thought I killed you. I..."  
Newt couldn't let this go on. He stopped the boy before he burst into tears again. 

"Look Thomas, you don't have to explain yourself. What's done is done. I'm alive and well. I can see that what you had to do affects you deeply and I'm sorry I caused you that much pain." Thomas looked as if he was calming down so Newt continued. "I just want you to know, that I forgive you. Whatever I made you do and whatever it was that caused it to happen, I'm sorry. I want to rebuild our friendship Thomas." Newt tried to put a hand on Thomas's shoulder put it was pushed away. 

"Don't touch me Newt. I'm destructive. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"Don't worry about ever hurting me Thomas. I know that this will be hard to overcome, but I want to. You seem like a bloody good guy and I want you to be happy." He smiled at Thomas hoping to get the same reaction. He did. "There it is. I saw a smile on your face. You can do this and I'm here for you."

"But your memories. They're all gone because of me. You don't remember anything?"

"No I'm afraid I don't but, I'll make new ones. Let my first memory be a happy reunion. Well at least end sort of happy. Plus Ava Paige said that something might trigger them to come back. Don't worry about me."

Thomas smiled at Newt. It was a small smile but it was something. It sent a wave of relief through Newt knowing Thomas was getting better. Maybe this would be a good first memory after all. 

"Just keep your distance Newt. I don't want to hurt you."

"I think I'll except that for now if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't push me away. I want to help and if you're up for it, I want to have a talk with you tomorrow about my past...our past."

Thomas nodded his head signaling he could do that for Newt as they moved forward with their friendship. The girl, Teresa, spoke to Newt while Thomas calmed down. 

"Do you want me to take you to a hammock or somewhere to sleep? Im sure you're pretty tired from your trip."

"That would be great. As long as Thomas here is ok."

"I'll stay with him for a bit longer after I come back."

"No Teresa" Thomas spoke. "I want to be alone."  
Then he turned to Newt. "You can have my hammock tonight. I don't think I'm going to do much sleeping tonight."

"No Tom let me stay. I can-"

"Teresa. I want to...I need to be alone. I'll be fine in the morning. I just need some time for my thoughts."

Teresa sighed in defeat. "Ok Tom. Please don't do anything you're going to regret. Make the right choices. Newt and I will come see you in the morning."

Thomas nodded toward her and then looked toward Newt. "I'm sorry Newt, for everything. I'll be ready to talk in the morning." Thomas shot him a small smile and then stared off into the ocean. Newt smiled back and started walking with Teresa to Thomas's bed. Newt hated to leave him alone. He felt a strange pull toward the boy that he couldn't explain. He wondered how deep their relationship was before. He pushed it aside for the moment as he followed Teresa away. 

"You know he really loves you right," Teresa said to him when they were about 50 feet away. "Like a brother. When you were gone, it tore him apart. He'd have small panic attacks now and then, nightmares every other night. You were his rock and when you were gone, he collapsed. I'm really happy you're back Newt. We've all missed you so much."

"Thanks...Teresa right?" She nodded. "Sorry I feel like a bloody idiot not knowing your name. It does feels good to see people that remember me though. I've been out of it for so long. I just wish I could remember and help Thomas out with his pain."

"Thomas is strong. If you had your memory, you'd know that."

Deep down, Newt knew she was right. He hoped that one day his memory would return like Ava Paige had said. He wanted to understand Thomas and lead him through it. He would make it his mission to help him anyway he could. First he would have to talk to that Asian guy...Meeno? But right now, all he needed was rest. 

Teresa showed Newt which hammock was Thomas's and then said her goodbyes. Newt got into the hammock and swung back and forth a little with his foot on the ground. All he could think about was Thomas. The boy who "killed" him. The boy that loved him like his own brother. The boy that cried over him. Newt laid alone in the bed with only his thoughts to keep him company as he slowly drifted to sleep. 

A ______________________________

 

Thomas's POV

Teresa and Newt had said their goodbyes to Thomas as they walked away toward the sleeping areas. Thomas continued to sit there in his own self pity. At the moment, he felt as if he would never be able to move again. 

The tears had recently stopped. It left Thomas alone with his thoughts about Newt. Too many emotions were swirling around inside his brain. Relief that Newt was ok. Confusion as to how he was ok. Guilt for what he had done (even though he didn't really do it). His darkest secret had been revealed that night. Something he had tried so hard to keep from everyone was now public knowledge. 

Thomas attempted to sleep but it avoided him. His self loathing was preventing sleep from coming, plus the sand was really itchy. He got up and walked back to his hammock thinking it might be more comfortable. When he was fairly close, he remembered...he gave it to Newt. Oh well, he thought. I'll lay on the ground next to him. It's not like I'm going to be able to sleep anyway. 

He arrived at the hammock to find a sleeping Newt. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly parted open and his chest was breathing evenly. He looked adorable to Thomas...wait adorable? Thomas pushed the thought aside assuming it was because of the recent turn of events. He laid down on the soft grass next to the bed and looked up at the stars. Before he knew it, he fell asleep with a sleeping Newt a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Newt's here and Thomas is broken but Newt wants to help him through it. I know the road is bumpy but it will get better soon. I hope this chapter wasn't too emotionally straining. Sorry I'm a bit evil. ;) Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They began eating and Newt broke the silence after Thomas's first few bites. "You know, I may not have my memory but at least I remember how to eat like a buggin' human being."
> 
> "Shut up I'm hungry," Thomas said with food in his mouth. "When you're hungry, you're allowed to eat like this." The two boys laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more Thomas/Newt interaction this chapter. Thanks again Sydney for your awesome comments. Hope this chapter leaves everyone a little happier.

Newt awoke in the hammock the next day. By the looks of the sunlight, he figured it was about noon. The recent events from last night still played on in his head. His first priority today was to find Thomas. He lifted up his arms to stretch out his body and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He saw many palm trees and other empty hammocks, but what he didn't expect to see was Thomas sleeping on the grass right next to him. What the hell is he doing down there, Newt thought. Why is he on the ground? 

At that moment, Thomas stirred as if sensing that Newt was awake and watching him sleep. Thomas slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of Newt looking down at him with questioning eyes. 

"Hi Newt." Was all Thomas could say, still recovering from previous events. He laid back down and closed his eyes, waiting for a response. 

"Good morning Thomas. Why are you sleeping on the bloody grass?"

"I came back to go to bed and I forgot I gave it to you. It's ok though. I'm pretty comfortable."

"Well why didn't you wake me up? I would have gave you the damn bed. After all, it is yours."

"Well when I came back you looked so peaceful and comfortable and I didn't want to disturb you so I figured I'd just lay close to you."

"Well thanks then...I guess. But next time you better wake me up and take your own bed back." Newt smiled at the boy and Thomas opened his eyes and smiled back. Things were looking better until his smile faded and Thomas spoke again. 

"Well it's the least I can do after shooting you..."

"Thomas just don't. I forgave you. We'll never be able to get past this if you keep bringing it up. I don't care what you had to do to me. It's done. And me and you are going to get past it. Together."

"But I just feel so shitty inside. I feel-"

"Stop right there. Don't you ever feel shitty about me again. I want you to happy that I'm here. I want us to hang out like before. I don't know what it is, but I feel a strange connection to you. I can't explain it but i think my mind is telling me to get closer to you."

"Do you think some memories are coming back?" He looked up to Newt with his big brown eyes. There was a glimmer of hope in them. 

"I don't know. Maybe eventually they'll come through. I'll tell you if it ever happens." Newt paused giving Thomas a moment before he asked a big question. "Thomas?"

"Yeah Newt?"

"Do you think we could go somewhere and talk. Like about my past...our past?"

"Sure. Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"As long as you go with me." Newt was smiling. Thomas was smiling back. Things would get better from now on. Newt was sure. The two got up and began their walk to the kitchens. 

It was Thomas who rebooted the conversation when they started their walk. "You're going to meet Frypan. He's the Keeper of the cooks. He was in the maze with you for about three years. Wait I forgot! Do you even know anything I'm talking about?"

"I was vaguely filled in on things about my past. I know about the Maze Trials but I don't know the details."

"Do you want me to fill you in on some of the people that might recognize you? I can if you want."

"Sure Thomas. That'd be great!"

"Ok well you already met Teresa. You probably knew her least out of all of us from the Maze. She came to there only a couple days before we escaped."

"Who were those other two guys that were with you when you saw me? The Asian one that put you down and the one that walked off."

"Well the Asian guy was Minho. He was one of the ones that was with you in the maze since the beginning. He usually never acts like that. He's the leader too by the way."

"Some leader. He screamed at you and treated you like a bloody animal. A leader should be protecting everyone here, not putting them down."

"He was just mad at me because I didn't tell him. I would be too if I heard such a thing. He'll be fine when I talk to him later."

"Ok continue. The other guy?"

"That's Gally. Again, he was with you for three years. You, Gally, Minho, and Frypan were all there for three years before I even showed up. Teresa came a day after me. It's a long story and I'll explain later. Right now I'll just fill you in on the people. So everyone I mention from here on, we met outside the maze. We met Brenda and Jorge when we travelled through the Scorch for phase two of the trials. Aris, Harriet, and Sonya were all part of a different maze but we also met up with them in the Scorch. I'll point them out to you if I see them."

"Is that it? Just 10 kids?"

"Well Jorge is older but yeah that's about it. There were a lot of friends that we lost along the way that-"

"You don't have to talk about it. I understand what you went through. Now how about some breakfast?"

Newt could see the kitchen (what he assumed was the kitchen) from where they were now. A dark skinned boy with a big belly stood behind a counter preparing food for the day. He looked up at the pair and smiled at Thomas, but when he looked to Newt, his expression turned into a look of shock. 

"Newt!" The boy stopped what he was doing a ran out from behind the counter. He approached Newt and pulled him into a tight bear hug. Newt felt awkward being hugged by this person that knew him but he did the only thing that could come to his mind. Hug back. 

The cook broke the hug and looked at Newt with a huge smile. "How the hell did you get here? What about the Flare? Do you have it?"

"No I don't have the bloody Flare."

"Did they cure you?"

"No it was because of..." Newt trailed off, noticing Thomas shifting side to side in his spot obviously uncomfortable. "They said it was a special case. The only side affect was memory loss so I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Thomas visibly relaxed which made Newt feel better. 

"Oh wow! You really don't remember anything about us?"

"No it's all fuzzy and I can't remember who I've been with or where I've been for the past few years."

"Ok well I'm glad that you're ok. We can rebuild our friendship."

"I'd like that Fry." Frypan patted Newt on the shoulder and then retreated back to his place behind the counter. A minute later he put out two plates filled with eggs and bacon out on the counter. Newt and Thomas thanked him for the food and went to sit down at one of the tables around the area. 

They began eating and Newt broke the silence after Thomas's first few bites. "You know, I may not have my memory but at least I remember how to eat like a buggin' human being."

"Shut up I'm hungry," Thomas said with food in his mouth. "When you're hungry, you're allowed to eat like this." The two boys laughed. Newt imagined what it would have been like with Thomas in the past. He was a funny guy and he was beginning to grow on him after only a day. Newt found that complexing. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize that he was staring at Thomas. He snapped back to reality as he saw Thomas staring back at him, his face a mix of confusion and worry. Newts face flushed a shade of red as he looked down to avoid Thomas's gaze. 

"Are you okay Newt? You seem out of it and disoriented."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking. Do you think we can talk now...about the past?"

"Sure Newt. What do you what to know?"

"I just want to know some of the things we went through. How it led up to...you know. Only if you're up for it though. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I can manage." Thomas took a deep breath before starting his story. "Well in the beginning, you and a small group of others started out in a maze. Everyone who came to the Maze had their memory wiped and had no idea where they were. The only thing you remembered was your name. And by the way, our names aren't even our real names. Were named after important historical figures. Like yours is Isaac Newton and mine Thomas Edison. Anyways, you were trapped there for three years looking for a way out. Then one day I showed up and everything started going crazy. The next day Teresa came and then a couple days later, some of us escaped. We were rescued and taken to a dorm. That's when we met Aris. The next day we were thrown into a desert called the Scorch. We had two weeks to make it through or we'd be trapped there forever. We made it but we lost a lot more people." Thomas paused taking a deep breath. "They told us that the trials were over and they would give us our memories back. You, me, and Minho didn't exactly want that. We rebelled and escaped again. After that, we headed to a city called Denver with Jorge and Brenda. We all went inside the city but you couldn't because you had the disease. You had to stay inside our berg outside the city limits. When we came back the next day, you were gone. They took you to live with the other diseased." Thomas's dark eyes were starting to tear up. Newt knew what was coming next. 

"We went to go see you and take you back but you refused and we had to leave you. I never felt so broken because I never thought I'd see you again. Oh was I wrong. I got involved in a plan to take down WCKD, the people who put us in the Maze. On the way to their headquarters, I saw you. That's when...it happened. You pleaded for me to do it. Said that if I didn't do it you would kill me. I tried to justify it by saying it was your final wish but it didn't help. I'm so sorry Newt."

Newts eyes were filled with tears now too. He wasn't crying but he was on the verge. A few tears had slipped from Thomas's eyes as he continued but he still had his composure. 

"How did we get here? We went through a portal thing that transported us all here. The portal was set up by Ava Paige herself. She turned against WCKD and saved us all. I guess she reunited us too. That's pretty much the story of our lives the past couple of months."

"Thomas..." Newt was lost for words. The thought of him pleading for Thomas to do such a thing was sickening to him. He reached out to touch Thomas shoulder but Thomas shrugged away. 

"Don't. You'll end up getting hurt. I don't want to get to close. Just give me some time and hopefully I'll come around." At that moment, Newt made a promise to himself. He would never leave Thomas again. Not if he could help it. 

"Thomas." The boy looked up at Newt. Their dark brown eyes were locked together as Newt spoke. "I want you to listen to me. I promise you, I will never abandon you again. I will always be here for you, no matter what comes around."

"I know you will." All Newt wanted to do was comfort Thomas. He knew that the next step was to talk to Minho. Thomas would never get better if the guy was mad at him. 

"Hey Thomas, I want to go find Minho. I want to talk to him about what happened. I'll get him to come around for your sake. I really appreciate you telling everything you did. I'll come look for you when I'm done, yeah?"

"That sounds really good. Thanks for everything Newt. I'll see you later." Thomas waved goodbye as Newt got up to look for Minho. 

"Bye...Tommy." Newt wasn't sure where it came from but the nickname rolled off his tongue so smoothly like it had been spoken a hundred times before. Maybe that's what I used to call him, Newt thought. Newt knew Thomas liked it because he visibly brightened at the use of it. He walked away happy, leaving a smiling Thomas alone at the table. 

 

Newt walked around the Glade for a long while. Looking for the black haired boy proved harder than he thought. Recently finding out he was the leader, Newt knew he was probably busy with something. That didn't stop him from looking though. He wanted to find him and patch things up. He wanted Minho to apologize to Thomas for leaving him there in an obvious time of need. 

As Newt searched for the leader, he noticed eyes always on him. Wherever he went, a new set of eyes seemed to be attached to his figure. He wondered if it was because they had never seen him before or maybe because they were some of the people that Thomas talked about. He picked up his speed in order to avoid the uncomfortable gazes pointed toward him. 

Finally, he went around a corner and found Minho talking to the boy Thomas had told him was Gally. He approached the two and spoke to them in a serious tone. "Excuse me Gally. I would like to speak to Minho alone."

"Newt, you remember me?"

"No, Thomas filled me in."

"Ok then, I guess. I'll get back to work Minho." Gally walked away leaving Newt alone with Minho. 

"What is it Newt?" Minho's tone was different than last night. The previous night, it was harsh and uncaring. Now it was just...normal. That didn't stop Newt from laying it on him. 

"I want you to forgive Tommy immediately. He's done nothing wrong and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop putting him down. This situation is incredibly difficult for him and he needs all the support he can get. It was rude of you to scream at him like that when it doesn't even involve you. He did what he had to and I was the one that told him to for God's sake. He -"

"Newt, you don't need to explain yourself. Yeah I was pissed at Thomas last night but not mainly because of what he did. It was more of, I was mad because he didn't tell me when he did it. I can't believe he actually did it but if you could forgive him, then I should. I shouldn't have accused him like that. I'm sure it was the only way and I'm sorry Newt, I'll apologize to Thomas later."

"Um...thanks Minho. I thought that would be a lot harder. But thanks for this. Tommy needs it." Minho smirked at him, confusing Newt. 

"What?" 

"So he's Tommy again? I was wondering when you'd start doing it again." Newt scrunched up his face in confusion wondering why it was so weird to call him that. 

"Well...Tommy just came to mind when we were talking. It was like a piece of my memory slipped through and came back to me. Tommy sounds more...natural."

"You know you're the only one he lets call him that. No one else. Even when you were gone he told people never to call him that." Newt couldn't help the blush spreading across his face. Thomas only let him call him that? Newt wouldn't lie, it made him feel somewhat special.

"Well thanks Minho. I'm going to go find Tommy now. I promised I'd find him when I was done."

"Wait Newt. Before you go, you know you're going to need to pick a job right?"

"What are my options? What did I do in the Maze?"

"Well my friend, you were second in command but unfortunately that job has just been recently filled and I'm not going to change my decision."

"Do I know their name?" 

Minho smirked at him. "You seem to have gotten pretty close to the guy."

"Tommy? He's the second in command?"

"Yep, I announced it last night. We were celebrating it when you made your appearance."

"Why didn't he tell me? I need to go congratulate him. Did I do anything else there besides that?"

"Well you worked in the fields sometimes. You were a runner in the maze until you hurt your leg."

"What's wrong with my leg? I've felt nothing since I've woke up. It feels normal."

"Really? Maybe they fixed you up. If they did then maybe you can work with Thomas. He's the Keeper of the Runners. They go out and hunt animals for us. I'm sure if you asked, Thomas would love to have you on his team."

"I'll consider it. Thanks Minho. I'm going to find Tommy now." Newt turned to walk away but before he did he pointed a finger at Minho jokingly. "You better apologize to him or you'll be bloody sorry." Newt smirked at him. Minho just laughed and told him to "get lost". 

Newt walked away happily. Everything was falling into place. He was getting along with his old friends pretty quickly. He felt considerably better knowing how happy it would make Thomas. He couldn't wait to deliver the good news to his new friend.


	8. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt just looked back at him. He never thought anything could hurt so much. He tried to tell himself that Thomas was just scared. He tried to tell himself that Thomas was just pushing him away because he was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to WARN everyone here. There is self harm at the end of this chapter. :( If you're not ok with that it's at the end so you can skip it. I recommend not because it will have some significance later on. I hope you all will enjoy.

Newt had left a while ago and Thomas had long since finished his breakfast. He wanted to get up and do his duties, but he was afraid of how people would react toward him. Some of them knew his situation and he couldn't handle anyone's pity looks right now. He decided it would be better to be alone at the moment. 

Being alone proved to be the wrong idea. His moment of solitude was interrupted by too many thoughts about Newt. Thomas knew that Newt would be safe from now on but he still had a lingering feeling in the back of his mind that told him something would happen if he got too close. All Thomas ever wanted was to protect him and keep him safe, but he was afraid to do it at the same time. The thought of losing Newt a second time was heart wrenching for him. 

He changed his mind, solitude was proving to be a swarm of depressing thoughts. He needed a friend to talk to. Minho was out of the picture for now but Teresa was probably available to talk. He got up and headed to the fields in hopes of finding the black haired beauty. 

On the way there, he tried not to stop and talk to anyone. It was unlike him but the people would understand, right? He met a few of their gazes and waved hello and gave them small fake smiles. Even though he didn't talk to them, he still had a reputation as nice guy to uphold. He couldn't be rude and just flat out ignore them, even though he wasn't feeling very social. He picked up the pace to the fields. To Thomas, these trips to the fields seemed to be getting more and more frequent. He mentally groaned wishing that they would be closer. 

He approached Teresa and waved to her with a small smile. Even though he wasn't at his best right now, he'd put on a brave face for her sake. He didn't want her to worry about him. 

"Hey Teresa. What's up?"

"Hey Tom." She approached the boy and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back before letting go and looking at her blue eyes. "Do you want to go sit down somewhere? I don't really have anything to do."

"Yeah sure." Thomas and Teresa headed off to a nearby bench to have a chat while he waited for Newt to return. 

"So Tom, you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. Me and Newt had a good talk this morning and then he went to go talk to Minho. He wanted to yell at him for me or something."

"Bless that boy. He's already being defensive." Thomas scrunched up his face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that he meets you again and after one night he's already standing up for you. It's sweet of him to do."Thomas couldn't help the light blush that spread on his face. 

"He's just being a good friend. He said he feels a connection or something toward me. Like he's trying to remember something important but he can't put a finger on it."

"Connection, huh? That's interesting." 

"Again, what does that mean?"

"Well you're eyes don't light up when I say Minho's name...or Gally's. Maybe you feel a little connection too?"

"You're insane. I don't do that when-" Thomas was cut off by a shout of his name about 20 feet away. 

"Tommy!" Newt was walking toward him. His face was covered in a huge smile that made Thomas smile himself. Teresa nudged his shoulder and made an "I told you so" face. He pushed her over and gave her a "I'm so done with you right now" face. Newt walked up to the two with the happiest expression Thomas had seen in a while. Thomas had to admit, Newt's smile looked adorable. Since when have I thought about him like that, Thomas thought. I can think he looks good without liking him though...right? His thoughts were interrupted by Teresa. 

"So," Teresa added. "It's Tommy again?"

"Well yeah," Newt responded. "It just came out of my mouth and it sounded more natural to me so, Tommy it is. Besides, I like Tommy more. It's cute..." Newt's face turned a shade of red as he looked down. Thomas took that as a sign that he didn't mean to say it out loud. He thought he would spare Newt of his pain and change the subject. 

"So Newt, what's up." Before he could answer Teresa got up and said her goodbyes. She hugged them both and promptly returned to work. 

"Well you know how I was going to talk to Minho, yeah?" Thomas nodded and Newt sat down next to him. Their shoulders touched slightly and Newt felt Thomas tense up a little bit. He moved away a couple inches in order to create a space between them. He didn't want to scare Thomas off and push him away. 

"So...he admitted we was wrong and he said he would apologize! Isn't that bloody fantastic. He's not mad anymore. You can thank your old buddy Newt for that." He lightly elbowed Thomas then quickly pulled away forgetting the rule. He didn't know why he kept trying to touch Thomas but it just felt...ok to him. He made a mental note that he would need to reel in his problem. 

"That's great Newt! Thanks for your help. I don't think I could've faced him by myself."

"Of course you could've Tommy. You just didn't have to cause I was here for you." 

"I know. I'm so grateful that you're here. I missed you."

"I wish I could say the same. You know I would if I had..." Newt trailed off not wanting to offend Thomas. He knew Thomas already blamed himself. "Anyway, I ran into Sonya on the way back."

"Oh yeah? And how did she react?"

"Exactly the same as everyone else. Mouth open, questions flying, and confusing expressions. I've gotten use to it by now considering its happen five bloody times already."

"Did you like her? She's a really cool girl. She works for me you know."

"Yeah she mentioned that. Which brings me to my next topic on the list. You're the Keeper of the Runners and the second in command? Why didn't you tell me so I could give you my bloody congratulations?"

Thomas shrugged not really knowing why he didn't tell the blonde. "I don't know I guess it never came up. Did he also mention it use to be your job back in the Maze?"

"Yep he said I did that and worked in the fields sometimes."

"Do you want to be second in command again? You were the best at it." Thomas offered Newt a small smile. 

"Bloody hell Tommy. I'd be no good. I just got here and they need someone they're use to. I'm sure you'll be a great second in command."

"Thanks Newt. You really mean it."

"Of course Tommy. You're bloody inspiring."

"So what do you think you want to do?"

"Minho said I'd need to get a job soon. I was thinking about working with you."

Thomas raised his eyebrows in shock. He looked at little surprised at what Newt had said. "Do you even know what I do? I go out and run around. I hunt animals. How do you expect to do that with your leg?" In Thomas's mind, the conversation just took a turn for the worst. His work was dangerous and he didn't want Newt to get hurt. 

"You too? My leg is fine Tommy. I think they fixed it up when they found me. I've felt nothing wrong with it since I woke up."

"Really? That's good Newt." Thomas paused as if he didn't want to say what he was thinking next. "But I don't want you to work with me." Thomas looked down at the ground. He couldn't bear to look Newt in the eyes after what he just said. It pained him to say it. "It's for your own good. It's not safe and I don't want you to ever be in danger." He could get hurt and Thomas couldn't have that. 

"But why? We're so good together and we would be together all day and we would-"

Before Newt could finish, Thomas's inner demons spoke aloud for him. "GO AWAY NEWT! IF YOU STAY WITH ME YOU'RE GOING TO END UP DEAD...AGAIN BECAUSE OF ME! WHY DON'T FOR ONCE YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LOOK AROUND YOU! I'M NOT SAFE! I'LL HURT YOU...AGAIN!" Thomas's eyes were spilling out tears. "Just leave me alone Newt."

Newt just looked back at him. He never thought anything could hurt so much. He tried to tell himself that Thomas was just scared. He tried to tell himself that Thomas was just pushing him away because he was afraid. Either way, Newt was devastated. His eyes began to water as he spoke. 

"Ok Thomas. If that's how you feel, I'll go find a different job. I just thought it would be special to work with my...best friend." Newt got up and walked away. He couldn't bear to even look at Thomas. He didn't want the brunette to see him cry. It would only hurt him more. The boy that had promised him he wouldn't push him away, was doing exactly that. 

Thomas watched as Newt walked away, obviously hurt. He sat there, frozen in place. He wanted to get up, he wanted to run after him and apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to move. What have I done? I drove away my best friend and now he's crying. It's all my damn fault. I hurt him again! Fuck me! Just a minute ago we were talking and enjoying each other's company. How could I fuck things up so much, so fast? I hate myself!

Thomas was violently sobbing now. He wanted to run to Newt and fix his wounds but it was too late. Newt had disappeared out of sight and Thomas had no idea where he could've gone. He got up and went to the only place that seemed fit right now. It was a short distance away and it was calling to him. He wanted to... needed to feel the same pain that he made Newt feel. He deserved to be hurt just as much as he hurt Newt. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran to the weapons shed. He avoided all people on the way there, not wanting to be seen by anyone. 

He stumbled up to the doors. Tears slipped from his eyes as he opened up the doors revealing shelves of sharp weapons. His eyes caught sight of a small knife on the shelf to his left. He slowly walked toward it and picked it up. He examined the blade in his hand while he slowly rolled up his sleeves. He thought about what he was about to do and knew he needed it. He thought about how it would feel and he wanted it. He knelt down on the ground, back to the door, and spoke aloud to himself in between cries. 

"This is...for you Newt. I hurt you and I...deserve this. I'm not good enough...for you. I'm doing this because you're my best friend, because I love you...like my own brother." Thomas had never done this before so he didn't know how deep to cut. He decided he would do it until he felt even for the pain he caused Newt. 

He started with his left arm. He slid the knife down his forearm and watched the blood drip out. He clenched his teeth in pain but he continued and repeated a sick phrase in his head. You deserve this. You hurt him. You deserve this. 

He finished the length of the left arm and moved on to the next. He repeated the same action on the right arm. You deserve this. You hurt him. You deserve this played through his head over and over. He finished the length of his arm and dropped the knife. Then, Thomas dropped to the floor himself. Blood loss was making him dizzy. He laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He heard tiny voices in his head screaming at him: you're such a fuck up Thomas! You don't deserve him! You're getting too close! You'll kill him! The onslaught of savage thoughts was interrupted because he almost thought he could hear actual voices closing in as his eyes became foggy and half open. 

"No, Thomas!" He faintly heard a girl yell his name and then her face appear in front of his. Teresa. She must have followed him here after she saw Newt leave. She approached him and got down on the floor. She rested his head on her leg as she continued to speak. Thomas only heard parts of her sentences as he was slowly fading into darkness. 

"Tom...stay with...I'll go...help." Her eyes were now filled with tears. 

"It's ok Teresa. I...deserve...it." Thomas looked into Teresa's eyes as the dizziness took over and sent him into a deep, dark sleep. 

 

Newt's POV

 

Newt got up and started walking away. He started to cry but he didn't want Thomas to see. He knew Thomas was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no changing Thomas's mind. 

Newt didn't know where he was going but he just kept walking. He didn't know where anything was yet so he just walked on. He thought about Thomas's outburst and why he got so angry so fast. It seemed like he genuinely cared for Newt's safety, but Newt thought maybe there was a deeper meaning to all this. It was all too confusing and it was giving him a headache. There was a battle going on in his head now and he couldn't shake his inner thoughts from fighting. 

Why did you leave him? You're such a bad friend. 

No, you did what he wanted. He'll get better soon. 

You said you would be there for him and you left him there?

Don't worry Newt, he's dangerous. You should have never gotten close to them. 

Newt's headache was growing. All the conflicting emotions were making him want to scream but he knew one thing. He abandoned Thomas in his time of need. He did exactly what he said he wouldn't do. Newt stopped walking and thought. I need to go back. Tommy needs me and I need to make sure he's ok. He's my best friend, maybe more than that and I need him too. Newt turned around and ran back to the bench. He wanted to get there as fast as he could. He wanted to see Thomas sitting on the bench so he could run up and hug him and tell him it would be ok. He wanted to hold him close and protect him, even if Thomas didn't want to be touched. He wanted to do so many things and more but when he got back to the bench, Thomas was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that was rough to read. I honestly had no intention of making it sad but I thought of it and it stuck. I have some ideas for how this is going to go. I want to work some happy into this soon. Happy thoughts until next time. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think or how mad you are at me below. ;) Dont worry, Newtmas is coming.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was confused at first but then he remembered the incident. He looked at his arms and noticed them both wrapped heavily in white bandages. In reality, Thomas didn't feel too bad physically. His arms stung a little from where he had cut but other than that he was ok. On the other hand, emotionally, he was a wreck. All his thoughts about Newt were weighing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Newtmas interaction in this one ;D

Thomas awoke in a soft bed. The daylight was shining in through a small opening in the wall. The light was faint so he assumed it was getting late. His back and head were propped up almost into a sitting position. He took in his surroundings and found Teresa sleeping in a chair by his bedside. He lightly turned his head to the left and found Minho pacing back and forth along the other side. The look of nervousness on his face was obvious. The Asian boy locked eyes with Thomas. His face changed from a look nervousness to a look of concern. 

"Thomas, are you ok? You scared us all to death. Talk to me, what happened?" His voice was slightly whispery but caring and demanding at the same time. He was obviously trying not to wake Teresa. It proved to be a failure. As if sensing that Thomas woke up, she also awoke a few seconds later. 

"Tom!" She rushed forward and pulled her arms around him as best she could. She stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling back. "Oh my god are you ok? We were so worried."

He was confused at first but then he remembered the incident. He looked at his arms and noticed them both wrapped heavily in white bandages. In reality, Thomas didn't feel too bad physically. His arms stung a little from where he had cut but other than that he was ok. On the other hand, emotionally, he was a wreck. All his thoughts about Newt were weighing him down. 

"I'm fine."

Minho being Minho must not have been ok with "I'm fine" as an answer because he continued to push for more information. 

"Thomas, don't lie to me. We can both tell you're not fine." He gestured to Thomas's arms. Thomas looked down, embarrassed by his actions. "Tell us what happened. We want to help but we can't if you don't tell us."

Thomas looked at his arms. He remembered the pain. He remembered the yelling and the fighting. He couldn't hide this one. He decided to spill it, for their sakes. 

"I yelled...no I screamed at him. He wanted to get closer to me and I freaked out and told him to go away. I told him to leave me alone." His eyes were becoming wet with tears but he wouldn't let them fall, not right now. "I did what I did because I hurt him. I needed to feel the same pain he felt for what I did. I deserved all of this."

Teresa and Minho both looked at him with looks of shock. They obviously didn't expect this much from Thomas. He also didn't need to say the name "Newt" for them to know who he was talking about. 

"I don't understand," Minho replied. "I thought that Newt coming back would help you. I thought you would get better with him here. Why didn't you tell us there was a problem? How do you think this makes us feel that you'd rather do...that, than come talk to one of us?" Teresa sat there silently nodding, probably agreeing with everything he said. 

"No it's not that. I promise. You guys are the best. It's just, it all happened so fast and my mind was attacking me and I panicked. I saw no other option at the time and now I ruined everything. Newt's never going to talk me again. I guess I successfully pushed him away for good now. I'm such a fuck up." Teresa grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Don't say that Tom. It's not true at all. Newt still loves you. You're still his friend."

"No he doesn't. He hates me now. He'll never talk to me again."

"It's not true Tom. He was here as soon as he found out what happened. He was here while you were out. He refused to leave until you woke up but me and Minho forced him to go rest. He's sleeping in your hammock right now. We told him that we'd wake him up when you came to." 

Thomas's eyes widened in shock. "He doesn't hate me? He wants to see me?" Thomas felt a little spark of hope that maybe their entire friendship wasn't ruined after all. 

"Yeah."

"But why? I was so mean. I screamed at him and told him to go away. I hate myself right now. How does he not?"

"Because love is stronger than hate. You are his friend and he knows how afraid you are. He wants to help you but he said you won't let him." 

"He said that?" Thomas looked down and sighed. "I don't want it to be this way. I do need his help."

"I know Tom."

"Teresa? Can you go get him, please? I want to talk to him?"

"Ok. Come on Minho, let's go wake Newt."

Minho walked by Thomas wishing him good luck on the way as the two walked out of the small house. Now that he thought about it, Thomas didn't really know where he was. It looked like Minho's hut but the bed was slightly different. Then he remembered what Gally had said a day or two ago. They were building him a house. This must have been his. 

He decided to use the time to think about what he wanted to say. He thought about the different ways that he could apologize: Newt I'm sorry, sorry I fucked up, sorry Newt I'm a dumbass with anxiety that has trouble being around you. He came up with a whole bunch of useless things to say but he managed to come up with something that would leave him some dignity.

A couple minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. A second later the door opened and Newt stepped though. His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were stained with tears. He had obviously been crying for what looked like hours. Thomas's heart shattered at the sight. He heard a small voice in the back of his head saying "you did this to him" but he pushed it away. He wouldn't let these thoughts poison his mind. Not anymore. He vowed to get better and his corrupt thoughts couldn't stop him anymore. 

Before he could speak, Newt rushed over to Thomas and wrapped his arms around the boy. Thomas tensed up at first and then untensed just as quickly. He felt comforted with Newt's arms around him this time. What had changed? 

"Tommy. I'm so sor-" Thomas cut him off before he could say anything else. He wouldn't let Newt apologize for nothing. 

"No Newt stop. You did nothing wrong. Just listen to me ok?" Newt nodded his head signaling for Thomas to continue. Newt had pulled back from the hug and sat down in the chair before he spoke again. "Newt you have nothing to be sorry about. Don't you dare ever try to apologize for anything you do. I am the problem here. I'm sorry I screamed at you like that and I didn't mean anything I said. I have anxiety sometimes and Im struggling with it. Just know that you are my best friend and you are everything to me. I just don't think I could handle losing you again. That's why I blew up at you. The thought of losing you again makes me sick. I'm too over protective and I want to work on it. I promise I won't ever shut you out again. I really will try. You are the nicest, most thoughtful person I've ever known and I can't believe you put up with me the way you do. I'm sorry Newt. I hope you can forgive me for what I did and we can move past this. I don't want to lose you again."

Newt was looking back at him with the most sorry filled eyes he had ever seen. His eyes were almost black, each one a dark abyss. They were glassy because of new tears forming. 

"I do forgive you Tommy. I just wished you would've talked to someone instead of hurting yourself. You don't deserve any of this. The only thing you were wrong about was me. I did do something wrong. I abandoned you at that bench when you needed me. I left you there when I should've stayed and protected you. It's because of me that you did what you did. I'm sorry Tommy. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Newt. You're my best friend. I thought you hated me?"

"I could never hate you. I like everything about you. The way you laugh and the way you smile." Newt thought about what he was saying for a minute. "You know I would do anything to see you smile again."

"Maybe sometime I can but I can't do it alone. Newt, I need you. I need you to be there for me. No matter how pushy I get and no matter how sad I am, please be there for me."

"Always. Forever." They sat there for a few minutes taking in the silence. They both relaxed a bit knowing that the other didn't hate them. All they wanted was each other's happiness but it seemed like they had to cross so many obstacles before they could reach it. It was all so tiring. 

"Newt?" 

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Do you still want to be a Runner?"

Newt sighed. "If you don't want me to than I won't. I can-"

"You didn't answer the question. Do you still want to be a Runner?" 

"Yes. I would love to be one."

"Good because effective immediately Newt, you are now a Runner." 

Newt's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. 

"Really Tommy? I can't believe it. You really want me to?"

"Yes Newt. I want you to be there with me when I go out on hunts. I want you to be by my side. We can protect each other and spend time together too. I would be honored if you joined my team." Newt rushed forward and hugged Thomas with all the force he could manage. "Ow. Newt watch the arms please."

"Sorry Tommy. I'm just really bloody excited. I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess."

Thomas smiled and then chuckled a small laugh. "You know what's funny?"

"Oh god what did I do this time?"

"No Newt you're good. It's just that when we were back in the Maze together, I wanted to be a runner so bad. I pleaded and begged for you to make me one and eventually my puppy dog eyes and persistence made you cave because I became a Runner in a couple days."

"Oh please. Like your eyes made me make you a bloody important figure. I'd never give in to your tricks." Newt was smiling up a storm now. 

"Don't lie, you love my eyes."

"That's true. They're quite..." Newt tried to think of the right word. "Beautiful?" God damn it Newt, he mentally cussed. You shouldn't have said that. That wasn't the right bloody word to say out loud. 

"You like my eyes?" He was stuck in the situation now. He decided to go with it. 

"I mean yeah. They're all dark and caring. I like them."

"Well I like yours too. They're...dark and consuming. Like they are trying to pull me into your soul when I look at you." Both boys laughed and Thomas smiled. Newt had to call him out this time. 

"You're smiling and laughing. You're getting better."

"Because of you."

"Because you're happy. You're strong and you can move past this."

"Thanks Newt."

"You're welcome. It's all true you know." He paused. "Well I think I'll leave you to rest. It's getting late. I'll be back in the morning, yeah? Feel better ok Tommy?" Newt pet Thomas's hair. He didn't know what came over him but he felt an urge to do it. The softness was overwhelming and Newt loved the feeling on his fingers. He snapped himself back to reality when he realized what he was doing. He looked at Thomas and he didn't seem to mind because his eyes had closed as some point. His breathing seemed to have steadied so Newt assumed he had fallen asleep. 

Newt got up from the chair and started quietly walking toward the door. He didn't want to wake Thomas. All that boy needed was sleep right now. 

"Stay with me."

Newt jumped a little and turned around. A look of confusion covered his face. "I thought you were asleep. What do you mean stay with you? Where would I stay?"

"You can sleep in the bed with me. I'd feel safer if you're around. I don't want you to go yet."

"But what about the touching thing? If we sleep in the same bed we're bound to touch at some point."

"You didn't care about that a second ago." Newt blushed and looked down at his feet but he caught a glimpse of Thomas smiling. It made him feel a little better. "Plus I don't care. I want to get over that. Please Newt. I don't want you to go."

"Won't it be weird though?"

"We're just friends. Friends can sleep in the same bed. It's not like we're a couple."

They weren't a couple but in the back of Newt's mind, a part of him said they should be. It was a small part of his brain that said they should be together and he felt it growing each time he saw Thomas. They couldn't be together though, could they? Newt knew Thomas was attractive and funny but he never really thought about them as a couple before now. Newt decided to drop the idea for now but it was hard considering he was about to sleep in the same bed as his best friend. 

"Newt? Are you ok?" Newt was so deep in thought he realized he never really answered Thomas. 

"Um...sure Tommy. If you want me to stay then I'll stay with you."

Thomas smiled and moved to the side of the bed to make room for Newt. It was a queen sized bed that could fit both of them in it easily. To be honest, Thomas wasn't really sure where they got mattresses from but he was grateful for it now. Newt approached the bed and slid under the covers next to Thomas. Newt felt his body warm up at the sensation of being next to Thomas. All these sudden feelings were overwhelming and he didn't understand what came over him. Nevertheless, it still felt nice.

Thomas laid his head down on the pillow facing Newt. Their faces were only a couple inches apart as he spoke. 

"Thanks Newt. I really appreciate this. You're really comfy and warm."

"You're welcome Tommy. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." 

Newt was beginning to question his intentions. He thought about it while he was beginning to drift off to sleep. I like Thomas but do I more than like him? Do I want a relationship? He looked forward at Thomas. Damn he looks bloody cute when he sleeps, he thought. He mentally groaned knowing that even if he did fall for Thomas, they would never be together. Thomas just said a couple minutes ago that they were just friends and not a couple but Thomas had been flirty before. Or was that just how Thomas was? He made a mental note that he would need to pay special attention to how Thomas acted around him from now on. He also needed to control his emotions. No more "beautiful eyes" or "Tommy sounds cuter than Thomas" comments. He'd have to keep them inside his head...for now. 

It had been a long day and he decided all this thinking would do him no good. Sleep was all he needed right now. Thomas had been sleeping for some time now and Newt followed soon after. They fell asleep on their own sides of the bed but little did they know that soon after, their limbs would be intertwined together and they'd be cuddling for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a happy ending? That's weird right. I'm glad that happened for once. I hope this chapter was alright and everyone enjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated. I love everyone who reads this. :D


	10. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gave in. He thought going out and being productive would be better but it was hard to refuse spending a whole day with Thomas. "Ok Tommy but tomorrow we're both getting back to a schedule. Thomas smiled and it sent a wave of happiness through Newt. This boy's smile will be the death of me, Newt thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a redo of chapter 10. I deleted the last one and fixed it up a bit. Thank you to the two that commented and helped me figure out my characters were a little OOC. As much as I would like to have a flirty Thomas, I realized that he doesn't fit this story. I hope you like the new version.

Newt awoke the next morning to a smiling Thomas looking at him from across the bed. His brown eyes were locked on Newt's. 

"Good morning beautiful," Thomas spoke aloud. Beautiful? Why did Thomas say that, Newt thought. 

"Morning Tommy. How are-"

Before he could finish he was cut off by a strong kiss on his lips. Thomas's soft lips were pressed against his own in a desperate, sloppy wake up kiss. Newt felt pleasure surge through him as he kissed back with equal force. He didn't know where this came from but he was enjoying it. It seemed like nothing could ruin the moment and to make it even better, Thomas was moaning Newt's name. 

"Newt...Newt." At first it sounded pleasant but then it turned forceful. "Newt...Newt! Wake up!"

~~~~~~

Newt awoke to the sounds of muffled screaming. It was faint but it was close. He slowly opened his eyes, irritated by the wake up noise. It wasn't until he was a little more aware that he recognized the noise. In fact, it wasn't a noise at all. It was a voice and it was Thomas's. Everything had been a dream. 

"Newt...you're squishing my arm. Please move off it. You're hurting me."

If Newt wasn't awake before, he was now. Thomas's pained voice was an instant wake up call and he immediately complied with his request. He shifted his weight in order to get off of Thomas's arm that was underneath him. He carefully got off, not wanting to cause Thomas more discomfort. 

"Shit...ah bloody hell," Newt yelled as he sat up and back away from Thomas. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to lay on your arm. I guess I'm a cuddler when I sleep. Are you ok? Does it hurt bad?" Newt was concerned that maybe he had crossed the line. 

Thomas looked to be fine now but it still didn't ease Newt knowing that he hurt Thomas previously. "Yeah I'm ok now. It just didn't feel so good at the time." Thomas could see the look of distress in Newt's dark eyes as he sat up. "But it's gone now. I'll be fine, ok? Don't worry about it." Thomas clapped his hand on Newt's shoulder in a conciliatory gesture. 

"How can I not worry about it. I smashed your injured arm under my body. I feel bad. What can I do to make it up to you? Please, ask anything?"

Thomas sat there pondering the question. He didn't need anything from Newt but Newt wasn't backing down without a request. "You can spend the day with me. I don't want to be alone just yet."

"But don't you need to do your job?" Thomas just held up his arms signaling he couldn't do what he needed. He looked embarrassed so Newt shifted the attention to himself. "Don't I need to get a job?"

"You can wait one more day and so can everyone else. Please." Thomas was pleading. "I want to make it up to you for what I did."

Newt gave in. He thought going out and being productive would be better but it was hard to refuse spending a whole day with Thomas. "Ok Tommy but tomorrow we're both getting back to a schedule. Thomas smiled and it sent a wave of happiness through Newt. This boy's smile will be the death of me, Newt thought. 

"Thanks Newt. You're the best." Thomas looked at him with eyes that showed he genuinely meant it. Newt was definitely grateful for coming here. "Hey Newt?" Thomas stomach was growling from the lack of food. 

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Do you want me to go get us something to eat?" He hadn't eaten since the previous day and the hunger was getting to him. 

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll go instead. You can stay here and relax." Newt was more than happy to go in place of Thomas. He didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable by himself in the Glade. 

"Its ok Newt. I won't make you go. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around the Glade." Classic Thomas. Always concerned with Newt's well being. 

"I'm fine Tommy. Really it's ok."

"Can I at least go with you?"

To be honest, Newt felt a little nervous to let Thomas go outside. He didn't want Thomas to have another episode after all the progress they had made since the previous night. "Ok Tommy but if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me and we'll leave immediately and come back here." 

Thomas perked up at the plan. After all Thomas had done, he understood why Newt was hesitant to let him go out alone. 

"Newt," Thomas asked. "Do you want to go now or...?"

"Right. Yeah we can go now. I'm pretty hungry now that you mentioned food." 

"Ok just let me change first. Do you want one of my shirts to change into?"

Newt's breath hitched a little in his chest. He was going to wear Thomas's shirt? Every part of that situation sounded great to him. He simply nodded to Thomas, signaling it was ok. Thomas pulled two shirts out of a bag near the side of the bed. He sighed when he saw them. 

"Is something wrong?" Newt asked, slightly concerned. 

"No it's just...do you mind if I give you the short sleeve shirt? I know it's a little chilly but I want to cover up my arms. It's embarrassing to-"

"Say no more Tommy. Of course I'll wear the bloody short sleeve if you want me to. I can manage." Newt was happy to oblige. 

Thomas beamed at him. He tossed the gray t-shirt to Newt and started to remove his own. He looked up at Newt and caught him looking. He blushed a shade of red as Newt looked down at his feet. He quickly dressed himself, embarrassed that Newt was looking at his bandaged arms. 

Little did he know that as Newt lifted his own shirt over his head and as he lifted the new shirt down, his heart skipped a beat as he caught a glimpse of Thomas's body. It was amazing. He had big strong arms, muscular shoulders, and a chest that was defined to perfection. Ok so maybe he did have a little crush on Thomas. 

The two boys finished drawing and Thomas walked over to Newt. "Come on," Thomas said while wrapping an arm around Newt's shoulder. "I'm starving and I know you are too." Newt just nodded, agreeing with Thomas's statement. 

"I'm bloody dying. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Thomas looked a little taken back by what Newt had said. 

"What do you mean yesterday afternoon? Why didn't you-. Ohh." It seemed to click in Thomas's brain. "Newt you should've eaten. I was going to be ok. I'm sorry I caused you more pain. When I did it, it didn't think of the consequences." 

"I'm sorry Tommy. I was too worried to eat anything with you being asleep. It didn't seem right to eat away while you were passed out. I didn't know if you would wake up." Thomas looked over to Newt's eyes. They were filled with sorrow and sadness. 

"Hey Newt, it's ok. I'm awake and I'm getting better. I'm not that person anymore and I'm really sorry that I caused you that pain." Thomas pulled Newt into a tight hug. It was comforting and loving and never ending. They stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity before they broke apart.

"I know," Newt replied. "Now, let's go get some buggin breakfast and put all this behind us for good. Let's just not talk about it again."

"I'd like that Newt. Let's go eat!" Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and started quickly dragging him toward the kitchen. The feeling of Thomas's hand in his just felt right. His hands were comforting and seemed to fit perfectly in Newt's. This boy is my weakness, Newt thought. Why can't I just ask him out like a normal human. Newt mentally groaned at the thought of never dating this sweet boy next to him. He pushed away the thought, not wanting to ruin his day other Thomas. 

When they got there, they quickly grabbed some food and said hello to Frypan. They ate faster than usual because they wanted to return to the room as soon as possible. Thomas was right about one thing, it was chilly out. The tropical wind was blowing strong and the absence of heat made it uncomfortable. 

"Newt," Thomas asked, initiating the conversation. "Do you mind if I find Sonya or Harriet after we eat?"

"Sure Tommy. Why do you need them?" Newt asked Thomas the question but he already knew the answer. 

"I need them to lead the Runners for a while until I come back," Thomas answered. "They're my best and I need someone in charge."

"Of course." 

After their talk, they finished up their food and left the table to search for Sonya or Harriet. 

They mindlessly walked around the Glade hoping to stumble upon one of the girls. They made small talk and enjoyed each other's company until they finally found a dark skinned girl walking theirs way. Thomas seemed to know her but to Newt, she was unfamiliar. Her eyes widened as she saw the pair approaching. What was that all about?

"Newt? I thought you were dead." Oh yeah, that. "It's so good to see you. When did you get here?" She pulled him into a hug and he felt the need to hug back so he did. 

He broke the hug after a couple of seconds and explained himself. "They dropped me off the night of the celebration. It's good to see you to..." The end of his sentence trailed off as he realized he didn't remember the girl's name. Thomas jumped in to save his ass. 

"Harriet, I need you to do something for me." So this was Harriet. Newt would have to remember that. 

"Sure Thomas, whatever you need," she responded with a polite smile. 

"Ok so unfortunately I hurt my arm yesterday and I can't go out on hunts with you guys for a couple of days. So, I want to put you and Sonya in charge until I'm back. Sound good?"

"Yeah of course but what happened to your arm? Are you ok?" She had a genuine look of concern on her face but Thomas tensed up regardless. Newt decided that it was his turn to save Thomas's ass. 

"He was helping me lift some wood yesterday and it slipped. The nasty bugger cut up most of his forearm." It wasn't much of a story but Harriet seemed to accept it for now. 

"Ok well I guess I have work to do then. I'll go find Sonya and we'll make a plan. Good to know you're ok Newt and I hope you get better Thomas. Bye boys." She smiled at the friends pulling both of them into hugs before they parted ways. 

Now that their mission was complete, they could go back to Thomas's hut and hang out all day. The chilly air was getting to Newt and he'd do anything to get back in that room, especially with the beautiful brown eyed boy walking next to him. They continued their walk until they reached the door and opened it to get inside. Sweet relief suddenly filled Newt. The hut was warmer because it kept the cold air out but he was still chilled. Thomas sat down on the corner of the bed and Newt sat down on the opposite side.

"So," Thomas asked. "Can I ask you something? I need your help real quick." 

"Sure Tommy, whatever you need." 

"Can you help me change my...bandages?" Thomas asked, slightly trailing off at the end of his sentence. 

"Of course and don't feel embarrassed either. I want to see that happy spark in your eyes from now on. Can you try that for me?" Newt hated seeing Thomas so down. 

Thomas smiled. It was a small, weak smile but regardless, he tried. "Yeah Newt. I will. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Newt smiled as he grabbed some bandages off a small bedside table. "That's what friends are for. Now hold out your arm for me." 

Thomas reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and held out his right arm. Newt took it in his hand and started to unravel it. He slowly unwrapped it from the arm, carefully, trying not to hurt Thomas. When the bandage was fully removed, Newt viewed the arm with an expression of sympathy. There was a long red scar running down the length of his forearm. The skin around it was red and irritated.

"I know," Thomas said quietly. "I'm awful." The sad thoughts and painful memories were returning to Thomas's mind. 

Newt started to rewrap the bandage around his arm as he looked up at Thomas, frustrated that the brunette thought so low of himself. "Don't ever say that again Tommy. You're a great guy and you need to stop bringing yourself down. I want you to be happy. Don't let the bad thoughts enter your bloody mind. Think happy thoughts." 

Thomas didn't respond. He sat there while Newt finished up the bandage of his second arm. 

He carefully finished wrapping the bandage and looked up at Thomas. His brown eyes were watery. "I'm sorry Newt. I know I have issues but I built up these walls and...it's hard to get over them now."

"What about Teresa and Minho. You always seem happy when you're with them." Then newt came to a sudden realization and he hoped to God he was wrong. "Tommy...is it me?"

Thomas looked hurt. "What? No Newt. I don't want you ever to think that. It's just that I'm still adjusting to you being here. I need you." 

"I know Tommy. I just want you to be more comfortable around be and not feel so...afraid to get hurt." He put his hand on Thomas's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "So, how do you want to spend our day? We can do whatever we want as long as we stay here because it's bloody cold outside."

Thomas knew that Newt was right. He thought about opening up but he was always afraid of getting hurt. Not anymore. He decided it was for the best to break down his walls with Newt right now. His best friend was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. I'm not a writer so sorry if it's bad but I'm trying to make it as good as I can :) I hope I fixed up my characters and made them better :D  
> Love everyone who follows this. <3 <3


	11. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both sitting on a corner of the bed, facing each other, thinking about what to do. Thomas thought about what Newt had said. It was true, they had all day to do whatever the hell they wanted to with no interruption. They could talk or sleep or anything really. Talking might be the best for me right now, Thomas thought. I need to explain myself and put it all out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...I think I took an extra day in writing this one. School is over though so I'll get on it. A bunch of Newt/Thomas interaction in this one.   
> :D

They were both sitting on a corner of the bed, facing each other, thinking about what to do. Thomas thought about what Newt had said. It was true, they had all day to do whatever the hell they wanted to with no interruption. They could talk or sleep or anything really. Talking might be the best for me right now, Thomas thought. I need to explain myself and put it all out in the open. 

Thomas's thoughts were interrupted by Newt. "I got something we could do for now if you can't think of anything," Newt added. "It might help you and me both." Thomas looked at him with joyful brown eyes. 

"Cool, what is it? I'll basically do anything you suggest," Thomas responded. 

If you only knew what I wanted to suggest, Newt thought. 

"So I was thinking that maybe you could talk to me about the Glade. The old one not this one. Maybe, tell me some happy stories about us when we were there. Hopefully, it triggers some memories back and make you happier." 

"Ok Newt that sounds good." Then Thomas's smile turned into a mischievous grin. He thought that maybe making some jokes would make Newt happier and lighten the mood. "I was hoping you would say we could fool around or make out but we can do this instead." 

Newt's jaw dropped. He could feel the color drain from his face. He had to be joking, right? He wouldn't just blatantly blurt that out loud. His suspicions were confirmed when Thomas busted out in a wave of laughter. He fell back on the bed, laughing at Newt's reaction. Newt sat there dumbfounded, not really knowing what to say. He found the right words after Thomas had calmed down a bit. 

"Easy Tommy. You're going to throw up a lung." Thomas was still letting out small chuckles as he regained his composure. 

"Sorry Newt." Thomas wiped a tear away from his eye, still laughing. "I was expecting you to laugh but your reaction was just priceless. I don't think you've ever been more shocked. I wish I had a camera to save that moment." Newt couldn't help but smile. 

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're making jokes. When you try, you're actually pretty bloody hilarious. You should do it more often." 

"You think so?" Thomas asked questioningly.

"Of course. A good sense of humor is a great start. Keep this up and your..." Newt wondered how to word it without offending Thomas. "Depressing thoughts won't come around anymore."

"Yeah you're probably right." Thomas paused before he got back on track. "So what kind of a story do you want to hear?"

Newt pondered the question before revealing his answer. "How about a funny one?"

"Hmm." Thomas had to think of a good one to share. He thought about his first night at the Glade. Thomas was feeling lonely and sitting by himself against a log and Newt came over to talk to him and cheer him up. 

"I got one." Thomas sounded enthusiastic so Newt was excited. 

Newt perked up and listened intently to Thomas as he started the story. "So, it was my first night in the Glade and obviously I didn't really know anyone. I had met a few people but I didn't have any friends yet. I was bored and sitting against a log away from the party that the Glade was throwing for me and next thing I know, a blonde British boy walked up. You sat down next to me to be friendly I think. Out of everyone there, you were the only one that was really nice to me that night."

"So did I get you to party?" Newt nudged Thomas in the side with his elbow and then they both let out small chuckles. 

"Well you talked to me about the Maze and other things that dealt with the Glade. You were really friendly and nice and you made me feel wanted there."

"How bloody nice of me," Newt mocked. 

"Yeah it was. But then you gave me this drink."

"Drink of what?" Newt was skeptical. A small smile crept in his face as he wondered what Thomas would say. 

"I didn't know. So I drank it and let me tell you, it was the worst thing I've ever put in my mouth. I spat it out in front of me while you laughed in my face. I'm glad you did it though because from then I knew for sure that we would be great friends. Only a friend would do something so shucked up to another person."

"Wow Tommy, I was a funny guy."

"Are..." 

Newt looked at him. His face was scrunched up in a confused expression. "Are...what? I'm lost."

"You said I was a funny guy. That's not true." Newt was more puzzled now than before. The pieces weren't falling in to place just quite yet. "It's you are a funny guy. Not was. Are. You are still the same Newt with the same personality and the same humor. Just cause you don't remember, doesn't mean it all goes away."

Thomas was right. To Newt, it was like his old self never existed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped out. I AM a funny guy and I will gladly give you mysterious liquids again," Newt joked trying to bring Thomas out of the sad state he was falling back into. 

It must have worked because Thomas perked up again. "Yeah right. Like I'll ever accept another drink from you again." They laughed and laughed. It wasn't that funny but they were enjoying each other's company. Newt loved the closeness and friendliness of their talk. 

"We're dysfunctional," Newt added. 

"Yeah I think we are but that's ok, it works."

They spent a good portion of the day talking. Thomas was telling Newt stories of their past lives and Newt was listening intently.

He told him stories about how Newt would always defend him, and the story of him becoming a Runner. And how Newt would always have his back, no matter what. 

"So your only punishment was one night in a pit without food?" Thomas had just finished telling him the story of when he broke the rules. "How'd you brainwash me into doing that one for ya?"

Thomas smiled and looked down. His cheeks were slightly blushing. "I didn't. That was all you my friend." He chuckled and it made Newt's smile even wider. 

While listening to all Thomas's stories, Newt realized something. It seemed that back in the Glade, he might have been crushing on Thomas as well. From the way he told the stories about himself: Newt defending him back and forth, getting him out of punishments, and making him a Runner after a couple days (which Newt now knew that it was fairly hard to become a Runner). The old Newt seemed to like Thomas as much as he did, maybe more. It made him wonder, was Thomas really that oblivious that I liked him? He realized he was fading out so he quickly snapped out of it and got back to listening. 

Newt often found that sometimes, he was lost in Thomas's big brown eyes that he loved so much. His eyes sparkled when he told them. He also found Thomas's story telling to be adorable. The way he would get so into it and be so genuinely happy about their past. He was so glad that Thomas was breaking down his walls and letting Newt in, and being happy. It made him wonder if Thomas had the same feelings as he did. He knew it was a long shot but a boy could hope couldn't he? 

Thomas was just finishing up a story about when they first met. Newt listened in closely to this one thinking that it would be interesting. 

"When we first met, I was talking to someone named Alby. He didn't...make it." Thomas's eyes changed to a look of sadness but he shook his head and snapped out of the sad spell just as quick. "Anyways, then you walked up all jokes and smiles and everything changed and I just didn't know it yet. But now I know, that in that moment right there, I met the best friend I've ever had. From one glance at you, I knew you would be a good friend to me, even if no one else was. Of course later on I had Minho and some others, but you were there for me in a comforting sort of way that no one else could copy. For that, I'm grateful." Thomas smiled innocently at Newt and shrugged his shoulders. "You know I love you like my own brother."

Newt felt flattered and let down at the same time. On one hand, Thomas had said he felt a closeness to him that he didn't feel with everyone else. But on the other hand, Thomas only felt brotherly love for him. Nothing more. 

"Thanks Tommy. I feel the same about you." 

Thomas smiled but it was off. It was a forced smile like he was upset about something. Or maybe he was hiding something?

"Can I ask you a question?" Newt asked him curiously. Thomas nodded his head and muttered sure. "Ok well forgive me if I'm over stepping a boundary or making you feel uncomfortable but I just can't help but wonder, why me? Why do you feel more comfortable around me than any other person here? Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but I just don't understand what it is that I do." 

Thomas looked at him, puzzled and a little surprised. His mind was searching for the rights words. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after, wanting to rethink the wording of his sentence. "Well Newt, it's hard to explain. I don't really know why you. I guess because you've never done anything to hurt me and I know you never will. You give off a vibe that makes me feel safe." Thomas didn't really answer the question and Newt wanted more. Ii seemed like he was avoiding something. 

"But what about Minho. He would never hurt you either and he could probably protect you ten times better than me."

"No!" Thomas blurted out. He looked down, embarrassed as if he had just done something wrong. "No he can't. He's spastic and downright dangerous sometimes. You're calm and careful about what you do. That's exactly what I need to be comforted. You just have all the right qualities."

It still seemed that he was hiding something but Newt didn't want to push too hard and make Thomas stop talking again. 

As Newt was thinking, a chill ran through his body and he shivered. "Geez it just got bloody cold in here. I don't know about you but I need to get under the blankets right now." He got up off the corner of the bed and moved to the top to get under the covers. He propped himself up on the pillows and covered himself up to his neck. The warmth spread through his body. 

"Are you warm enough," Thomas asked. "Do you want me to get in there with you?" Thomas asked a little too eagerly but also innocently at the same time. 

Newt was shocked and a little confused. Did Thomas just want to get into bed with him (for the second time already) or did he actually care about warming Newt up?

"Sure if you want," Newt added. "I'm not going to stop you."

Thomas hopped off the corner of the bed and climbed under the blankets with Newt. He propped himself up next to the boy and covered himself up. 

Newt just looked forward and thought about what he was doing. Here he was in a bed with the boy he liked. He didn't ask Thomas to climb in but the boy seemed eager to help. Newt wondered if it was because Thomas felt a genuine concern for his body temperature or he was starting to develop more feelings. 

Deep in his thoughts, Newt almost didn't realize a soft touch on his shoulder. Almost. He looked over and found Thomas's head resting on it. He seemed to be sleeping because his breathing was even. Thomas really was a child sometimes. Sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? Really Thomas?

The feeling of Thomas sleeping against his shoulder was nice, even though it was accidental. The warmth radiating off of him was soothing. His eyes were becoming droopy now that he had no one to talk to. He let them close and he slowly drifted off to sleep, resting his head on Thomas's in the process. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Thomas. It's party time!"

Newt awoke to a loud outburst as the door swung open and Minho burst inside. Thomas also jumped awake as he heard the Asian enter. Newt locked eyes with they boy. 

"Newt?" Minho asked. "Why are you here? And why the shuck are you guys sleeping together?" Newt was too shocked to speak. 

Thomas spoke up sleepily but quickly. His eyes were still half opened. "Newt was cold so we were sharing body heat. Then I fell asleep and he must've soon after." Thomas shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. 

Minho laughed. "Sharing body heat? Is that your code for cuddling?" Newt could just feel his face heating up from this conversation. 

"I was being a good friend." Thomas responded, a little more awake now. "You should try it some time." He sent Minho a devilish smirk and Newt almost wanted to laugh. 

"That's cold dude. At least I didn't catch you guys fooling around. That would have been awkward." Thomas quickly opened his mouth to say a comeback but closed it just as fast. Minho shut him up quick. 

"So anyway," Minho continued. "Before I caught you guys in your little love fest." Thomas rolled his eyes. "I was coming to tell you about the party tonight."

"Party? What party? Didn't we just have a party like three days ago? And shouldn't second in command have known about another party more than a day in advance." Thomas seemed confused that Minho didn't tell him sooner. 

"Well you were a bit preoccupied." Minho motioned to the two in bed. "I decided it kind of last minute. It's a homecoming party for Newt. It was supposed to be a surprise but he's here so I guess...surprise Newt!" Minho yelled with fake enthusiasm. 

Now that the topic had changed away from the two bays in bed, Newt felt more comfortable to talk. "I don't need a buggin party. I'll be plenty happy without one."

"Come on Newt. Have some fun." Minho sent them a wide grin. "Gally is making alcohol." 

"Oh no not that stuff," Thomas groaned. "I hate that stuff."

"Well too bad. We're all getting drunk and you're going to like it. You too Newt." 

The thought of getting drunk made Newt feel uneasy but he figured he might as well. After all, he was the guest of honor. 

"So what time do we need to be ready?" Newt chimed into the conversation. 

"Like now dude. It's already 9:00."

Newt's eyes widened and he assumed Thomas's did as well. 9:00? He looked over at Thomas and he was right, eyes as shocked as Newt's. "We slept for like four hours Newt. It felt like a small nap." Newt nodded and looked over to the small window and noticed a clear difference he should have seen before. Yep, it was dark now. 

Minho interrupted his observation. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to get ready. Party's on the beach. Be there or be square." He smiled at the boys and then quickly left through the door from which he emerged, dodging a pillow that was thrown by Thomas. 

"Shuck face," Thomas muttered under his breath. "Well I guess we have a party to get you to. Let's get ready to go."

"I guess so." This was Newt's first party that he would remember. He was filled with mixed emotions. Happiness because he could be with his friends, confusion as to why they felt the need to throw him a party, and anxiety because of the alcohol. He couldn't remember ever having any so he was nervous. Oh well, he thought. I guess there's a first time for everything. I'll get over it. 

They had both gotten ready (not needing to do much because they were wearing some of the only clothes they had) and left the hut toward the brightly lit beach.


	12. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready Newt. Tomboy. Bottoms up." Minho said as he poured the drink down his throat. Thomas reluctantly followed Minho's actions and drank the liquid. Newt hesitated but he followed soon after. The liquid ran down his throat and burned as it traveled along. Thomas was right about one thing, it did not taste good. He cringed a little as he swallowed it down. The night was starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I got a little carried away writing this one. It's a bit longer than the other ones. I hope that's ok. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. :D

Newt and Thomas approached the beach with a small sense of optimism. They told themselves it would be fun to loosen up a little bit and have some fun with some of the others Gladers. Newt would also be able to re-acquaintance himself with some of his old friends. He had only met some of them but, he wanted to talk to them like he thought he use to. So far the only ones he felt comfortable around were Thomas (obviously), Minho, and Teresa (somewhat). He wanted to expand his assortment of friends and get more familiar with each and every one of them. He wondered how many of them there still were to meet.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Hey Newt?" Thomas mimicked and replied back to him. 

"Who else don't I know here? Friends wise I mean." There couldn't have been much more could there?

"Well," Thomas tilted his head up, thinking about his answer. "I'll go through the whole list. There's obviously Minho and Teresa. Then I think you said you met Sonya and we met Harriet together. You met Frypan." He stopped to think again. "I don't think you've met Aris, Jorge, or Brenda yet. You saw Gally when we found you on the beach that night but I don't think you've properly met him. I think that's it."

"Well then I want to meet all of them tonight." Then he thought of what he was going to do later on. Alcohol. "Before I drink because I want to remember meeting them. Then me and you can go off and have a damn good time." 

"Ok I'll take you to all of them. Do you want me to stay with you or give you some space with them?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me." Newt said a bit too eagerly. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not Newt." He smiled and then chuckled a little after that. "Not Newt. That sounds funny."

Newt couldn't help but smile. "You're a bloody weirdo you know." 

"Whatever Newt." Thomas looked ahead and saw some familiar faces. He pointed to the small group on the beach. "There's a few of them Newt. I'll take you to them." He grabbed Newt's hand and interlocked it with his as they started walking toward their friends. 

The group consisted of Minho, Teresa, Sonya, and an unfamiliar brown haired girl. They approached their friends and were greeted promptly. The brown haired girl looked a little skeptical at Newt. That seemed to be the typical reaction of the people that saw him for the first time now. 

"Hey Tomboy," Minho greeted him. "What's going on Newt?"

Before he could answer, the brown haired girl cut in. Her tone was harsh and accusing. It seemed to be directed more toward Newt. "Why are you two holding hands? What are you dating or something?"

Come to think of it, Newt had no idea why Thomas had grabbed his hand. Thomas spoke up to defend Newt and fix the confusing situation. "No we're not dating. I just grabbed it to lead him over here. That's all." Thomas had let go of his hand now and Newt suddenly missed the contact. 

"Cool it Brenda." Teresa also spoke up. So Brenda was her name. "Thomas is just making up for the time that they lost when Newt was gone."

She still looked annoyed at Newt but she didn't talk again. She looked over to Thomas and smiled at him. Newt wasn't oblivious. Brenda must have liked Thomas and was jealous that he was close to Newt. He was starting not to like her. 

Everyone had started their own little conversations inside the group so Newt just looked around. He looked to his left and saw Sonya. She was eyeing him up and down and she was biting her lip with a small smile on her face. Now what was she doing? 

"Hey Newt," she said a little seductively? Was that how she said it? Seductively? "How are you?"

"Hi Sonya." He played it cool like he didn't know what she was doing. "I'm good. Tonight's going to be fun right?" 

"I'm counting on it." She turned and walked away, smile still on her face. Newt noticed her hips shaking a bit more than the average person's. 

Next thing he knew, Thomas was tapping on his arm. He turned to look and him and was met with Thomas's beautiful brown eyes. "What was that all about?" Thomas whispered to Newt. 

"I don't know really. She just asked me how I was. I said I was good and tonight would be fun. Then she said she was counting on it and she buggin walked away. It's all a bit confusing." 

"Oh, well ok then. Do you want me to take you to go meet more of our friends or what?" 

"Sure why not?" Newt shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. 

"Hey guys?" Thomas spoke up to the rest of the group. They looked to him so he continued. "Me and Newt are going to go meet some more of our friends that he doesn't remember."Thomas shook his head back in the direction of more people. 

"Ok, sounds good." Minho said folding his arms and leaning back against a small tree. "Just bring him back to me when you're done. Me and you are going to present him as our newest greenie to everyone who doesn't know him yet."

"Sure thing Min." Thomas nodded as he started walking away. Newt followed him quickly after waving goodbye to his friends. 

Newt and Thomas walked around looking for Gally, Jorge or Aris. They saw many unfamiliar faces and no familiar ones. Newt wanted more info on Brenda. Maybe Thomas liked her too. He needed to know.

"Thomas? What's up with Brenda? She was looking at me funny and seemed cold toward me."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Does she like you?" It was digging away at Newt and he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

"Yeah she does." Newt's heart sank a little at the confirmation of his suspicion. "She tried to ask me out a couple days ago but I said no." Newt perked back up again. He still had a chance. 

"Why'd you turn her down?" 

"Cause I just couldn't see myself dating her. I mean she's pretty and I like her but not like that. She just isn't the right one for me." Thomas smiled at Newt and Newt returned one. 

Newt opened his mouth to talk but Thomas beat him to it. "Hey, there's Gally and Aris. Let's go talk to them." He grabbed Newt's hand again and started dragging him toward the boys. Aris and Gally were taking to each other as Newt and Thomas approached. Gally nodded signaling hello and Aris stared Newt down with wide eyes. 

"Newt? How did you get here? And when?" Aris questioned him the same that everyone else had been doing lately. Newt explained the story and Aris lost his look of confusion. "Oh well in that case, I'm Aris." They shook hands as new friends. 

"Hey Newt," Gally said with a small wave. "Sorry I walked off that night. It was just a little too hard for me to take in at the time."

Newt shrugged it off like no big deal. "It's fine. Gally right?" Gally nodded with a smile. "I just wanted to say that I'm here now and I want to get to know you guys again. And Gally, I will definitely be drinking whatever it is that you make tonight."

"Of course Newt. I have a bunch of it made up for later on. See you guys later?" 

"Yeah Gally," Thomas jumped in. "By the way, have you seen Jorge?"

Aris spoke up answering the question. "I talked to him earlier and he said he wasn't coming." 

"That's too bad. Sorry Newt, maybe next time." Thomas shrugged it off. 

They said their goodbyes and went back to Minho and the others. They found them standing in the same spot still talking. Brenda was gone so only Teresa and Minho remained.

"Hey guys lets get up there." Minho basically pushed them toward a small stage before they even stopped walking. "Then we can drink our hearts out."

They walked on to the small stage, Minho and Thomas on Newt's left and right. Minho called for everyone's attention. Suddenly all eyes were upfront and Newt became the center of attention. 

"So," Minho started his speech. "Many of you are probably wondering: why are we having another party? Didn't we just have one a couple days ago? Well, it just so happens that two special things happened within a couple of days. On the night of Thomas's position announcement, this guy right here was dropped off by WCKD." Minho clapped his hand on Newt shoulder making him jump a little from the contact. "He was with us in the beginning of it all. We lost him before we got here but WCKD brought him back to us. His name is Newt and I want all of you shanks to be nice and treat him like the fellow Glader he is now. The only thing is, Newt lost his memory before he came back to us, so he doesn't remember any of the horrible things we had to go through. Please, don't bring it up around him. So, in conclusion, this is Newt, this is his party, and everyone have fun!" 

The crowd clapped and cheered as Newt was rushed off the stage. Music started playing somewhere in the distance but he couldn't tell where. Once they reached the sand, Teresa approached them with four cups. She handed three of them to the boys. They were filled with a clear liquid. Big cups. Filled. 

"Drink up boys." Teresa's cup was a little emptier than theirs. "Let's have some funnn." 

"Ready Newt. Tomboy. Bottoms up." Minho said as he poured the drink down his throat (not the whole thing, just a drink). Thomas reluctantly followed Minho's actions and drank the liquid. Newt hesitated but he followed soon after. The liquid ran down his throat and burned as it traveled along. Thomas was right about one thing, it did not taste good. He cringed a little as he swallowed it down. Then he remembered the story of him offering Thomas a drink. 

"Hey Tommy?" Thomas looked up with a pained look on his face, probably from the drink. "Want some of my drink?"

Thomas looked confused at first but a second later he must have got the joke because he started to laugh. 

"Newt," he said in between laughs. "You're a little shit. I'm not drinking anything you give me." He handed his drink to Minho and put newt in a headlock. He used his other hand to noogie Newt's head. 

Newt was amused at first but after a couple seconds, he was bored with it. "Tommy if you don't stop right now I swear I'll murder you in your bloody sleep." 

"Yes sir." Thomas released him and took his drink back from Minho. He looked at Newt and started to laugh. 

"Something funny?" Newt asked. 

"No. It's just your hair is a freaking mess now." Thomas laughed and moved toward him. "Here, I'll fix it." He patted Newt's hair down and combed it to the side like Newt wore it.

"Thanks Tommy. But I also hate you. Why did you even do that?" Newt wasn't mad or anything, there was still a smile on his face. He was just confused. 

Thomas shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like a fun thing to do."

"You guys are adorable," Minho added as he sipped another drink from his cup.

Thomas lightly punched his arm. "Shut up Min!"

The three boys laughed and talked and drank until they could no longer function properly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

A couple hours passed and a couple more cups were filled. Newt and Thomas were full on drunk now. The two of them were sitting in the sand, leaning against a log. Minho had recently left to go talk to...Teresa? He didn't really remember where he said he was going. The alcohol was affecting his mind. 

Newt was enjoying small talk with Thomas about their plans for hunting later that week when Brenda walked up. She greeted the two boys, Thomas with a smile and Newt with a straight face. Newt could tell she had been drinking but not as much as they had. 

"Hey boys. Can I steal you away for a bit Thomas?" She didn't give him time to answer before she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Newt, leaving a drunken Newt on his own. 

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt someone sit down next to him. He was glad Thomas was back because he was getting lonely as hell. 

"Hey Tom-" He stopped because it wasn't Thomas that sat down next to him. "Oh heyy Sonya." Newt was lightly slurring his words. 

"Hi Newtie." She seemed to be drunk as well. "You look goood."

Newt looked at her blankly. What was she doing?

"Can I touch...your hair?" She asked. Before he answered, she reached out and patted his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and played with the strands. "Your hair is really soft." She giggled and removed her hand. 

Newt tried to speak but the combination of alcohol and confusion was overwhelming him. "What are...you doin?"

"Do you like me Newt? I like you. A lot." Of course she did. Why else would she be acting like this? 

"I like you...but I like like...someone...else." Newt said slowly. His mind was in a haze. 

"Well maybe I can convince you to like me." Before he knew what was happening, Sonya grabbed Newt's face and pressed their lips together. She tried to deepen the kiss but Newt resisted. He liked Thomas, not her. But Thomas didn't like him that way and he never would. Maybe it would be better to go with it. Drunken Newt let her in. 

After seconds of trying, he let her kiss him and he kissed her back. Suprisingly he liked it. He didn't know if it was the drunken Newt or the sober Newt that liked it but he strengthened the kiss nonetheless. 

You like Thomas, he thought. But Thomas doesn't like you. You have to get over him. Brenda wants him and he's drunk. They're probably gonna do it. Maybe Sonya wouldn't be too bad. His mind was a war zone of conflicting emotions. Sonya pulled back and looked into Newt's eyes.

"I told you it would be a fun night." She stood up and tried to drag Newt with her but he wouldn't budge. "Come with me Newt. Let's go have more fun."

Newt shook his head. "I want to wait...for Tommy. I need to wait for him to come back. I'll find you later, yeah?" 

"Ok then. You better find me." She pointed her finger at Newt. "Bye Newtie." She stumbled off into the darkness leaving Newt alone once again. 

Newt waited for Thomas for what seemed like forever. He wanted to tell him about Sonya. Maybe he would be happy for him that he found someone. Brenda was probably trying to get into Thomas's pants right now. Drunk Thomas would probably let her too. Newt cringed at the idea but Thomas wasn't his so he had no right to be upset with him. 

After an eternity of waiting, he got up and stumbled his way over to Thomas's old hammock. Finding Sonya was a lost cause now. He just feel like sleeping. 

Recently, Newt proclaimed the hammock as his own now that Thomas had a hut. He thought about going to Thomas's but he didn't want to walk in on a possibly awkward moment. He cringed again at the thought as he reached the hammock. He got on it and covered himself up as much as he could, bundling himself in the blankets. He slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Thomas running through his head. 

 

Thomas's POV

 

Brenda was dragging Thomas by the hand. She was pulling him away from Newt and leaving him alone there. He didn't want to leave Newt but she didn't give him much of choice. She stopped pulling him once they got to a secluded spot and started talking to him. 

"What's with you? First you won't date me and then Newt shows up and you're all over him."

Thomas was drunk and confused. "I was hardly all over him Brenda. There's not even anything going on between us. I-"

Brenda cut him off coldly. She crossed her arms over her chest. She knew he was drunk and she wanted answers. "Thomas, do you like him? Is that why you wouldn't go out with me? 

There were so many questions and even in his drunken state, Thomas knew the answer to all of them. "Yeah I do. But he doesn't like me...back so nothing's gonna ever...happen. I think him coming back made me realize that I've always liked him." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "I wish he liked me back. He's so cute and funny and-" Brenda cut him off again. 

"Thomas, you're rambling. I'm sorry that Newt doesn't like you back but I do like you. You should go out with me. Don't chase after a boy that will never love you."

"You don't know that. We could get together one day. Maybe I'll ask him tonight," Thomas said with half lidded eyes. 

"You're making a mistake Thomas."

"No I'm not. I like Newt and he's my best bud. He's the one for me. We could get together if we wanted." Thomas turned around and started walking away. He looked at Brenda and probably shouted a little louder than necessary. "I'm gonna go back to Newt now ok? Bye Brenda." She looked at him with a frown as he stumbled away, slightly tripping over roots and sticks. 

It wasn't a very far walk but Thomas had a little time to think about what he was doing. He would confess his feelings for Newt. Maybe he would like him back? Maybe they could be together and be boyfriends and go on dates and junk like that. Who knows what could happen? 

Or maybe he was making a big mistake. Maybe it would screw up their whole friendship. Maybe Newt would push him away and they would never talk again. In Thomas's drunken state, he decided he would tell Newt his feelings, regardless of what could happen. 

He could see the log in the distance. He could see Newt. He could see...Sonya? Newt must have gotten bored. But what he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks. Sonya had grabbed Newt's face and started kissing him. Newt seemed reluctant at first but then he was getting more into it. He was definitely kissing her back. 

Thomas wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and hide. So he did. A couple tears slipped from his eyes as he walked off toward his hut. He was done for the night. All he could think about was Newt with Sonya. How they were kissing and how Newt didn't like him back. The depressed thoughts were returning once again. 

Of course he doesn't like you. 

Why would he like you?

You're such an idiot. 

Fuck up. 

Thomas fought them off and picked up the pace. On the way back, he saw the weapons shed. It called to him like it did before. He walked up to the door and put his hand on the handle. He wanted to turn it but his mind was unable. He couldn't do it. Not again. He sighed in defeat as he walked away from the shed. It was calling to him but he resisted. Not again. 

He reached the hut and opened the door. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He curled himself into a ball as he tried to fall asleep. All he could think about was Newt. Maybe he should've been happy for Newt instead of sulking. Maybe he could try things with Brenda since obviously Newt had someone now. He didn't know what he was going to do but right now, he needed to sleep. He knew the morning would come soon and hit him in the head like a train. Thomas closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, tears wetting his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry *hides in the corner cause he betrayed the readers*. I know some of u were thinking there would be a Newtmas kiss but I'm a little evil. Sorry again. I guess we'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what happens.   
> :D


	13. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt woke up with a splitting headache. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. The light was too bright in front of his eyes. He buried his face deeper in the blankets, trying to hide from the brightness coming from outside. His head hurt, bad. He needed some sort of relief and fast. Maybe Thomas knew where he could find something. 
> 
> Thomas. 
> 
> All it took was the thought of his name to remember most of the events from the previous night. He remembered kissing Sonya. He remembered Thomas going off with Brenda and not coming back. They probably hooked up and there was nothing Newt could have done. Except move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was camping and I couldn't find the time to write. Whoops. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others cause I got carried away ;)
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.   
> :D

Newt woke up with a splitting headache. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. The light was too bright in front of his eyes. He buried his face deeper in the blankets, trying to hide from the brightness coming from outside. His head hurt, bad. He needed some sort of relief and fast. Maybe Thomas knew where he could find something. 

Thomas. 

All it took was the thought of his name to remember most of the events from the previous night. He remembered kissing Sonya. He remembered Thomas going off with Brenda and not coming back. They probably hooked up and there was nothing Newt could have done. Except move on. 

He thought about his actions with Sonya. He was starting to second guess what he did. At the time it seemed like the right move, to get over Thomas with someone who actually liked him. There was no use pining over him. Then he thought maybe it actually was the right move. As far as Newt knew, Thomas didn't even like guys. Maybe it was for the best.

And then there was Brenda. She was another factor in the way. From what Newt saw, Brenda probably took advantage of Thomas's drunken state last night and used him for what she wanted, but he couldn't be sure. The only thing he knew was that he needed to straighten things out with Thomas. That was his number one priority. Thomas. He would find him and casually ask him what happened last night, plain and simple. Newt already disliked Brenda but if she did what he thought she did, he would despise her. 

He groaned as he tried to sit up. His hangover was getting the best of him and would probably take him for another couple of hours. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the morning light shining down on him. It felt like someone was shining a flashlight right in his face. His headache wasn't helping either.

His eyes were open now but he wanted to close them anyway. He sat up onto his elbow and let out a deep groan. He already knew that this was going to be a long day. He sat up on his butt, still mildly groggy from sleep and looked out at his surroundings. The usually hustle and bustle of Glade workings was replaced with people lazing around. They were still working but obviously affected by the previous night. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea. 

Newt stayed sitting like that for a short amount of time before he swung his legs over the edge and planted his feet on the ground. Groaning, he stood up and rested the palms of his hands on his thighs. He pushed himself to stand up straight and face forward. He would've stayed in his bed forever if he could've but he needed to find Thomas and find out what happened. 

He slowly started to walk forward in search for Thomas. The first place he would check was his place. He might have still been sleeping but Newt wasn't sure of the time. Or maybe Brenda was there. He mentally groaned at the thought of her. She was ruining everything and he did not want her to be there when he talked to Thomas. 

On the way there he was greeted with more attention than usual. Now that people knew his name and his story, they were greeting him as he passed by. He waved back to the phrases "hi Newt!" and "welcome to the Glade Newt." It felt odd yet comfortable at the same time. He liked it. 

He had picked up the pace since he was more adjusted to the light now and headed toward some huts. There were two small round huts in the sand by the tree line. Newt never payed attention to a second hut. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. "I don't remember which one is his." He looked back and forth between the two. They seemed to be identical and were about fifteen feet away from each other. He was blankly staring at one of them when the door opened. His question was answered when he saw a disheveled Minho emerge. Teresa was right behind him. Wait, Teresa? 

Newt stared at the pair as they left the hut. They were smiling and talking to each other. The distance between them was small. They seemed too lost in each other to pay attention to Newt who was standing not very far away. Newt started to walk forward as Teresa leaned over and gave Minho a goodbye kiss. She headed in his direction, eyes focused at the ground in front of her. Her expression turned almost scared as she looked up and caught eyes with Newt. 

"Hey Teresa." Newt greeted her with a smirk. 

"Hi Newt." She looked almost guilty now. "You saw all that." 

"Yep. Every little bit."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "That's fine. Could you do me a favor and not tell Thomas? We want to tell him when the time is right."

"Sure thing. Have you seen him this morning? I was actually looking for him myself."

"Sorry Newt I haven't. You can check his bed. He may be passed out in it. His is the one right over there." She pointed to the other hut that she didn't come out of. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Of course." She kept walking as Newt headed toward Minho. He figured he could stop and talk to Minho because if Thomas was still sleeping, Newt would see him walk out if he got up. He gave a small wave to Minho as he approached. 

"Hey Minho." Newt wasn't sure if Minho knew that he saw them. "Some party right?"

"Yeah it was a little more than I expected but I had fun." 

"I noticed." Newt smirked at him. "So, you and Teresa, huh?" Newt raised an eyebrow and Minho looked a little surprised. 

"Oh god. You saw us?"

"Well you weren't exactly in private." Newt let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry. I just talked to Teresa. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Newt. You actually rock."

"Why not tell him though?" Newt had been wondering why they would keep this a secret. "I'm sure he would be happy for you guys."

"Well," he started. "Thomas had strong emotions and he might be happy for us but he also might get defensive because he sees her as a sister."

"So you're actually together then? This wasn't just a one night drunken mess?"

"No it wasn't. We've been together for only a couple of days now I think." 

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You seen Tommy this morning?" Newt remembered his main goal. 

"You could check his place. He might have gotten up already but I have no clue if he's gone."

"Thanks Min." He turned and started walking toward the other hut. He stopped and turned back around. A thought came to his mind. "And by the way, if you're gonna have a bloody secret relationship, you might want to be less public with the kisses." 

"Will do shank." Newt smiled and turned to walk toward the hut. Shank? Now that he thought about it, the word sounded unfamiliar. They must have made it up at some point. 

He reached the door and gave it a couple soft knocks. No answer. He knocked a little harder the second time. No answer. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it. He was expecting a sleeping Thomas and maybe a sleeping Brenda but there was no one. The room was empty except for a messy bed and a wooden dresser. On the dresser was a small bottle of pills. He grabbed the bottle and noticed it was for headache. He took a couple of pills for relief and left the room. Where could he be? Newt thought about it as he closed the door and walked away. 

 

Thomas's POV

 

Even though his body screamed for sleep, his mind didn't let him. His head was occupied with thoughts of Newt and Sonya, but mostly Newt. Small amounts of sleep came every hour or two but nothing major. It was now early morning and the sun was beginning to rise. With a mix of exhaustion and a hangover, Thomas felt like death. His head was pounding and eyes were droopy. He already knew that today would be difficult. 

He had recently woken up from a small slumber when he noticed the light. He decided it was acceptable to get out of bed. There was no use lying here, wallowing in pity. He might as well get up instead of sulking around. He got up and walked toward the dresser. Inside the first drawer was a small bottle of pills. He took a couple to help with his headache. He swallowed them and put them on top of the dresser before he walked out of the hut. He didn't know where he was going yet but he needed to go somewhere. 

Thomas tried to think of anything else to occupy his mind but it always went back to Newt. He knew a while ago that he liked Newt. When he first came to the maze he grew closer to Newt   
than any other Glader. He thought about liking him as more than a friend countless times but times were different back then. He never could've dated Newt during the trials so he didn't let himself get to infatuated. It was all too complicated and would've never worked. It only took a drunken interrogation by Brenda for him to realize that the possibility of a relationship with Newt was realer than he thought. The trials were over and they were free to do what they wanted now. Except Newt didn't like him back and far as Thomas knew, he didn't even like other guys. 

And the kiss. Thomas couldn't help but wonder if it was a drunken mistake or a kiss of passion. Of course he wanted it to be a mistake but he had a feeling it wasn't. He saw Newt kissing back with full force which only made the sight hurt him worse. But maybe Newt didn't know what he was doing? He hoped it would be true but the only way he could know for sure was if he talked to Newt. But right now, he couldn't face him. He wouldn't know what to say if he did stumble upon him. He needed some time to himself so he could think of what to do when Newt did come along. He didn't want to be disturbed. Thomas knew that Newt would probably look for him since he didn't come back last night but he wanted to go somewhere that Newt couldn't find him. There was one place secluded enough that Thomas thought of. An area known as the "Deadheads".

On his way, he spotted Harriet walking toward by him. He didn't want to stop and talk but it would be rude if he didn't. They caught eyes and approached each other. 

"Hi Thomas." She was smiling but it quickly faded when she saw the messiness of his appearance. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." She had a genuine look of concern on her face. That was one thing that Thomas loved about Harriet. She was always concerned for everyone else's well being. 

"It was a long night." He looked at her and noticed she looked refreshed and not at all hungover. "I take it you weren't at the party last night?"

"Nope. That's not my sort of thing. I went to sleep and woke up early to enjoy the island like I usually do." She looked happy. "Are you actually ok Thomas? You're frowning a lot." Thomas rubbed a hand across the lower part of his face and realized he had been frowning a bit more than necessary. He didn't want her to be concerned so he lied about his current state of mind. 

"I'm fine really. It was just a long night. I didn't sleep well. Lots of stuff on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'd love to listen and help if I can." She had a look of concern on her face and Thomas knew she only wanted to help. 

"It's ok. Thanks for the offer but I don't think I can bring myself to tell anyone yet. Maybe sometime, yeah?" She nodded but still looked concerned. "Hey it's ok. I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me. I'm just trying to sort some things out right now." He smiled. It was a weak smile but it was a smile nonetheless. 

She seemed to accept it knowing that Thomas wouldn't back down. "Ok but if you ever need to talk, please come to me or even someone else. We're all here for you." She pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back with equal force. Harriet was naturally a comforting person and Thomas liked the feeling of comfort.

He pulled back from the hug and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"Ok. I believe you. Bye Thomas." She waved as she walked away from him, leaving him to stand alone. He stayed like that for a few seconds before walking into the Deadheads. 

 

Newt's POV

 

Newt had been looking for Thomas since he woke up and he couldn't find him. He was beginning to worry about him. He wasn't in bed because he checked there. Worry. He wasn't at breakfast. Newt had stopped by there next and talked to Frypan but he hadn't seen him either. Worry. Minho and Teresa hadn't seen him either. More worry. He was getting desperate to find him. What started out as an attempt to straighten things out with Thomas had turned into a frantic search for his dark haired friend. 

Thoughts of Thomas being hurt ran through his mind. He was afraid that maybe Thomas had hurt himself again. What if he was dying? Newt was panicking now that these thoughts had entered his mind. 

Newt was walking around the Glade with a panicked look on his face. He was looking for a familiar face, anyone that might have seen Thomas. He saw Harriet and quickly jogged to her. She looked a little startled when she saw Newt running toward her but her face returned to normal when he stopped. 

"Newt? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Newt was a little winded from the jog. He could only put out small phrases. "Do you...know where...Tommy..."

"Do I know where Thomas is?" Newt nodded. "Yeah I talked to him earlier. I think he went into the Deadheads maybe fifteen minutes ago."

Newt immediately snapped to attention. "You talked to him? What did he say? Why is he there?" 

"Well he said he had a long night because he didn't sleep much and he had a lot of things on his mind. Then he said there were some things he needed to sort out alone. So he went into the forest." 

"Oh my god Harriet. Thank you so much." Newt ran off in the direction of the Deadheads leaving Harriet without a goodbye. Newt knew where he was now and he needed to make sure he was ok. 

He approached the Deadheads thinking about what Harriet had said. Thomas had a lot on his mind? He had to sort some things out? What did all of that mean? Newt could only think: What if he hurt himself for some reason? He walked up to the tree line ready to go in. He took a deep breath and walked into the Deadheads, ready for anything. 

The forest was darker than the outside. The trees provided a shady cover. The light was dim but there was still enough to see in front of you. He walked forward yelling for Thomas. 

"Tommy!" He waited for an answer. "Tommmmy. I know you're here." No answer. 

He kept walking forward until he saw him. A brown haired boy sitting against a tree, he was slightly turned away from Newt so that he couldn't see him. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized Thomas was ok. He ran toward him. He knew this was Thomas. Newt called out to him as he jogged over. 

"Tommy." Thomas looked over to him but turned his head back right after. "What the hell are you doing?" Newt was now almost next to him. Thomas was acting weird. Newt wanted answers and he wanted to fix...whatever this was. 

When he reached Thomas, he sat down, leaning down against a tree a couple of feet away. He stared at Thomas. He looked to be in some sort of distress. 

"Tommy?" Newt asked him in a soft voice. He wanted to comfort him as much as he could. "Are you ok? What's wrong with you? I was looking for you all morning?"

Thomas didn't look up at Newt. He seemed to be lost in thought, staring out into nowhere. Newt was getting a little frustrated at Thomas's lack of acknowledgement but he tried to keep his cool anyway. 

"Thomas. Look at me." That seemed to capture his attention. The absence of his nickname must have made him realize that Newt wasn't joking around. "Why are you here? Why won't you talk to me?"

Finally, Thomas spoke. "I was...I was just thinking about some stuff. I thought it would be better if I was...alone."

"You don't have to be alone. You know I'm your bloody best friend. You can talk to me about anything and I'll help you through it. Come on. Please tell me what happened that would be affecting you this much?" Newt looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I..." Thomas started. "I just I can't talk about this with you." Newt was taken back by this. Thomas was starting to hurt him. 

"Thomas you're starting to hurt my feelings." Thomas looked down like he was ashamed. Newt was getting fed up with all Thomas's non answers. "Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you or something?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I just needed some time away from everything." Newt was frustrated now. 

"Time away from what? You're not telling me anything." Newt had raised his voice a little. Thomas wouldn't look up at him. "I've been worried about you all morning because I didn't know where you were. You never came back last night and at the time I was drunk so it didn't seem like a big deal but when I woke up and you were still gone, I was bloody worried! All I could think of was what if he's hurt. What if he hurt himself again and he's dying somewhere. You can't scare me like that just because you want to be alone. I've been all over the damn Glade looking for you and you've been here thinking about things that you can't even talk to your best friend about? Am I that unimportant to you that you can't even talk to me about what's going on in your life?" Newt stopped his rant for a second and realized Thomas's eyes were filled with tears. A couple of them had slipped from his eyes. 

"Newt..." Thomas started. Newt waited for him to continue but there was nothing. 

"That's all you can say is Newt? We're in this friendship together Thomas. I can go to you when I need it and you should be able to come to me. That's what friends do. The fact that you can't even speak to me right now really hurts me. I'm trying to help you but you won't talk to me. What did I ever do to you to make you act like this?"

Thomas was crying now. Newt's frustration had turned into minor sadness and his eyes were feeling with tears as well. 

"Newt." Newt waited for an answer. " I...lo."   
The words must have gotten caught in his throat because Thomas didn't finish. 

Newt crawled closer to Thomas. They were only about a foot away now. Newt was sitting down right in front of him. He looked into his crying eyes. Newt was on the verge of tears. "What are you trying to say? Please Tommy. I want you to talk to me." He looked deep into Thomas's eyes. "Please, Tommy. Please." 

"Newt, I lov-" Thomas was cut off by Newt. Newt was groaning loudly and clutching his head. Thomas's sadness turned into concern. "Newt what's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong with your head?"

Newt was clutching his head, groaning. His teeth were clenched hard and his eyes were closed shut. Newt's head felt like it was being pounded by a hammer. There was a pain in his skull that he couldn't describe. His brain felt like it was being squeezed and stretched inside his head. He was laying on the ground now, screaming in pain. He wanted relief but nothing came. This couldn't have been his hangover. This was something else but he had no idea what it could've been. And then he saw the pictures in his mind. His eyes were still shut. Images were flashing across his mind. He didn't know what they were. 

First he saw places. He saw walls. Stone walls that towered up around the surrounding square of land. He assumed it was the maze but he couldn't be sure. He saw a desert. It was covered in sand dunes. There was a small city covered in sand. He didn't know what this was but then, all of a sudden, a switch flipped in his mind. He matched the picture with the name "The Scorch". He remembered. 

Then he saw faces. They were all unfamiliar. A short, chubby kid with curly hair. A dark skin muscular guy. A blonde boy wearing a leather vest across his chest. At first he didn't recognize them but then the switch flicked. Names flew across his brain. Chuck. Alby. Ben. He remembered all of them. 

Newt was still in pain and Thomas was scared. He tried to shake Newt out of it but it was no use. He was still clutching his head and rolling around on his back. 

"Newt! Newt! What's wrong? You're scaring me!" Thomas was trying all he could to help but nothing he was doing would snap Newt out of whatever was going on. 

Waves of memories were rushing back into his head. He remembered the trials and the people and the places they went. The situations they encountered. He remembered his death. The bang of a gun and the words "Please, Tommy. Please." ran across his head and Newt stopped. The pain monotony subsided and he stopped clutching his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Thomas hovering over him. He face could be a picture for the definition of concern.

The incident had taken a toll on Newt. He immediately felt sleepy and disturbed. He tried hard to keep his eyes open. 

"Newt? What happened?"

Newt was panting. He was out of breath from the situation. His eyes were slowly drifting shut. "Tommy. I remember."

"Remember? Remember what?" 

Newt finished his previous thought and Thomas's mouth dropped open in shock as Newt closed his eyes and let his body fall into sleep.

"I remember...everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took an unexpected turn. I wasn't planning on going that way but the idea came to me and it stuck. 
> 
> Also Minresa is a thing now too. What? Where did that come from. I don't really know actually. 
> 
> By the way, I'll be camping again for the next couple of days so I might not be able to write as much again. Sorry, I'll try though.   
> :D


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to confess his love for Newt. He knew Newt didn't have the same feelings toward him but he wanted to say it anyway. He needed to get it off his chest before it consumed him. Newt was an understanding guy right? He wouldn't be mad or anything. Thomas hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the next one. I hope you like it.  
> :D

Thomas stared at Newt in disbelief. He remembered everything? All the horrible tragedies they experienced, all the people they knew, he remembered all of it? He didn't know what to do. Newt had just passed out and Thomas was worried. He put his head to Newt's chest to check and listen to his heartbeat. It was a steady thumping. He lifted his head up and saw Newt slowly breathing. He needed to get him out of the forest. 

He put his hand under Newt's head to lift him up. He noticed the softness of Newt's hair in his hand as he lifted his head. He put his other hand under Newt's knees and lifted him up. He wasn't very heavy, Thomas thought as he positioned Newt comfortably in his arms. He was now carrying Newt bridal style out of the deadheads. 

He walked to his house with Newt in his arms. People gave him many different looks as he passed. Confusion. Concern. Smiles. What were those about? He didn't dwell on it too long. He had his own problems to worry about. 

First, Newt was passed out. Thomas didn't know if he would be out for a couple of hours or a couple of days. He hoped to God that Newt wouldn't be in a coma like Teresa was when she first got to the maze. He would be crushed if newt was out for that long, especially since he was about to confess his love for Newt. That led to the next problem. 

He was going to confess his love for Newt. He knew Newt didn't have the same feelings toward him but he wanted to say it anyway. He needed to get it off his chest before it consumed him. Newt was an understanding guy right? He wouldn't be mad or anything. Thomas hoped he was right. 

Thomas had just reached the hut after about a minute of walking. He struggled to grab the handle with his hand but eventually grabbed on. He was careful not to hit Newt's head on the door frame as he walked in. Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind him and moved over to the bed. Thomas gently set Newt down on the bed and grabbed some pillows, propping up Newt's head and back into an upright position. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them halfway up Newt's body. Then he did the only thing he could do for now. Wait. 

Thomas had been there all day by Newt's side. His condition was unchanged and he was still fast asleep. The only time Thomas ever left the room was to go steal a chair from Minho's. Turns out, Minho was in his hut. Thomas told him about the incident and Minho came back with him. 

"So what happened again?" Minho asked questioningly. "From the beginning. I know you're leaving something out. Why did you go to the deadheads?"

Minho was good at knowing when Thomas was upset. Thomas had told him how they were in the deadheads when Newt had just collapsed in pain and then he said he remembered everything. Minho picked up on the fact that Thomas left out information and called him out on it. Thomas sighed and laid out the truth. 

"Well, I guess if you want from the beginning, it started the night of Newt's party. I saw him kissing Sonya and I guess I felt a little...jealous." Minho looked confused. 

"Why would you feel jealous?"

"Why else?" Thomas shrugged and hoped that Minho would get the hint. 

He looked confused for a moment until his eyes widened as he reached his realization. "Oh dude. That sucks. I never knew you actually liked Newt like that. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, today I disappeared into the deadheads so Newt couldn't find me. I needed to think some things through before I talked to him. But somehow, he found me. By then I knew what I wanted to say." He paused before he told Minho the next part. "I was going to tell him that...I love him."

Minho's usual grin was replaced with a sad frown. "I'm really sorry Thomas. How did he take it?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't think he heard me. I tried to say it like three times but I was so nervous, I stopped in the middle. Then finally when I was about to say it, I was cut off by Newt having his incident." 

"Hmm." Minho was in thought. "What do you think triggered the memories to come back?"

"I don't kno..." Thomas trailed off, thinking about Newt's last words. Please, Tommy please. He knew why. "The phrase." Thomas muttered under his breath. 

"The what?" Minho must have heard him. 

"The phrase," Thomas repeated s little louder. "When I...shot him, he begged me to do it and his last words were "Please, Tommy. Please". Right before he had the incident, he said those three words. They must've triggered the memories." He looked at Newt laying in bed. His chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath. 

"Then he passed out?" Minho asked. Thomas nodded. "Well I guess there's nothing we can do now but wait." A moment of silence passed before Minho spoke again. "Thomas, I need to tell you something."

"Sure. You can tell me anything." Thomas was eager to get his mind off Newt and on to something else. 

"It must've been hard for you to tell me about your feelings toward Newt so I'm going to tell you something I have wanted to for a bit now. For a couple of days now...me and Teresa...we've been a couple." Minho looked guilty like he did something wrong. Thomas just smiled at him. 

He spoke to him with genuine happiness. "That's great Minho. I'm happy for you guys. Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" 

"Well I didn't know how you would react cause you're protective of Teresa sometimes."

"Geez Min. I think it's great. Two of my best friends are together and happy." 

"You're the best Tomboy. Seriously." Minho patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go now. Come get me when Newt wakes up." Minho turned to walk out the door but stopped and turned around. "Actually, before you come get me, I want you to talk to Newt. Straighten things out with him. You never know, his kiss with Sonya might have been a mistake. Don't give up on him Thomas." With that, Minho left the room, leaving Thomas alone with Newt. 

 

Newt's POV

 

Newt woke up in a soft bed. It felt familiar, like he had been here before. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar sight. He was in Thomas's place, he was in Thomas's bed, and sitting right next to him, was Thomas himself. He was looking down at the floor playing with his hands.

"Hey Tommy." Newt made him jump with only two words. Thomas looked at him with a blank face but it quickly turned into a smile. Thomas rushed forward and pulled Newt into a huge hug. He tried to wrap his arms around the blonde but failed because of the bed. Newt helped him out a little bit by leaning forward and wrapping his own arms around the brunette. They hugged like that for what seemed like an eternity before Newt broke the silence. 

"I think we're good Tommy." Newt said with a chuckle. 

"Right. Sorry. I was just really worried." Thomas sat back down in his chair, slightly leaning forward as he talked to Newt. "How do you feel?" 

"Pretty good actually." In all truthfulness, Newt felt fine. His head didn't even hurt like before. "The only difference is now I have a lot of bloody shitty memories. But there's some good ones in there." 

"Good. I'm just glad you're awake." Thomas smiled at Newt but it faded when he remembered his intentions.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Newt noticed the mood change and seemed concerned. 

Thomas was hesitant but he needed to do this. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

Newt looked a little confused. "Did something happen while I was out? What is it?"

"It's about last night. I need you to promise you will let me finish talking before you speak. Can you do that?"

Newt nodded but was beginning to worry. He thought he knew what was coming. This was the Brenda talk. 

"Ok, so I had a talk with Brenda." Thomas was looking down at the floor now. He was fidgeting nervously in his chair. "She was questioning me about why I wouldn't go out with her. She asked me if there was someone else and the truth is...there is someone else." 

Newt groaned on the inside but kept an understanding look. There was someone else other than Brenda? Newt didn't need to hear this but he listened anyway because Thomas was his friend. 

"You know who that person is?" Newt shook his head no. "It's...you."

Newt's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open a little bit. He sucked in a breath and it got caught in his throat. Was he serious? He couldn't be. But why would he lie? Newt didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. All he could say was "Me?" 

Thomas shook his head yes. "The reason I didn't come back last night is because I saw you kissing Sonya. I was going to tell you then but I saw that you had already found someone. I couldn't face you after that. I hid from you this morning cause I didn't know what I would say when I saw you. By the time you found me, I already knew what I wanted to say." Newt was staring deeply at Thomas but he was still looking down toward the floor. He could only see the top part of Thomas's face. "I wanted to say that...I love you Newt. I tried to tell you when we were in the Deadheads but then you had your incident. And you know, after everything that's happened recently, I realized that I've always loved you and I always will. Even if we aren't together, I'll still love...you."

Newt was tearing up but he wouldn't let himself cry. Thomas's words were heart wrenching. He thought Newt and Sonya were a couple? He had planned on being with her but it was different now. Newt needed to straighten things out with him. Now. There was a chance they could be together and he wanted to take it. His mind was screaming for him to talk but his mouth wouldn't form words. For the moment, it didn't matter anyways because Thomas kept talking. 

"And I don't care if you don't love me back. I just needed you to know how I felt. Even if it was the stupidest decision on the planet to tell you, I wanted you to know. All I ask is that we still be friends. I'm done now if you want to say anything."

Newt's mind was racing. There were so many things he wanted to say. He didn't know where to start. "Tommy, look at me." Thomas met Newt's gaze. The first thing he noticed were the tears in Thomas's eyes. "I want you to listen good and hard to what I'm about to say. I don't want you to cry either ok?"

Thomas wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and nodded. "Yeah I can do that."

This was Newt's moment. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Thomas said he loved him and Newt was going to say it right back. "Listen Tommy. Ever since I first saw you come up in that bloody box, I knew you were special. Just by the looks of you, I knew that I was going to like you and I was right. Losing my memories gave me the pleasure of getting to know you again and I'm happy it happened. Every time I saw you, I grew closer and closer until my love for you grew beyond the point of friendship. I have been crushing on you almost the whole time I've been here and now that I have my memories back, I realized something. Even back then, I was in love with you. And losing my memory was the best thing that ever happened to me. You know why? Cause I got to fall for you all over again. I love you Thomas. You're the one for me. No one else could ever replace you." Newt was satisfied with his speech but Thomas's face was unreadable. 

When finally Thomas spoke, it wasn't what Newt wanted to hear. "You...love me? But what about Sonya? You were kissing her. If you love me like you say you do then tell me why you did it?"

Newt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They should be holding each other in their arms, not arguing over said feelings. "Tommy come sit next to me will ya?" Newt scooted over to the side of the bed to make room. He patted his hand in the spot that he wanted Thomas to sit. Thomas got up and sat down next to Newt. "Tommy I want you to look at me."

Thomas looked at him with his big brown eyes. "What about Sony-" 

Newt shushed him with an index finger to Thomas's lips. "Screw Sonya. The only reason I kissed her is because I was trying to get over you. I thought you were gonna be with Brenda so I decided to move on. Screw Sonya, you're the one I really want. I'd never talk to her again if it meant I could be with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" This is getting ridiculous, Newt thought. 

"Cause I was afraid of being rejected. I didn't know you buggin liked me too. What do I have to do to prove that I want you and only you?" Thomas shrugged and looked down at his lap as Newt thought of an idea. He grabbed Thomas's face in both of his hands and turned it until their eyes locked. Newt looked at him, deep into his brown eyes. "Is this proof enough for ya shank?" Without giving him time to answer, he pulled Thomas's face closer to his and planted his lips firmly on Thomas's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it happened. Newtmas is now a thing, for now ;) I hope you enjoyed the confessions. Another chapter next week.
> 
> Newtmas. Yay!  
> :D


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what do you want to do today?" Thomas asked him, changing the subject. "We can hang out here all day and just relax."
> 
> Newt looked at him skeptically. "Are you bloody serious? We've been sitting here relaxing for the last few days. We've done nothing productive whatsoever. It's time we got to work Tommy." An idea popped into Newt's head. "Maybe you can take me out on a run. Show me what to do. Train me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all I would like to apologize for the extremely late update. It's been 9 days I think and I'm so sorry. They scheduled me 30+ hours last week and this week. So from now on, just a warning that updates may be a little slower than usual. I just can't do every four days anymore. Just know I'm not done writing and there is more to come.   
> :D

Newt kissed him with the passion that he had been building up ever since he developed his crush on Thomas. The kiss was rough and needy. Newt attacked Thomas's lips with force. He wanted Thomas to know how much he meant to him and he would show him with this kiss. When he pulled back for air, he looked deeply into Thomas's brown eyes. 

"Newt," Thomas asked between breaths. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You don't need to ask me twice." Newt pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was slow and full of love. Thomas was his and he was Thomas's. His dream has come true. 

After half a minute of kissing, the door swung open and Minho walked in. "Hey Thomas. Is Newt awa-" He stopped mid sentence as he witnessed the scene in front of him. His mouth dropped wide open as Newt and Thomas stopped. They both looked down, cheeks red with embarrassment. Minho's open mouth turned into a wide grin that spread across his whole face. 

"So I see you two sorted things out. Pretty well it seems." His cocky smile still plastered his face. 

"Yep. Newt is mine now." Thomas smiled at Newt and Newt smiled back. It was true now. Newt was his. And he was Newt's. Everything he wanted had happened and he couldn't be happier. 

"So Newt, how are you feeling?" Minho asked him.

"Bloody fantastic. I woke up feeling fine except for some memories of your ugly shuck face. Plus, now I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the Glade." Newt didn't have to fully look to know Thomas was sporting a huge blush on his cheeks. 

"Oh you guys are too precious," Minho mocked them in his sarcastic tone. "Now that you shanks are a couple, I sense a double date in the future. Oh yeah by the way Newt, I told Thomas about Teresa. He digs it."

"A double date Minho? How old are we, thirteen?" Thomas joked around but deep down he thought that would be fun. 

"Actually I think we're around seventeen." Thomas gave him a look that said "really Minho" while Minho laughed at his own joke. Before Newt could react, Thomas picked up a pillow and chucked it at Minho from the bed. It hit him square in the chest. He groaned from the impact of the pillow. 

"Stop throwing pillows at me!" Minho yelled as he threw the pillow back in the direction of the bed. The pillow soared and hit Newt right in the face. Thomas and Minho burst out into simultaneously laughter. 

Newt was a little surprised that he was hit. "What the hell did I do to deserve that? That was a war with Thomas, not me." 

"Hey, you're the one sleeping with the enemy so that makes you my enemy as well." Newt wound up to throw it back at Minho when Minho held up his hands in surrender. "Truce. I'm leaving before this becomes an actual war." With that, Minho turned and ran out the door before they could even say bye. 

When Newt looked back at Thomas, he noticed a wide grin spread across his face. "Aww Newt, the pillow messed up your hair too." He chuckled as he put out his hand to mat down Newt's hair. "You have the softest hair. I love touching it. I wish my hair was this soft." 

Newt chuckled. "Your hair doesn't need to be soft because it's pretty. It always looks so perfect." Thomas blushed again. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Thomas asked him, changing the subject. "We can hang out here all day and just relax."

Newt looked at him skeptically. "Are you bloody serious? We've been sitting here relaxing for the last few days. We've done nothing productive whatsoever. It's time we got to work Tommy." An idea popped into Newt's head. "Maybe you can take me out on a run. Show me what to do. Train me."

Thomas smiled, a big grin covered his face. "That sounds perfect Newt. Another whole day with you would be great. I just wish we didn't have to do anything." He chuckled. 

Newt was always amused with him. "Well we do so get your lazy ass up and let's get out there."

Newt got out of bed and went to Thomas's drawers. The boys were roughly the same size so Newt figured he could just wear Thomas's clothes. He pulled out a light blue button up with short sleeves and a gray hoodie. He tossed the gray hoodie at Thomas from across the room. Then he started getting dressed, removing his own shirt and replacing it with Thomas's button up. When he turned around Thomas was already changed. He had hoped to catch another glimpse of a shirtless Thomas but it seemed like it wasn't the time. 

"Um who said you could wear my clothes?" Thomas joked with him. 

"Um you did when you asked me to be your boyfriend. I can take it off if you want." 

"Actually I would love if you took it off." Newt was a little confused as to why Thomas would actually not want him wearing his clothes. "Because if you took it off then I'd get so see you walk around shirtless all day." That made sense. Thomas approached Newt as he spoke. "I could see you shirtless all day while we're running and hunting. I would be able to see you glistening in the sunlight and take in all your beauty." Thomas was in front of Newt now. The space between them was small. He slid his hand up Newt's shirt and started to rub over his chest. Meanwhile he was pressing kisses all around Newt's neck. "Wouldn't that be nice Newt?"

Newt was a little surprised by Thomas's sudden actions but he couldn't complain. This was definitely something he could get use to. He pushed Thomas away a little. They had things to do. He put his hands on Thomas's shoulders and looked right into his brown eyes. "We have things to do. As much as I'd love to stay in this bloody room and let you do this to me, we have responsibilities. I'll definitely stop by later so we can both enjoy each other in our shirtless forms."

Thomas looked a little confused but Newt wasn't sure why. "What do you mean stop by? This is your place now too. I thought us being boyfriends would mean you would live with me."

"Of course Tommy. I would love to live with you. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me." 

Thomas was standing inches away from Newt's body, rubbing his arms up and down. "Of course I would Newt. What's mine is yours." Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and slid it underneath his own hoodie. Newt's breath hitched a little. He loved how Thomas was being so froward. What Thomas did next though made his heart skip a beat. Thomas leaned in close to Newt's ear. He could feel his warm breath. "And, what's yours is mine, if you let me take it," Thomas whispered deeply into Newt's ear. At first Newt was confused but when he felt a hand press against his crotch, he knew what Thomas had meant. His virginity. Thomas was palming his crotch through the fabric of his pants. Newt wanted to just say fuck it all and stay here with Thomas and let him take it but he knew there would be time later. 

He removed Thomas's hand and looked deeply into his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Thomas's eyes were filled with lust and want that Newt had never seen before. He thought it was hot. "Tommy, as much as I'd love to stay here and let you take me right now, we really do need to get going. We've been out of commission for what four days? There will be time later." Newt reached out his hand and grabbed Thomas's crotch. He leaned in close and whispered in Thomas's ear the same way he had done. "And I intend to use it wisely." He let go of his crotch and walked away before Thomas could even stammer an answer. He smirked to himself knowing how flustered he made Thomas by surprising him like that. 

Newt started walking out of the house slowly. He didn't really know where he was going so he hoped that Thomas would catch up soon. As if on cue, he heard Thomas run up behind him. 

"Hey Newt! Wait up." Next thing he knew, Thomas was by his side. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope. I was hoping you would catch up. You're my teacher for the day. Teach."

"Ok well first we go to the weapons shed so we can get some hunting tools. I'll take you there." Thomas held out his hand for Newt to take. Newt took it and intertwined their fingers. He felt sparks at the contact. He also noticed something that he never noticed before. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly within each other. Newt smiled and continued to walk, Thomas's hand in his. 

"You know that was really hot. I really wasn't expecting you to grab my crotch. We're going to have so much fun together." 

Newt's smile grew even bigger. "Of course we will." They continued to walk in a comfortable silence, hands intertwined, until they reached the weapons shed. 

Thomas went to the door first, opening it to let both of them in. To their surprise, Harriet and Sonya were in the shed getting ready. Harriet waved to them with a smile. Sonya had her arms crossed over her chest and she was frowning. 

"Why are you two holding hands?" She was obviously unamused with the situation. 

Newt answered quickly and honestly, telling her how it is. "Because he's my boyfriend." He said it with a smile. 

Harriet looked happy by the news. She rushed forward and pulled them into a big group hug. Sonya, however, was standing with her arms folded and her mouth wide open. Harriet pulled out of the hug and stepped back a little. 

Before Newt knew what was happening, Sonya was in front of him and he felt a slap to the side of his cheek. "How dare you!" She spat her words like venom. "Screw you Newt!" With that she stormed out leaving three stunned people behind. 

Thomas looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harriet, since you don't have a partner anymore for now and I'm not letting you go out alone, you don't have to go out today. Relax a little bit." 

"Ok Thomas. Thank you." She had that concerned look in her eyes but she must have known better than to ask. She left the two boys in the shed alone, leaving them to talk. 

Newt still felt a little sting on his cheek but it wasn't bad. Thomas approached him and pulled him into a big hug. He pulled back and kissed his slightly red cheek. 

"Thanks Tommy. Sorry, I forgot she worked with you." 

"You don't have to apologize Newt. We're together and that's all that matters. Now, let's get to work." 

Thomas went through the ropes with Newt. He showed him which weapons they would take and how many they could carry. He told them about where they would go and how long they'd be out. They grabbed a couple of small knives and a big spear for each of them. They closed up the shed and head out. 

Thomas and Newt walked over to the trail that would start their journey. He looked at Newt asking him if he was ready. He nodded and then they were off, Newt running alongside his boyfriend. 

The run felt relatively easy for Newt. With his memories back, he now knew that he use to have a limp but, now he didn't so somewhere along the line they must have fixed it. He assumed it was when they saved his life. He was grateful they did it too because it felt good to run again, without the burden of a limp weighing him down. 

Before he knew it, Thomas had slowed down to a walk and Newt fell in line beside him. They were both tired and out of breath. Thomas reached into the small backpack and pulled out a water bottle. He took a couple drinks and handed it to Newt. 

"Thanks...Tommy," he said in between breaths. 

"How was running again? Without a limp I mean."

"It felt great. I'm so happy they fixed me up or I would've never been able to do that with you." Thomas's dark brown eyes were fixated on Newt's chocolate eyes. 

"I love your eyes," Thomas told him. "They're like dark orbs that just pull me in every time I look at you." Newt was blushing fiercely. Thomas certainly was a complimenter. 

Newt praised him with a quick kiss on his lips. "You're the best. Now, come on. What do we do next?" Newt rubbed his hand together, ready to learn. 

"Well once we finish running, we look for the animals." Thomas seemed as excited as a child to tech Newt. "Tracking is key. What I look for is matted down grass or tracks in the dirt or stuff like that. Or klunk. You can look for that too."

"Ok Tommy lead the way. I'll help look for tracks and stuff on the way."

They began their hunt just by walking around, occasionally searching the ground for signs of animal life. They came across a couple of deer tracks at one point but they never found it. They trail came up empty. 

While searching for more clues, Thomas would tell Newt stories of past trips and other hunting experiences. Newt thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Thomas would get so into his stories and get so excited over them. He was like a happy child remembering a birthday party. 

 

When all the trails they were following ended up with nothing, Thomas spoke. "Sorry we didn't find anything good today," Thomas told Newt as they headed back to the running path. "You win some and you lose some."

"It's ok Tommy. I got to spend the whole buggin day with you anyway." Newt was so happy that he had the opportunity to be by Thomas's side all day and everyday they would work from now on. 

The sun was setting and the daylight was receding. They started heading back because no Runners were allowed to be in the hunting grounds at night. Thomas told him it was one of the few rules that they all had to follow. Newt found it ironic that Thomas had created the rule about not going into the grounds at night. It was the very same rule he had broken in the maze. He had silently laughed about it when he was told. 

The last hour of light was upon them when they returned to the Glade. Thomas had some last minute second in command things to do before night so he kissed Newt goodbye and they headed their separate directions, Newt to the house and Thomas to work. 

Newt was laying on the bed, waiting for Thomas to return. He had taken off his shirt and changed into some of Thomas's loose fitting gray sweatpants. He thought that being shirtless might've gotten cold but the temperature in the hut was just right. Thomas's bed was so soft and Newt was so bored. After some period of time (he didn't know how long it had been) he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

Newt woke up soon after, feeling little wet touched here and there, on his face, his neck, and his lips. He opened his eyes and found Thomas leaning over him, pressing kisses all over his head until he was awake. 

"I could get use to this kind of wake up." Newt laughed while enjoying Thomas's kisses. 

"I came back and found a shirtless Newt. What did you want me to do?" Kiss to his nose. Kiss on his cheek. Kiss on his lips. "Newt. About earlier, are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into anything. I was a little demanding."

Newt reached out and grabbed Thomas's crotch. The brunette moaned loudly which Newt didn't expect. "I want you Tommy. I want you to take my virginity and I want to take yours. You're definitely not forcing me into this. I love you."

Thomas smiled at the words. "I love you too Newt. You bring out a happiness in me that I never thought I could have again. All the depression and sadness I had, it's like you wipe it all away when we are together. I promise you there will be no more depression from me. I've changed and I'm moving on...with you." He kissed his forehead and looked sweetly into his eyes. 

"You're the best guy I have ever known. And I love you so much." Newt was slowly rubbing Thomas's crotch through his jeans. Thomas was slightly biting Newt's neck, sucking on the skin afterward. 

Both boys jumped at the sound of a door flying open and Minho bursting in. 

"Thomas! I need you now!" He caught sight of the boys and covered his eyes with his hands. 

"Ugh bloody hell Minho. Have you ever heard of knocking." Newt removed his hand from Thomas crotch and sat up. "What's so bloody important?"

Minho had interrupted another intimate session between the two boys. "I need you both. Now!"

Thomas was beginning to worry. "Minho what's wrong?" 

"Off the coast. We saw it. It's coming toward the island." 

 

"What is Minho?"

"A ship. And I think it's marked WCKD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good one. I'd love to hear what you think.   
> :D


	16. We Need To Do What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could tell by her face that this was something serious. "I need everyone here to do something for me. There is something that needs to be done if we are to go on as the human race."
> 
> Minho narrowed his eyes and looked skeptically at her. "What do we need to do?" 
> 
> She said it in one word. All their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open. A chill ran down Newt's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter. I hope it's ok.  
> :D

Thomas and Newt practically ran after Minho as he left the hut. He was headed toward the weapons shed, running to get there quicker. Newt had put on a shirt before they sprinted away, not wanting to display his body in front of the whole Glade. 

They ran and ran until Minho slipped into the shed. They were farther back so they took a few seconds longer. They too slipped in when they reached the wooden building. When they entered the room, they found that Minho wasn't alone. Along with the Asian boy was Teresa, Harriet, Frypan, Gally, and Aris. They were all gathering weapons. 

Newt was confused so he spoke up. "Why are we doing this? You think they're going to attack us? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Minho answered. "But I do know our past with WCKD and I can't forget the things they did to us."

"But what about the island. They sent all of you here. They saved my life and sent me here with you guys."

"Ava Paige sent us here. Ava Paige saved you. That ship doesn't say Ava Paige. We have to be cautious because we don't have a clue who is on that ship. Maybe it's her. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's a bunch of WCKD supporters who want to run more trials on us. We have to be cautious." The leader in Minho was showing. 

"You're right. I didn't think of that." Newt was suddenly worried that maybe WCKD had come back for them. Thomas must have noticed his concern because he wrapped an arm around Newt and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"It's ok. We'll be fine." Thomas sent Newt a smile and all Newt's concern faded away. That boy was magical. 

Newt and Thomas followed the others lead and grabbed a couple of weapons that might have come in handy. Minho had told all of them the plan was to stay hidden in the tree line until they knew who was on that ship. Everyone else in the Glade would hide in the far back so they wouldn't be seen. When everything was clear, they took off. 

The ship was stopped far from the coast when they reached the tree line. The only thing moving towards them was a small boat with maybe three people on board. Newt couldn't tell who they were. 

"Minho it looks like there is only three people on that boat," Harriet whispered. "Is all this still necessary?"

"We have to wait until they land before we can know for sure. We can't risk anything." 

The boat was slowly approaching. The motor grew louder and louder as it made its way toward land. The Gladers stayed crouched in the tree line, hidden from the shore. They waited for, what seemed like, an eternity. Thomas had reached out and grabbed Newt's hand sometime during the process. Newt held on tight, hoping there was no trouble ahead. 

The boat pulled on to the shore and the engine died down. Three people, two men and one woman climbed out on to the sand. The men were dressed in dark green. They were dressed as if they were in the army and holding what could only be recognized as Launchers. The woman was in white. Newt wondered why a person would dress in white when going to an island. 

Unless...

Newt thought about all the times he saw Ava Paige. In the video when they escaped these. The multiple times after he had been saved. She always wore white. From the distance he couldn't tell if it was her but he had a hunch that she was here. 

"Minho," Newt whispered. "I think that's Ava Paige. Shouldn't we go out. I mean, there's only three of them."

Minho didn't respond, thinking about his decision. "Ok, but only since there's three of them. Teresa, Thomas, Newt, you're with me. Let's go." 

The four Gladers stood up and slowly emerged from the trees. They still had their weapons close as a precaution for the visitors. After all, they had Launchers. Their spears were held in their hands, temporarily used as walking sticks. The visitors on the beach walked toward them too, launchers at their sides. It seemed like they weren't here to fight. 

Sure enough, they recognized the blonde hair wrapped tightly in a bun. Her white clothes seemed to be shining in the sun. It was definitely Ava Paige.

They met in the sand, halfway between the water and the trees. Ava greeted them warmly. "Hello. I trust you remember who I am?"

Minho led the conversation after that. "Of course we do. Why are you here and why do they have Launchers?" His skepticism was obvious. 

She looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "The same reason that you have your weapons. Protection.although I am no longer a part of WCKD, I assumed you hadn't forgotten about WCKD's actions and I wanted to make sure I stay alive on this trip. As for why I'm here, I'm here to help."

"Help us?" Teresa perked up a little at the mention of help. "How?" 

Ava Paige turned and pointed to the ship in the distance that was indeed marked WCKD. "That ship is loaded with supplies. We want to bring it all to you. Almost all other surviving civilization has been wiped out. The immunes on this island are our last hope for humanity. I for one, would like you to thrive. I know this doesn't erase my actions in the past but I'd like to help as much as I can now and fix the problem I helped create."

Thomas jumped into the conversation next. "So what did you bring us?" The mention of supplies made Thomas feel a little excited. He knew that anything that they were given would help them greatly. 

"Everything you could wish for. Building materials, tools, weapons. Things to help you thrive. We also brought necessities like food, clothes, blankets, and beds." The Gladers eyes went wide at the mention of all these things. "I told you, you are the last hope."

"Thank you so much. I thought you were going to bring us a few tools or something. I had no idea it would be this much." Thomas was excited that they would get so much. 

Minho seemed to think differently. "So what's the catch?"

"We will send in boats with supplies immediately if you comply with one condition." 

"Condition?" Thomas asked her. "What could we possibly do for you we don't have much to give?"

She stared blankly at Thomas. You could tell by her face that this was something serious. "I need everyone here to do something for me. There is something that needs to be done if we are to go on as the human race."

Minho narrowed his eyes and looked skeptically at her. "What do we need to do?" 

She said it in one word. All their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open. A chill ran down Newt's spine. "Reproduce."

Minho's expression changed from a look of shock to a look of disbelief. "We need to do what? I think I might've heard you wrong."

"I'm afraid it needs to be done. How else will humanity carry on if future generations are not born? Our research has shown that two immune people will create an immune child. There must be relationships here that are capable to do this."

"Well me and Teresa are together but we just started going out and a baby would change the whole thing. And Newt and Thomas over here are together but they can't have kids because they're both shucking boys." Teresa looked at the couple and gave them a confused look. In that moment Newt realized that she didn't know they were together. 

Ava looked to Newt and Thomas. "That reminds me. Newt you can father no children anyway. Since you were not born immune I'm afraid your children wouldn't be immune either. As for Thomas, I recommend you find a partner that can have your children."

Thomas looked annoyed now. "If you're asking me to leave Newt then that's a big no. We're together now and I wouldn't leave him for anything." Newt felt a blush coming on his cheeks as Thomas grabbed his hand. Newt loved how sweet he could be. It made him melt inside knowing that Thomas said he would never leave him. 

"I'm not asking you to leave him. I'm asking you to find someone to have a child for you. Of course you and Newt could still raise the child if you would like." 

Thomas nodded his head and there was a smile on his face. "Ok. Good." He seemed more pleased now. 

Teresa on the other hand seemed disgusted and annoyed at the whole situation. "You realize what you're asking right? You're forcing woman into pregnancy without much of a choice. Most of the girls here are teenagers. Some of them are even children!"

Teresa's anger didn't seem to affect Ava at all because her expression always stayed the same. "I understand it is a lot to ask. All I need is a promise that in the near future it will happen. Wait a year or two if you have to but the human race will live on." 

Minho jumped in before Teresa could say anything else. "We can do that."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll radio in so they will send in the supplies. In the meantime, I'd like to talk to each one of the members of the former groups A and B." For the Gladers, the mention of group A and B brought back memories of the maze. They weren't good ones either. 

Minho turned defensive and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why?" 

"Since you are rebuilding civilization, I'd like to keep a record of how you do it. Also, I want to hear from the groups about what they think of it here. After all, I did choose the island. I'd like to know that my choice was wise." 

Thomas didn't think Minho was going to speak so he spoke up instead. "That's fine. We can do that."

"Excellent. Is there a place we can go to talk? I'd like to speak to each of you individually."

"Well, the builders are building a town hall. I don't know how far they have gotten though." In that moment, Thomas realized that as second in command, he probably should've known how far they were. After everything that had been going on, he realized he sort of neglected his job. He made a mental note that he needed to make more of an effort to do his duties. 

"That's alright. We will have the meetings there. Round up all your friends and bring them there. Thomas, if you will lead the way, I want to speak to you first."

"Sure." He gave Newt a quick goodbye kiss and then led Ava Paige to the meeting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bomb dropped there. Other than that there's not much going on. Hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading.   
> :D


	17. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been meaning to ask, why did you ask all these questions? What was the point?"
> 
> "For history. Your civilization will grow and live on. Someone needs to record the history of how it all happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking my update schedule will be every Monday from now on. It will be posted around 12 am eastern time on Sunday night/Monday morning. I know today isn't a Monday but I didn't want to hold out for an extra two days. I hope this chapter's not too bad.   
> :D

Thomas 

 

Thomas began the walk with Ava Paige to the Gathering Place. The walk was silent except for an occasional "this way" or "that way" from Thomas. They reached the building and went inside. The Homestead was still open, its wooden frame showing through. Only one room was completed, all others were under construction. Thomas took her to the room. He opened the door and they both went in. 

Inside the room was a lonely table. There was also two chairs in the room. One in front of the table and one behind it. Thomas took the one in front and Ava placed herself in the chair behind the table. She pulled out a small rectangle device and placed it on the table. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What is that?" He asked very curiously.

"It's a recording device. I hope you don't mind. I would like to record all my conversations for later."

He nodded but still didn't really understand why. He didn't really care because he had something else on his mind. "Before we start," Ava looked up at him. "Can I just say thank you for stopping the procedure and saving me back at WCKD headquarters. I realize I never got a chance to say thanks."

"You're welcome Thomas. At that point I had realized anything we did would lead to nothing. There was no reason for you to die." She paused and leaned in closer to him, looking right into his eyes. "I am sorry about all the death we caused. We thought it would help save-"

Thomas cut her off. He didn't want to remember any of that. "It's fine," he said a little harshly. "I don't want to think about that. Can we just get to it please? I want to get back to Newt."

"Of course," she said as she nodded and leaned back. She flipped on the recording device before asking her first question. " Thomas Greene, tell me, what do you do here? What is your job?"

Before he answered he realized that she had said his last name. Greene. He liked the sound of it. He snapped back into reality and answered the question before she wondered if something was wrong. "Well I'm a Runner. I hunt the animals for us to eat. And recently, like a couple days ago, I was named second in command."

"Interesting you would be second in command and not the leader. You seemed to lead for a majority of the time during the trials." 

"Well, when we first got here, I was very...broken. Newt had the Flare and I had to kill him. It destroyed my emotional stability. I couldn't lead this place, not like that. I lost Newt and I was devastated." 

"I see. Now tell me about Newt." She seemed interested in what Thomas had to say. 

Thomas wondered why she would ask these types of questions but he didn't mind answering them. "Oh, well yeah he's my boyfriend now. Turns out we liked each other but could never confess our feelings for each other, until just recently that is." 

"And what does he mean to you?"

"He means everything to me. Like I said I was lost without him. I never knew how much I really needed him. I think I've loved him ever since we first met but I never looked at it from a romantic point of view until recently." A small smile rose on Thomas's face. Just the thought of Newt brought warmth to his body. 

"Well it's about time you two got together." She was smirking at him. His smile faded as he started to blush. "If you remember, we were watching you in the maze. Don't think we didn't see something between you two the whole time. Now, if you would, send in Newt. I'd like to speak to him next."

 

Newt 

 

Newt waited outside the construction site for a short while before Thomas came back out. He sat up just as Thomas reached him and gave him a big hug. 

"She wants you in there next." They pulled back from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "I'll be waiting when you come back." Thomas kissed his nose and Newt giggled. 

"I love you Tommy." He kissed his cheek and went toward the room to have his talk. 

He entered the small wooden room and found Ava Paige sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. She stood up and welcomed him to the room. "Hello Newt. Please, sit."

He sat down in the chair, pulling it closer under the table as he did. The wood on the chair legs screeched on the wooden floor as he scooted closer. "So, what's this all about." Newt got right to it. He wanted to get back to Thomas as soon as he could. 

"Well first let me tell you it's great to see you again. I can't lie there has been one thing on my mind that I've wanted to ask you."

Newt knew what she wanted to ask so he saved the trouble and asked it for her. "You want to know about my memories. You wonder if they've returned?" Ava nodded. She had a very interested look on her face. "Well they have. All of them. The whole bloody lot."

"Hmm," she stated quizzically. "And how did this happen? Was there a cause to your memory return?" 

Newt replayed the night that he remembered everything over and over in his head. He had confronted Thomas and started to yell at him about something stupid (he actually couldn't remember why he was so mad at the moment). Then he remembered breaking down and saying the trigger phrase that ultimately returned his memories. "Yes there was actually."

She leaned forward, obviously very intrigued on what Newt had to say. He knew that from a scientist perspective (or whatever the hell she was) it must have been very fascinating to see all this happen. "Do tell, please."

"Well," Newt started. He took a deep breath knowing he'd need it to replay the shooting in his head. "It was a phrase that I repeated. When Thomas...shot me, my last words were "Please, Tommy. Please." When I regained my memories, I repeated those same three words as I did when it happened the first time."

She nodded with squinted eyes. Her face looked as if she was analyzing everything he had said in her head. "I see. So it was the most traumatic incident in your life that caused you to remember."

"Um, I guess so. Yeah." Newt shrugged, accepting her conclusion. 

"Interesting." She looked deeply at him one more time before she leaned back and regained her strong posture. "Well, I'm glad they came back. Let's move on shall we?" Newt nodded signaling approval. "I just have a few questions for you to answer Mr. Isaac, then you will be free to go."

Newt recognized the name she had used and assumed it was his last name. Newt Isaac. He liked it. It had a nice ring to it. It also made him wonder what Thomas's last name was. 

"Newt? Are you ready to begin?" She looked at him, waiting for a response. He realized that he had spaced out thinking about the last names. 

"Uh yeah sorry. It's just the name. It's unfamiliar."

"Ah yes the last name. You never knew. Well, now that you have that out of your system, I'd like to begin. First question. I know you got here about a month after everyone else, how did it feel to show up here knowing no one but having them know you?"

"Well, I was scared at first but I warmed up to them pretty quickly. After all, they know how I work because they're my friends." 

"And what is your job here? I'm curious to know where you placed yourself."

"I'm a Runner with Tommy. I hunt." He wondered why she needed to ask all these questions. He decided he would ask her at the end of the "interview".

"Ah yes, Thomas. Tell me, how do you feel about him?"

"Well when I first got here, I obviously didn't remember anyone but then I saw this boy with pretty brown eyes and I knew there was something special about him. I was crushing on him about two days after we met again. Now we're together and I couldn't ask for anything else." 

"It seems like you two have something special. Well, I think I have enough. Thank you Newt."

Newt remembered his question from before and he wanted to make sure he asked it. "I've been meaning to ask, why did you ask all these questions? What was the point?"

"For history. Your civilization will grow and live on. Someone needs to record the history of how it all happened. Thank you for your time. Could you please send in Minho." 

"Yeah sure" Newt got up from his chair and walked to the door only to turn around and say one last thing. "Thanks again for saving me and bringing me here. I would've never got together with Tommy if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome Newt. I will see you later." With a final farewell, Newt left the room. 

 

Minho 

 

Minho sat down in the room with slight irritation. He didn't want to be here and he didn't really want to talk to Ava Paige. There were other things that were more important to do and as leader, he had a responsibility to do them. 

"Minho Chang, I'm glad you could join me." Her posture was straight and tall. Minho was slumped over in his chair, slightly annoyed. 

"Can we just get this done. I've got things to do with the supplies. They need to be passed out and kept track of and-"

"Mr. Chang, I will gladly let you go once you answer some my questions. So," she narrowed her eyes at him. She seemed a bit agitated due to Minho's lack of cooperation. "I understand you're leader. Why?"

"Cause they listen to me and they respect me. We decided a long time ago that it was me who should be leader and it just stuck."

"Do you want to lead?"

"It's doesn't bother me either way. It's not a horrible job." He paused and when she tried to speak, he cut her off. "Hey I have a question of my own. Why are you suddenly bringing us all this stuff? What's in it for you?"

Minho could see she was getting frustrated with him. "I told you before. I am doing it to save the human race."

"But what else? What are you hiding?" Minho was skeptical of the situation. She may have saved a couple of his friends but he couldn't over look the fact that she had helped cause the death of so many more. 

She huffed out a breath of anger and frustration. "That will be all. Go ahead and send in the next person." 

Minho stood up and left the room without another word. 

 

Sonya 

 

After Minho left the "interview", he sent in Teresa. After a heated discussion about the whole reproduction issue, Gally was sent in. Followed by Gally came Frypan, Aris, and Harriet. They all seemed to have small talks of little importance. 

Sonya was last to enter the room. She sat down in the chair looking a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

"Hello Sonya. Since you are the last to talk to, I will get right to the questions. From talking to the others, I understand you are a Runner here with Thomas?" Sonya nodded her head slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Well I use to, until Newt came along." Sonya's annoyed look could be spotted from across the island. 

"Why is that?" 

"Because Newt was supposed to be with me. We were going to be together and he ditched me for Thomas." The sound of her voice rose as she spoke. "Now I work with both of them and I have to see them together almost everyday now."

"Well," Ava said a little taken back by Sonya's little outburst. "It seems that I've hit a nerve. I'm sorry. You can go. Calm down and get some rest maybe." Ava clicked the button on the recording device, powering it off for the day. 

Sonya left the room leaving Ava Paige alone. 

 

Ava Paige

 

After all the interviews were done, Ava clicked on the recording device one last time. 

"Ava Paige. Log 1. Visit 1. It is my first time here on the island and I must say, things seem to be running smoothly. After interviewing all the members of Groups A and B, I have determined they have the capabilities to thrive here on this island. My associates are bringing in supplies as I finish up my recordings. They are also installing the small micro cameras I have asked them to set up around the island. I would like to keep these cameras a secret because they may react badly if they know they are being watched. Although I believe the people here can survive on this island, I am installing these cameras to keep a constant eye on their doings. I need to make sure they use the supplies wisely to move forward with their civilization. As of now they seem to be moving slowly. As much as I don't want to intervene, I will not hesitate to do so of things don't progress."

She paused to take in a breath before she started again. "As for the subjects, they all seem level headed except for two individuals. Minho and Sonya. Minho is highly irritable. He can be reckless in hard situations and I do not believe he should be leading. He is skeptical of my intentions as well. As for Sonya, it seems to me that the situation with Newt and Thomas has caused something in her mind to change. I saw a wild look in her eyes that worried me. She could be possibly dangerous. I will be keeping a close eye on both of them when I return to the mainland."

Ava Paige turned off the device and left the room. She said her goodbyes as she walked back to her boat. Boarding the boat, she waved goodbye as the engine came to life. The small boat took them to the cargo ship and shortly after, it was gone as well. 

Supplies had been left all over for the Gladers to use. All other traces of WCKD were gone, except for the cameras that would be watching them unknowingly from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little boring but it is mostly plot so sorry. Next chapters will have more Newtmas. I will load them up with fluff and feels and all that stuff that we love :)  
> :D


	18. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," Thomas said in between neck bites and licking. "We're going to play a game."
> 
> "Oh really? And what would that game be?" Newt's voice was broken from his heavy breaths. 
> 
> "Minho said we have to sort out supplies later. While we do that I'm going to make you as hot, flustered, and turned on as possible. By the time we're done tonight, you'll practically want to rip your clothes off for me." All of a sudden Thomas pulled back. "Alright let's get to work." He stood up and started walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is my Monday update. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Warning this chapter gets a little bit dirty towards the end. Nothing that bad though.  
> :D

Newt watched as the boat carrying Ava Paige sped away. She was gone now and he could finally get back to his Tommy. He thought back to right before Ava Paige came and wanted to continue his unfinished business with Thomas. 

He found Thomas talking with Teresa. They were sitting in the sand, arms across their knees and legs crossed. Newt approached them and heard a small bit of their conversation. 

"I'm telling you T," Thomas started. "It won't be that bad. I know you're worried about it now but I think you'll come around within the month."

"You don't understand Tom. It might not be hard for you but it is for us girls. We're the ones who have to give birth to a baby." 

"Yeah I guess I'm not the one who gives birth am I? Maybe I can get pregnant. You never know." Of course Thomas would be joking around in what seemed to be a serious conversation. 

"Shut up Tom!" She jokingly shoved him over and he fell face first into the sand. "Maybe you're right and it will be ok. I'm still not completely ok with this though."

She got up, leaving Thomas laying in the sand. Newt was chuckling as he sat down next to Thomas's head. "You ok down there?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. I think I might just stay like this for a few weeks." He turned onto his back and looked up at Newt. 

"Wouldn't you rather rest your head in my lap?" Newt smiled at him. Thomas thought it was the cutest thing. 

"You don't have to ask me twice." He shifted his body so that he was now in front of Newt. Then he moved up until his head was resting in Newt's lap. 

Newt started to play with Thomas's hair while they talked. "So you're trying to convince Teresa to have a baby." Thomas nodded a little. "Do you want a child with me Tommy?"

"Of course I would Newt. I love kids and raising one with you would be amazing."

"Good. Well, I've been thinking about us and what we should do. Obviously I can't have the baby so we will have to find someone to have it for us."

"Yeah I've thought about it too." Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed into Newt lap. "I had someone in mind but I don't think you would agree. I'm not so sure about it myself."

"Who?" Newt scrunched up his face in confusion. He didn't think Thomas would have thought about it this much already. 

"Never mind it was a dumb idea. Forget I even said it." Thomas looked a little worried to what Newt might say. 

"No tell me. I want to know now." 

Thomas opened his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Well don't be mad but I was kind of thinking about...Sonya." Newt stopped playing with Thomas's hair and just stared forward while Thomas tried to explain. "Well she kind of looks like you and she acts like you sometimes. I thought it would be nice if our baby resembled you a little bit."

Newt's face softened a little bit. Thomas was the sweetest boy. Even though it was a nice gesture, Newt did not approve. "Sorry Tommy. That's extremely sweet of you but I don't want that crazy girl having our baby. We'll find someone else that resembles me. Plus you're forgetting the most important thing."

"And what's that?" 

"She doesn't have my pretty brown eyes." Newt smirked and Thomas laughed. 

Thomas sat up and turned around so that he was face to face with Newt. "Of course. How could I forget the most important thing." Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt. They kissed for a few seconds before Thomas pulled back. Instead of Newt's lips, Thomas began to kiss other places around Newt's head. A kiss to his nose. A kiss on his cheek. A kiss on his neck, except this time, Thomas started sucking on a spot on the side of Newt's exposed neck. 

"Bloody hell Tommy. That feels great." Thomas bit the spot on Newt's neck and licked over it making Newt moan out. He ran a hand up and under Newt's shirt making him shiver to the touch. Thomas liked seeing Newt all flustered like this. 

"Hey," Thomas said in between neck bites and licking. "We're going to play a game."

"Oh really? And what would that game be?" Newt's voice was broken from his heavy breaths. 

"Minho said we have to sort out supplies later. While we do that I'm going to make you as hot, flustered, and turned on as possible. By the time we're done tonight, you'll practically want to rip your clothes off for me." All of a sudden Thomas pulled back. "Alright let's get to work." He stood up and started walking away. 

"What the hell Thomas. We make out and then you just leave me here in the sand." 

Thomas had already walked quite a distance away so Newt heard him yell back. "Yep! That's how the game is played!"

Even though he couldn't see if, Newt could feel the smirk on Thomas's face. Before he got up he muttered under his breath. "Bloody tease." Then he got up and jogged until he was hand in hand with Thomas. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So where do you want me to start Min?" Newt asked him when he reached the supply drop area. 

"Go over to that pile with Teresa and just kind of help sort out the supplies into groups. If you look over there we started some sorted piles already. There's a food pile, tools, weapons, comfort, materials, and miscellaneous. She can help you out if you need it." Minho, Gally, and Thomas were sorting out the pile in front of him. Thomas flashed him a smirk before he walked away. He went to the pile with Teresa and Harriet a couple feet away and got to work. 

The supply pile Newt was assigned to was huge and it was only one of the many other piles located on the sand. It was about 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide both ways. Some things were in boxes and some things weren't in anything. It was mostly random. 

"Hey Newt!" Teresa greeted him. "You know what to do right?"

"Vaguely."

"Well these piles are a little random so we're putting them into new piles over there." She pointed to some smaller piles that were much more sorted than these. "Then we're going to take them where they need to go around the island but we probably won't have enough time to do it today." 

"Ok. Sounds easy enough." Newt got to work by grabbing a couple of planks of wood to take to the materials pile. Gally will be excited about all these materials, Newt thought. We can build some cool things with these. He reached the materials pile and set them down. He bent over to straighten up the wood planks. He pushed them into a straight pile and felt more satisfied that they were neat now. Just as he was about to stand up he felt two hands squeeze his ass. He yelped out in surprised. He stood up and turned around to see Thomas grinning ear to ear. 

Thomas pulled Newt close and whispered in his ear. "You have such a sexy ass. I'm going to love playing this game." 

Newt felt his pants tighten a little around his crotch. "It seems like I'm going to like this game too." 

Thomas palmed his hand over Newt's crotch and Newt moaned out in pleasure. "I knew you would." Thomas's whispering was making Newt weak. He was really enjoying this game until suddenly Thomas removed his hand and walked away. Newt was left standing alone, flustered and confused. 

Thomas really was magical because he made Newt realize how much he wanted the brunette. If he would of kept going, Newt would have led him into the forest and let Thomas do him right on the ground. Unfortunately, Thomas was playing his game and Newt couldn't get his way until tonight. He was starting to second guess playing his game. 

A couple hours had gone by and there had been many more surprises by Thomas. There were many butt grabs and crotch rubs and kisses and bites and Newt just couldn't take it anymore. He walked away from sorting to calm down for a little bit. He went into the trees for some peace and privacy. He sat down against a tree and took a few deep breaths. Then, a thought came to his mind. He really had to go to the bathroom. He stood up and looked around, making sure no one was near. It was ok to go in the woods right? Guys did it all the time and plus it was getting darker so no one would see him. He didn't want to hold it so he just let it go. 

He felt much better after he had finished up. Just as he was about to zip up his pants, he felt two strong hands grab his hips from behind. Next thing he knew, there was something rubbing against his ass. He turned his head around and of course found Thomas. 

"Bloody hell Tommy. You really want to kill me don't you." 

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." Thomas continued to grind his hips against Newt. "I know you love it so just shut up and enjoy it."

Thomas was demanding and Newt thought it was hot. He wasn't sure what came over Thomas but he wanted more of it. 

Thomas continued to grind his crotch against Newt's butt. Newt was making little whimpering noises that made Thomas grind harder.

"Ugh Tommy," Newt said, almost in distress. "How much longer to you have to play your buggin game? I can't last much longer."

"I don't think you understand Newt. You can win the game too. Then I'll take you back to the house and well, you know what will happen." Thomas reached around Newt and grabbed his boner in the front of his pants. Newt never got the chance to zip up so his underwear was showing through. "Well someone's happy. I must be winning the game."

"Uh...hell Thomas. How do I even win your stupid sex game?" Newt was flustered and frustrated now. He wanted to jump on Thomas right now. 

"Hey, it's not stupid. And it's not a sex game cause we're not having sex yet. As for winning, that's for you to find out Newtie." Thomas's smirk burned into the back of Newt's head. He was enjoying this way too much. 

Newt couldn't help himself and before he knew it, Newt had grabbed Thomas and pushed his back against the tree. He attacked his mouth like a hungry animal. Every kiss pushed him against the tree more and more. Thomas tried to keep up but Newt was too fierce. After Newt was done feasting on Thomas's lips he moved his hands all over Thomas's body and started sucking on his neck. 

"Holy shit Newtie. I didn't know you had such a good mouth." Thomas laughed at his own joke. "Nice try but that's not how you win." 

Newt pulled off of Thomas and looked him straight in the eyes. "Then how the hell do I end this thing? It's starting to pain me."

Thomas leaned in and whispered in a lustful voice. "All you have to do is tell me." He leaned back and looked into Newt's eyes with a small smile on his face. 

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you want?" Thomas was smiling so much. It was a smile full of love and it made Newt melt. 

"I...want you." Newt thought the answer was obvious. 

"You want me? You want me to...? Just say it and we'll go." 

Newt knew what he wanted. He knew what he wanted to say. "I...I want you to..." Thomas looked at him with a 'what are you waiting for face'. "I want to have sex with you Tommy. I want you to take my virginity and I want to take yours. I want you to be mine and I'll be yours. I want all of this because I love you." He hugged Thomas and buried his face into Thomas neck. 

"I love you too Newt. Congratulations! You won the game. And your prize is...drumroll please." Newt rolled his eyes and played along with Thomas's silly antics. He clapped his hands together on his legs to create a drumroll. "Me!"

Newt laughed "I can't believe I got that worked up and turned on today. I feel like you turned me into a bloody whore." They both laughed as Thomas picked Newt up and carried him bridal style out of the trees and to their home. 

"At least you're my whore." Thomas chuckled and Newt rolled his eyes. He kissed Thomas's nose then nuzzled himself into Thomas's body, letting Thomas carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me some love in the comments section ;) I look forward to next Monday!  
> :D


	19. Sex and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you want to do this Newt? I don't know if I've ever really asked you and I don't want to pressure you into anything."
> 
> "I promise you Tommy, I want this. You aren't pressuring me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off I would like to say this chapter is mostly sex so it's rated M. I don't think it rated E. Second, I would like to apologize if it is really bad cause I've never written anything sex related before so I had no idea if I was doing a good job.  
> Third, if you don't want to read it because of the sex DO NOT skip the whole chapter. Skip to the squiggly lines near the end because there is a small bit of plot at the end of the chapter.  
> :D

Thomas carried Newt all the way to the hut. They had abandoned the work site, too occupied with each other to go back. It was getting dark so they figured everyone else would be finishing up anyways. Newt was holding on to Thomas the entire time, touching him in places that made Thomas's knees go weak. Newt chuckled every time Thomas tripped up a little. 

"If you drop me you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble mister." Newt laughed away as Thomas tried to stay on his feet after Newt had touched him. 

"Well if I drop you it will be because of you. I'm defenseless against your attacks right now since my arms are pretty full." 

"Hey I didn't ask you to carry me." Even though Newt didn't really ask, he thought it was really cute. 

Thomas shrugged. "I thought it would be romantic. Until you turned it into foreplay."

They laughed together and Newt decided he would leave Thomas alone until they got there. He truly didn't want to be dropped and he feared if he was, it would kill the mood. 

Newt was looking around enjoying the view of the surrounding area and Thomas's face when he saw something scurry across behind Thomas. It looked like a little lizard animal that Newt hadn't seen before. The wildlife here fascinated Newt. He made a mental note to plan a date with Thomas where they could just walk around and explore the island. 

It seemed like an eternity before the two boys reached the building they called home. They went in and Thomas set Newt down on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this Newt? I don't know if I've ever really asked you and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I promise you Tommy, I want this. You aren't pressuring me."

Thomas smiled a huge smile before he started pressing kisses all over Newt's head. He was on all fours, body hovering above Newt. "You know we're alone now Newt."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Yeah Tommy. I'm bloody aware that were alone."

Thomas was sucking on Newt's neck. "You didn't let me finish shank. I was going to say we're alone now so you can be as loud as you want." Just then Thomas bit down on Newt shoulder and Newt let out a lust filled moan. "Beautiful."

"You know Tommy," Newt said as Thomas continued to bite and suck over the skin on his neck. "You've got to do all these things to me and I haven't really had the chance to show you what I could do yet." In one quick motion, Newt flipped Thomas over onto his back so Newt was now on top, straddling Thomas's hips. "My turn. You're wearing too much clothes for my liking."

He removed Thomas's shirt and revealed his beautifully chiseled chest. Feeling the need, Thomas reached up and took off Newt's shirt as well. Newt leaned over Thomas and started to press kisses on his upper body. Thomas ran his hands all over Newt's back, moaning at the contact of Newt's mouth on his skin. 

Newt began to travel lower down Thomas body, stopping at his nipples. He took one in his mouth and began to lightly nip at it. The look on Thomas's face reassured him that he was doing a good job. "Newt...how did you get so good?"

Newt shrugged as he continued to lick down Thomas's body. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a natural." He licked a line down the middle of Thomas chest until he reached his abs. He kissed each one gently while Thomas laughed a little.

"It's kind of ticklish." Newt just looked up and smirked as he continued to travel lower on Thomas's body. Reaching his pants he looked up at Thomas as if he needed some kind of go ahead. Thomas nodded so Newt continued. He unbuttoned the button on Thomas's jeans. He could feel Thomas's member pushed up against the zipper. Newt unzipped the jeans and slid them down all the way to the ground. The only thing covering Thomas's body was a pair of tight black briefs. 

Newt rubbed his hand over Thomas's obvious boner. The look on Thomas's face could only be described as a look of pure ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, letting a moan slip through every so often. 

Newt lowered his head and mouthed over the fabric of the briefs, not wanting to release Thomas's boner just yet. In that moment, Thomas's face changed. What was a look of ecstasy had turned into an almost pained look of distress. "Newwttttt," Thomas groaned out. "Stop teasing. It feels so good." Thomas had his hand in Newt's hair, lightly pushing Newt's head down lower and lower. 

Newt raised his eyes to look at Thomas and smirked. Giving in to Thomas's demand, Newt grabbed the waistband of the fabric and pulled them down, freeing Thomas's aching member. 

Thomas groaned out in relief when Newt wrapped his hand around it and started to gently stroke. "Is this what you want Tommy?"

Thomas just nodded, seeming to be unable to speak at the moment. Newt moved his left hand over Thomas's chest while his right hand pleasured Thomas. Newt moved his head in closer ready to do what he'd been waiting for. He took Thomas's boner in his hand and licked the tip. Thomas's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, definitely not expecting that just yet. Newt took the top part into his mouth, slowly getting use to the feeling, slightly teasing Thomas again. "Ugh Newt. Don't tease. I want you, no, I need you now. You're killing me."

With one small push of his head, Newt had fully taken Thomas's length in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, tasting Thomas as he did, enjoying the feeling. 

"Newt," Thomas managed to get out. "Come here. Let me get you out of your pants." Newt pulled off Thomas with an audible pop and moved his way to hover above Thomas. "Switch places with me." Newt shrugged accepting Thomas's idea and laid on the bed where Thomas had just been. 

It was Thomas's turn now. He repeated some of the same motions Newt did a while ago. Traveling his hands lower and lower until they reached Newt's pants. Thomas unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down until they were completely off. He threw them to the side along with all the other clothing that had been thrown aside from before. He didn't hesitate to remove Newt's underwear either, freeing Newt's arousal. Not being one to waste time he threw those away too. The two boys were now completely naked in each other's presence. 

"You're beautiful." Newt couldn't help but blush at Thomas's words. "Should I get you ready?"

At first Newt was confused but shortly after, the thought sunk in. "Yeah I'm ready. Give me your hand." Newt took Thomas's hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked on the fingers, one at a time until they were all wetter than before. Thomas moaned out a little and brought his hand back down to Newt's behind. He lifted up Newt's legs to give himself better access as he inserted a finger in between his cheeks. 

Newt clenched his teeth for a moment when Thomas first entered but shortly after his reaction changed to pleasure. "Are you ok Newt? How's this feel?"

"It feels really good actually. Keep going." Newt was clutching the sheets with both hands, head leaning back against the pillow. Thomas continued to spread Newt with his finger, adding a second when he felt he was ready. Newt moaned at the contact, the pressure inside him driving him crazy. "Thomas stop."

"What's wrong?" Thomas immediately pulled his fingers out, worry and concern taking over. "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's not that." Relief washed over Thomas. "I need you now. Forget your bloody fingers. Do me now, I'm ready."

Smiling at Newt, Thomas got up onto his knees. He pulled Newt's legs up over his shoulders and lined himself up. His boner still slick from the blowjob earlier. With one final nod from Newt signaling it was ok, Thomas started to push into him. He earned a slight yelp from Newt but he seemed to ease into it more and more as Thomas pushed in. Once he was all the way in, he could feel Newt become more comfortable. 

"That feels so good Thomas. Move faster." 

Newt reached to grab his aching member but Thomas slapped his hand away. "Let me." Thomas grasped on and started to jerk Newt to the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

"Tommy, I'm not going to last for more than a minute." 

Thomas began to quicken his thrusts feeling close to the edge himself. Although he sped up, he was still taking it slow not wanting to hurt the blonde or cause him discomfort. 

"Tommy," Newt croaked out. His voice was deep and husky. "I'm so close." With a few more strokes Newt came all over himself and Thomas's hand with a loud moan. 

"Newt," Thomas could feel it coming on. The pleasure ready to burst from his body. The sight of Newt under him, covered in his own orgasm sent him over the edge. "Newt I'm gonna..." Without further warning Thomas finished up inside of Newt, collapsing on top of the blonde shortly after pulling out. They laid there, Thomas on top of Newt for a few minutes to regain their energy. Once Thomas felt a little better, he got up and found a shirt so he could clean themselves off. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

They were now snuggled up in bed together, Newt's head resting on Thomas's chest underneath his chin. They had both put on shorts and t shirts to keep themselves warm during the cool night. The room still smelt like sex and love and they didn't mind whatsoever. 

"Hey Tommy," Newt broke the silence with the first words post-sex. "Did Ava Paige tell you your last name?"

"Yeah she did." Thomas thought back to that day. It seemed so long ago when really it was only a day ago. "Um...its Thomas Greene."

"Huh? Greene, like the color." Newt laughed and Thomas just rolled his eyes. "Isaac." 

Thomas understood what Newt was saying without further explanation. "Newt Isaac. Newt Greene-Isaac? Newt Isaac-Greene? That's it. Newt and Thomas Isaac-Greene!"

Newt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Did you just hyphenate our last names." Thomas nodded. "You're a bloody doofus. I can't say I'm disappointed though. The Isaac-Greene name sounds pretty damn good."

"It's cause I thought of it." Thomas stuck out his tongue and even though Newt couldn't see it, he still knew it was there. That was such a Thomas thing to do. "Well Newt, I'm sorry I have to disturb our cuddling for a short moment and go to the bathroom."

He pulled off the blankets in one swift motion and practically hopped out of the bed. 

"You're just going to go pee outside wherever you want? Isn't that a little primitive?" 

Thomas laughed. "If I remember correctly, it was you who was publicly urinating in the forest earlier when I found you."

"Whatever Thomas." Newt's beautiful smile still covered his face. Thomas opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. Before the door shut Newt got out one final dig at Thomas. "I hope you get lost."

Thomas left the hut and went to a nearby tree. There was no sense in going far away at this time of night. Darkness had consumed the island a few hours ago and the light wouldn't return until morning. 

After relieving himself onto the tree he looked up and saw a small glimmer of metal on the ground about twenty five feet away. Thomas pulled up his pants and instinctively walked toward it. Curiosity was getting the better of him once again. It looked to be the size of a small animal with a red light flashing every couple of seconds. He moved closer and closer until the red light moved farther away. He chased after it hoping that he could catch up. 

Today must've been his lucky day because Thomas found the small metal apparatus, slowly walking along a path. He was still unsure of what it was but a few steps closer and all his questions were answered. His mouth dropped open in disbelief at the familiar sight. 

This was something he had seen before. 

This was something that had been in the maze. 

Watching them, providing camera footage to WCKD. 

What Thomas saw in front of him was a beetle blade, it's red eyes and flashing lights staring deeply into his mind. The word WCKD was marked clearly across the back. Without wasting another second, Thomas turned and sprinted back toward the hut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I'd love to hear from you guys. I'd like to know if I did good or not. Like I said it was my first time writing that kind of stuff so I don't know if I really did a good job. 
> 
> I might try to squeeze in another chapter before Monday to try and make up for this one. We'll see!  
> :D


	20. Is WCKD Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho turned his attention to Thomas right after. "Thomas, tell me exactly what you saw. Are you sure it was a beetle blade?"
> 
> Thomas nodded his head. "I'm 100% positive. It was marked WCKD and everything. Don't you believe me?"
> 
> "Of course I do. I just needed to check to see if you were sure before I woke everyone up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. First i would like to start off by apologizing for the last chapter. I'm sure it was a huge let down and I felt so bad about it all this week :(  
> To make it up to you, I present to you my (almost) double length chapter. I spent much more time trying to give you good content and almost double the chapter. Hopefully I didn't mess it up. Please tell me what you think about it in the comments section. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think!  
> :D

Thomas sprinted back to the hut as fast as his feet would carry him. He was surprised at how far he had ran in his chase after the beetle blade. He zig zagged around every tree, branch, and stump he came across, almost tripping up a few times. He had to get back to Newt and tell him of his discovery. WCKD wasn't done with them and Thomas needed to tell the others.

Suddenly, the house was in sight, getting closer with every step. He nearly ran into the door before he flung it open with a loud crash. The room was dark and quiet, Newt having dozed off minutes before. The lamp next to the bed flicked on and a tired Newt could now be seen in full view. Newts eyes were barely open. Thomas felt a tinge of guilt for waking up the blonde. 

"Bloody hell Thomas," Newt said with a yawn. "Where did you go?" He rubbed his eyes a little bit, waking up a little more with each passing second.

"Newt this is important," Thomas spoke, slightly out of breath. "So, I was going to the bathroom and-"

Newt interrupted him not knowing the importance of the situation yet. "If this is a story of you pissing your bloody pants than I don't want to hear it." He laid back down and pulled the covers all the way up to his head. 

Even though the situation was serious, Thomas couldn't help but notice how cute tired Newt was. "No Newt really! This is important! I saw a beetle blade. It was marked WCKD and everything!"

That made Newt get up almost instantly. He rose from the bed and looked Thomas straight in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"A beetle blade Newt! It was like right outside our house. WCKD is still watching us." A chill ran down Thomas's spine. He thought they were done being watched. The idea of being watched again didn't settle well with him. 

Newt was silent for a moment before he voiced his opinion. "We have to tell the others. Call a Gathering. This can't wait until morning. We should figure something out."

"My thoughts exactly." Newt got out of bed and put on his boots before he walked over to Thomas. "You look ridiculous." Thomas laughed at Newt. He was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and light gray athletic shorts (with his boots). 

"You look the same Tommy. You can't judge." Newt slipped out the door as Thomas looked down realizing that he was wearing pretty much the same thing as Newt. 

Talking to no one in particular he said,"Yeah but I make it work." Then he left the room to follow Newt, presumably to Minho's. 

Thomas reached the door and found Newt trying to wake Minho. He was saying Minho's name over and over, louder each time until Minho stirred in his bed. 

Minho turned on the lights and groaned when he say the two boys standing there. He groaned at seeing them. "Not you two. What do you shanks want? Why are-"

"Minho," Newt spoke firmly, trying to show this was no time for jokes. "Call a Gathering. Tommy saw a beetle blade. WCKD is still watching us."

Just as Newt did minutes before, Minho perked up immediately at his words. He rushed out of bed, putting on his boots as he spoke. "Newt, go grab some flashlights and lanterns from the supply piles." With a quick nod of the head, Newt was out the door. Minho turned his attention to Thomas right after. "Thomas, tell me exactly what you saw. Are you sure it was a beetle blade?"

Thomas nodded his head. "I'm 100% positive. It was marked WCKD and everything. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just needed to check to see if you were sure before I woke everyone up in the middle of the night." Minho grabbed Thomas's shoulder and spoke genuinely to him. "Thanks Thomas. You may be on to something here. I'm glad you noticed."

Just then, Newt came back with some flashlights and lanterns. "So, what's the next step."

"We need to gather up a few people and have a discussion about this, come up with some ideas. They've done this to us before and we won't let it happen again. Thomas go get Gally, Aris, and Harriet. Newt get Sonya, Brenda, and Jorge. I'll get Teresa and Frypan. Meet back at my place. We can cram into it." Thomas and Newt both nodded and went their separate ways to retrieve the members for the meeting. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After quite a bit of searching in the dark and an argument or two (one between Newt and Sonya and one between Gally and Thomas) most of them were back at Minho's, ironically waiting for Minho and his group. Thomas and Newt sat down on the bed next to each other while the others took their places around the room. Some sat in chairs, on the dresser, and even on the floor. They broke out into small conversations amongst themselves while they waited. 

Thomas looked over to Newt and saw a small hint of annoyance in his expression. "You ok Newt? You look a bit agitated."

Newt looked over to Thomas, his face immediately softening. "I'm fine Tommy, thanks. I just had a little fight with Sonya but it will be ok."

"What happened?" Thomas wasn't too concerned seeing that Newt wasn't too angry. 

"I went in and she kept giving me these looks and I kind of said something like 'I don't have time for your shit' and 'I'm sorry that happened' blah blah blah 'can we move on please'. She didn't respond so...I think you get the picture now."

Thomas nodded. "Yeah I understand. I got into a little bit of a situation with Gally too."

"Tell me, tell me." Newt was smiling a little now which made Thomas feel better about the whole situation. 

"I went in to his room kind of hyper, yelling and such. He got mad at me, referred to me as a 'dead shank'. Then I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of bed and he threatened to 'castrate me in my sleep'. I'm pretty sure he was joking but it's Gally so you never know. I thought the whole thing was pretty funny." A small chuckle escaped from Thomas's lips. 

Newt laughed at Thomas, despite the situation. "You're a doof." 

They grasped each other's hands and enjoyed each other's company. Newt thought about kissing Thomas but he decided he would save everyone else the pain of watching. He also thought Sonya might kill him with just her glares. 

They waited for a couple more minutes before the door opened and in walked Minho, Teresa, and Frypan. 

"Where have you guys been?" Harriet seeming to be the most worried considering she was probably the most caring. 

"Sorry. We got a little sidetracked." Minho answered her, not wasting anytime to get to the point. Frypan, Teresa, and Minho all found open room and sat down in various places. Minho began the conversation. "Alright, let's begin."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Minho stood up and clapped his hands together. "So, I'm not sure if Newt and Thomas over here have told you why I called this meeting and yes I'm aware of the time. This is important. Thomas saw something. He saw something that I never thought we'd see again. Something that I thought was gone a long time ago." He paused. Newt wasn't sure if it was for dramatic effect or if he was having a hard time saying it. "Thomas saw a beetle blade."

Thomas had told his group why they were going but he wasn't sure about Newt. Obviously everyone there knew the capabilities and purposes of a beetle blade and by the sounds of it, no one was very happy about it. 

"Thomas." Thomas looked over to Gally who looked a little worried and, if Thomas wasn't mistaken, a hint of fear. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

"I'm 100% sure Gally. It was the exact same thing that was in the maze." Thomas changed his focus to the group now and spoke to everyone. "Look, I know it's hard to believe and I know it's scary to think they're watching us again, but we're going to figure something out, together. We won't let them have their way. Not again."

No one said anything. Newt didn't know if they were truly scared or just tired. Aris had offered his input for the first time. "I agree with Thomas. They don't have the right to do this. After all they put us through and they're going to keep watching us like it's another experiment? This is not the Maze Trials. This is not the Scorch Trials. I don't like it this way and I'm sure you guys agree with me." He paused taking in everyone's reaction. Bringing up the experiments must've struck some nerves because people seemed more into the conversion now. Aris turned to Newt and for some reason, singled him out. "Newt do you have any ideas?"

In all honesty, he hadn't really thought about it yet. "Not yet. Just give me some time to think and I might come up with something."

Sonya rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath which Newt couldn't understand. Others seemed to notice and most eyes landed on her.

"What was that Sonya?" Minho singled her out, knowing very well she was digging at Newt in some way. She stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

Thomas laughed a little but kept it to himself, no one noticing but Newt. He lightly punched him in the side for acting like a child. Minho took the conversation back to him. "How about we go around and each give a suggestion. No one is going to interrupt and we will all be civil to each other." Minho glared at Sonya. "I for one, think that we should cut off all ties with them. The next time they show up, we tell them off and tell them to take down all their cameras and shit and leave us alone forever."

"Minho, what cameras?" Newt questioned him. He knew of the beetle blades but this was the first time he was hearing of any actual cameras. 

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the reason we were a little late. I thought maybe in addition to beetle blades, WCKD set up cameras too."

"And?" Newt wondered. 

"We found some. They were small and barely noticeable but sure enough they were there. WCKD shits tried to hide them in the leaves. We left them there so we didn't cause any suspicion from wherever they're watching us. We still have the element of surprise, assuming they didn't see Thomas on their beetle blade."

Brenda made her first appearance in the conversation. Newt realized how much he hadn't talked to her since he had been brought back. "Minho going back to what you said before, we can't cut off all ties with them. How do you expect us to go on without their supplies? Maybe it would be ok in the short run but in the long run, I don't think we could make it." 

Minho sighed and looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I forgot about that."

"Well I'm not sure how they would react but why don't we just take them down ourselves." Frypan offered the next idea. 

"Are you crazy. They would go insane." Gally stated firmly. "They obviously put them there for a reason and they're stubborn assholes so I bet they won't take them down without a fight."

"Gally's right." Thomas agreeing with Gally? Newt had to think twice about it. "WCKD doesn't do things without a purpose. There has to be a reason for them to do it."

"We're getting no where fast. Why do those stupid shanks have to get involved with us again? Do we even need their supplies? Can't we make it on our own?" Minho was obviously getting frustrated.

Teresa noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sadly it seems like we do. I think we could manage some of the basic things and we could do all right here but there's some things we can't make. For example, she wants us to have babies now and whether we like it or not, we do have to at some point. How would we ever take care of children on our own. We'd need baby food, medicine, clothes, diapers, cribs, all that stuff. How would we ever take care of our own children without them?"

"Well we need to think of something." Minho was tired and not happy with the lack of solutions. 

"Hermano, if I could offer a suggestion." Jorge spoke up, offering some of his wisdom. 

"Please do." Minho responded a little sarcastically. 

"Would it be too bad if we just left them there. They continue to give us their supplies and we ignore the watching eyes and carry on with our lives. I don't see the harm as long as they do not hurt us." 

"No." Minho shot the idea down immediately. "It's the principle of it. They think they can do what they want and that we won't do anything about it. I'm done with their shit." 

Newt looked around the room, scanning everyone's face. Most of them looked anxious and a little angry. Newt didn't like it at all. People were starting to argue about what should be done. The room got louder and louder as the arguments carried on. He wasn't sure where it all came from. 

Newt watched as his friends argued. He couldn't stand the sight of it. They should've been working together, not bringing each other down. He felt the need to say something and stop the madness. An idea popped into his mind. It could work but it would take a bit of convincing. 

"Hey guys." The sound was drowned out by the noise. "Everyone." He tried a little louder this time, no one seeming to notice except Thomas (who was thankfully staying out of all the arguments). Suddenly, Newt felt an anger rise up inside him. The urge to scream at everybody and say 'shut your fucking holes' was building inside him. He couldn't take it. The arguing. The bickering. They were supposed to be friends. He needed to let it all out and voice his idea. 

So he did.

"Will all of you just shut the hell up for two seconds!" He screamed at no one person in particular. The room fell deadly quiet and all eyes fell upon him. Most of them looked shocked, probably not thinking that Newt was capable of such an outburst. "Look, I know you all have your ideas and you're trying to get them across but look at yourselves. We're all friends here right? Is this how friends treat each other, yelling at each other for the actions of some stupid company? Well it's not. I know all of you have different reasons for hating and not trusting them but I think we can trust them. Just hear me out before you jump to conclusions." 

"What makes you think we can trust them Newt. They obviously don't trust us or they wouldn't have put up cameras." Gally didn't seem to like the idea at all. 

"Just listen to my point Gally. I think you'll understand. I don't know why they would put up cameras but I don't think they were for bad intentions. Just let me talk so I can make my point." He stopped himself and took a deep breath before continuing on. He had stood up and some point, not remembering when. He knew the next few minutes would be hard for him but he continued anyway, needing to convince them to listen to his idea. 

"I was a wreck in the beginning. I was emotionally and physically in pain. The maze broke me down and I couldn't take it anymore. It was, I don't know, maybe a few months after I had got there...I decided to go for a climb one day. I climbed the ivy halfway up one of the maze walls, and I threw myself off of it." Tears filled Newt's eyes at the painful memory. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help himself. "WCKD forced me into a hell that I didn't want to live in. I wanted to be dead rather than play their stupid game. I almost was but I messed up. I shattered my leg and it never healed properly. I had a constant reminder of how the maze had hurt me. Every time my leg was in pain, I knew it was because of WCKD. I hated them more than anyone else could've during those few years." 

He looked over to Thomas, a single tear slipped from his eye. "But that didn't even compare to what they did to the boy that I love. WCKD's stupid disease had taken over my mind and I couldn't think straight ever again." Newt looked down at his shoes, recalling the painful last moments of his life. 

"I don't know how it happened but Tommy stumbled upon me somehow. I don't know if it was on purpose or on accident but he found me in the street." More tears ran down Newt's face as he refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. His words were becoming more broken with each sob. "The disease took over my mind to the point where I couldn't even control what I was saying. It made me say such hateful things while I stood by heartbroken on the inside. I wanted nothing more than to pull him closer and tell him everything would be ok but WCKD's disease stopped me from doing such a thing. All I could do was watch as the disease made me say 'I always hated you' and 'you were never my friend'. Thomas was forced to pull the trigger and all I could do was watch until my life was over. I can't even imagine the pain that he was forced into. " He was sobbing now clutching himself in his own arms. "I'm sorry. I need a minute." Without waiting for anyone to answer he ran out of the room, not able to finish getting his point across. He ran and ran until he reached a nearby tree. He heard faint calls from behind him and footsteps close by. 

"Newt wait!" Thomas had of course followed him out, wanting to comfort the blonde in anyway he could. Thomas found Newt sitting on the ground, his back up against the tree. He fell to the ground on his knees and immediately took Newt into his arms. Newt cried into Thomas's shoulder, words failing to come to him at the moment. Thomas just hugged the boy, letting him calm down a little before he tried to speak. "Newt where did all that come from? Why did you get so worked up?"

Newt pulled back having calmed down. "I don't know. Everyone was arguing and it just made me so angry and then it all turned to sadness somehow. I just wanted to convince everyone that I hated WCKD but now we can trust them."

"But why Newt?" Thomas forced himself not to cry. He couldn't let himself do it knowing how upset Newt already was. 

"Cause I had an idea. I just wanted to show them that I hated WCKD so much and show that after all they did, I trust them now. They saved both of our lives and now we're together.  
I just wanted to ask them to let me talk to Ava Paige and convince her to take the cameras down but keep bringing us supplies. I'm sorry Tommy. I don't know why I got so carried away."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Newt. That was brave of you to admit those things to them and I'm proud of you." Thomas put a conciliatory hand on Newt's shoulder and wiped away some of Newt's tears with his thumb on his other hand. "Let me go propose your idea to them. I'll tell them what you said."

Thomas turned around on the balls of his feet but newt quickly grabbed him, preventing him from leaving. "No," Newt quickly responded. "I need to finish. I need to do it myself."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Newt and Thomas had stayed outside for a couple more minutes before returning inside. All eyes focused on the pair when they walked back in. 

Newt took a deep breath as Thomas squeezed his hand tight for support. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope I made my point clear that I hated WCKD for what they did to me and what they did to Tommy. What I was trying to say was, even after all those things, I can say in full honesty, that I trust their intentions now. They saved my life. They saved Tommy's life. They saved...all of our lives. I believe that they truly want to help us. What I'm asking is to be an ambassador. Let me talk to Ava Paige. I'll convince her to take down the cameras and keep giving us supplies. No one has to get hurt and we don't have to struggle. It could work if you trust me. Trust them. I don't think they want to hurt us."

The room was silent. Everyone was looking around, unsure of what to do at this point. It wasn't until Minho spoke that things got a little better. "Well Newt, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You opening up all those things to us just to prove a point? I'm impressed. As for your idea, I'm on board. If you can trust Ava Paige after the hell you went through with them, then so can I because I trust my friend's judgement." Newt was relieved. His purpose for opening up was to prove exactly what Minho had said and he was glad that they had realized it. 

"Thanks Minho. That means a lot. I'm glad I got my point across."

"So, let's take a vote. Everyone for Newt's plan, raise your hand." As soon as he was done speaking Minho raised his hand and just as quickly, Thomas's hand shot up too. Newt looked at his fellow Gladers, trying to read their faces. Slowly but surely, hands went up. Teresa. Frypan. Gally. Harriet. Jorge. Brenda. One by one they hopped on board to Newt's plan. He was overjoyed that his confession hadn't been for nothing. Aris finally raised his hand leaving only Sonya. "Well Sonya?" 

Newt could've sworn he saw her smile for the tinniest fraction of a second. She rose her hand in the air as she spoke. "It's a good plan."

Newt smiled with relief. "It's settled then. Next time they show up, Newt's playing the role as ambassador." Minho turned his focus onto Newt. "I don't mean to sound rude but could you please leave the room for a second. There's something I want to discuss with everyone very quick. I'll call you back in shortly." 

Confused but not feeling up to an argument. Newt left the room without a fight. 

 

Thomas's POV

 

Thomas almost wanted to argue against Newt leaving the room but he could see in Minho's eyes that he had a plan. Minho had waited a couple more seconds after Newt had closed the door before he started to softly speak. "Ok I have a proposition for you guys. I want to make Newt leader." 

Thomas was stunned by his words. Newt, leader? He wasn't sure why Minho had come to this idea but he was eager to find out. 

"You really think he can handle it Minho?" Gally voiced his concern. Others nodded along, agreeing with Gally's point. 

"As you just heard, Newt's been through shit. I think he the strongest one here. He's caring and brave at the same time and I think he would be a perfect role model for the people here. There's a reason he was second in command in the maze and not me. I was never meant to lead. I just kind of fell into the role and it stuck. If anyone can handle it, it's Newt. Let's vote on it. I'm the leader currently so my vote counts as two."

Thomas was ecstatic. He agreed with everything Minho had said and he was happy that he saw all that in Newt. Thomas also thought Newt would be the cutest leader in the entire world but he wouldn't say that out loud. 

Minho and Thomas had obviously voted for Newt giving him three votes. Gally, Frypan, Teresa and Aris all agreed that Newt wasn't ready tor it and couldn't handle the pressure quite yet making the vote 3-4. Brenda and Jorge stuck together and voted for Newt (both of them remembering when they crossed the Scorch and how much they looked up to Newt). 5-4. Harriet contemplated her decision for a while but ultimately decided that Newt was good at what he did and didn't need the added pressure of leadership. 5-5. The final deciding vote was Sonya. 

Minho internally groaned, having a feeling of what she was going to do. "Well Sonya, you're the deciding vote. What's it going to be?" 

She looked around the room, everyone focused on her, waiting for her vote. Without much hesitation, she told everyone her vote. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Newt had sat outside for only a couple of minutes before he got bored. He started to play with them hem of his shirt while he wondered why Minho didn't want him in the room. He figure he could just ask Thomas later, hoping the brunette would tell him everything. 

"Newt. Come back in here." Thomas yelled from the house. 

Newt got up and prepared to go back in. He had no clue what could have been talked about but he was eager to find out. He went in and closed the door behind him, carefully and quietly. Once again, all eyes were on him. "So what was your little discussion about?" Newt asked, not knowing if there would be a direct answer. 

Minho just smiled back at him, freaking him out a little. "Congratulations Newt. You're the new leader of the Glade."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thomas and Newt were laying in bed together after the meeting. Newt's head was nestled into the space between Thomas's head and shoulder. The meeting had let out just a couple minutes ago and they had just climbed in bed. It had been dark for a while so Newt assumed there would only be a couple hours of darkness left. Some much needed sleep was necessary and Newt couldn't wait. 

"So Sonya was the deciding vote? And she voted for me?"

"Yeah it shocked us all quite a bit. No one expected it. After she voted for you the others changed their votes too. They realized that if Sonya wanted you as leader, than you must be good for the job." 

"I wonder why she would do that. I'll have to thank her and ask her why next time I see her." He genuinely felt things could get better with Sonya from here on out. 

"Beats me but I'm glad she did. You're the perfect leader." Thomas remembered what he was thinking earlier. "And the cutest leader on the planet."

"Leader and co-leader. We've done pretty good for ourselves haven't we?" Newt laughed as his eyes slowly started to drift shut. 

"Yeah...I guess we have." Thomas tilted his head to the side and found Newt with closed eyes. Thomas kissed his forehead and whispered a quick 'good night, I love you' to the blonde. Newt turned over onto his side, his back to Thomas. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt before he slowly drifted away. 

"I love you too Tommy." Newt muttered softly before he fell asleep, wrapped in Thomas's loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii. So I hope that was a good one. 
> 
> I think this story is coming to an end sooner than I would like it to. There will probably be around 4 maybe 5 chapters before the end. I'm not sure yet cause I haven't written that far ahead. You never know what idea could pop into my mind so there may be more chapters but for now that is the estimate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope this improved your Monday just a little bit ;)  
> :D


	21. The Things You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Newt, Tomboy, I got someone you want to meet. This is Morgan. She's been working in the fields but wants to try out being a Runner. Introduce her to Harriet for me?"
> 
> The two boys inspected the girl standing next to Minho. She was relatively tall for a girl. She had long blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. Her smile was bright and happy, dimples clearly visible in her features. Overall she was...beautiful. 
> 
> "Sure Min." Newt answered for the both of them at once. "Hi Morgan. I'm Newt, Leader of the Glade and this is Thomas. He's my second in command."
> 
> "It's so nice to meet both of you. By the way, love your accent." Morgan was full of happiness and seemed like an overall happy person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everybody. Here's another chapter that I hope you like very very much. 
> 
> Also, you'll meet a new character in this chapter.   
> :D

Two Weeks Later

 

Two weeks had gone by since their meeting. Minho had fully trained Newt in leadership and he was starting to get use to the position. Even though Minho wasn't leader, he was still a valuable member of their society. He would hop around from job to job, helping out wherever it was needed that day. He mostly helped out in the fields with Teresa (seeing that she was his girlfriend). 

Newt was becoming very comfortable with his leadership position. The people were nice to him and he was learning to know lots about them. They accepted him fairly easily and he was grateful for the easy transition.

Thomas had quit his job as Keeper of the Runners and promoted Harriet in his place. This gave him more time to focus on his main duty. His only responsibility was second in command now and he didn't mind. He got to spend most of his days with Newt anyway. They would walk around, talk to the Gladers and make sure the Glade was kept neat. They were both very happy with their positions and they couldn't have asked for more. 

It was a normal day. The sun was bright in the sky, seeing it was late August. The warm air was joined by a cool breeze that made the air comfortable. Thomas had a prior commitment to help Gally out with one of the houses so Newt was left alone today. 

Newt was chatting with one of the farmhands. She was a younger girl, probably about 15 with dark curly hair and dark eyes when Thomas came up behind him and poked his sides making him jump. 

"What the hell are-" He turned around stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was. "Tommy!" Newt's rushed forward and hugged Thomas to death. Before, he thought he wouldn't see Thomas until later at night so now he was ecstatic that he was here. 

"Well I wasn't expecting that kind of greeting." Thomas chuckled softly and Newt thought it was a beautiful thing. 

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you at all today. It was a nice surprise." Newt grinned ear to ear. He then remembered what Thomas was supposed to be doing. "So what happened with Gally? Why are you here? Are you with me today then? Did you hurt him?"

"Woah there, hold you horses with the questions. No I didn't hurt him. We finished super fast because there was sooo much help. So yeah I'm with you today now." Thomas seemed to be in a happy mood and Newt was excited that he got to spend the day with his boyfriend. 

The farm girl was crouched on the ground pulling some weeds. Newt had almost forgotten about her. "Tommy I forgot to tell you, this is Alexa. Alexa this is Thomas. He's our second in command behind me." 

Alexa stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. "Hi Thomas. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Thomas smiled at her as she leaned back down and returned to work. 

Before anymore pleasant conversation could continue, Minho approached with an unfamiliar girl at his side. "Newt, Tomboy, I got someone you want to meet. This is Morgan. She's been working in the fields but wants to try out being a Runner. Introduce her to Harriet for me?"

The two boys inspected the girl standing next to Minho. She was relatively tall for a girl. She had long blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. Her smile was bright and happy, dimples clearly visible in her features. Overall she was...beautiful. 

"Sure Min." Newt answered for the both of them at once. "Hi Morgan. I'm Newt, Leader of the Glade and this is Thomas. He's my second in command."

"It's so nice to meet both of you. By the way, love your accent." Morgan was full of happiness and seemed like an overall happy person. 

"So do I" Thomas nudged Newt in the side and laughed. "By the way we're a couple so if it seems like we act a little gay, it's because we are."

"Could you be any more subtle?" Newt's voice was laced with obvious sarcasm. He was still amazed at some of the things that would come out of Thomas's mouth. 

"Aww that's sweet. You guys are cute together." She was supportive too. Newt added it to the long list of things that made her seem so perfect. 

"Let me radio Harriet and see where she is before we go." Each one of the original Gladers was given a walkie talkie so they could communicate easier. They were dropped of during the first supplies shipment so now instead of wandering the island searching for each other when they needed something they now radioed each other. "Harriet this is Thomas. Me and Newt were wondering where you were? We need to introduce you to someone."

The channel was quite for a moment until Harriet's voice filled the air. "Hi Thomas. Do you have a recruit for me?"

"Sure do, where can we meet up?" 

"Meet me in the weapons shed. You're in luck, me and Sonya were just getting back. I won't be able to take her out today but I'd still like to meet her." With that the line went dead. Thomas was satisfied with the info. He clipped the walkie talkie back on his belt and spoke to the others. 

"Ok let's head out." Thomas took the lead. The three of them then walked to meet Harriet.

Newt felt the urge to grab Thomas's hand so he did without hesitation. Thomas locked their fingers together like it was nothing, without missing a step. 

As they walked, they passed the time by talking, mostly about Morgan's past. The two boys were interested to know what she had been through. "My dad owned a bakery before it all happened. When I was younger, we would go hunting in the forest near my house." Then her story took a turn for the worst. For the first time Newt saw her smile disappear. "My mom and dad both had the Flare so when we got to Denver, they couldn't get in. I had to go in alone and I never saw them again. I thought maybe by being a Runner, I could remember my dad again." 

"It's nice that you can actually remember your past." Without meaning too the words slipped out of Thomas's mouth. 

"Wait you guys don't remember anything? How come?"

Newt answered instead. He saw a spark of hurt in Thomas's eyes and he didn't want him to get upset. "They wiped our memories before they put us in the maze. We don't remember anything before that." 

"Oh that's awful." That was all she could say without carrying on. "Well we're safe now so let's change the subject to something a little more friendly."

It only took a couple of minutes for the conversation to get back to normal. They were laughing and joking around just like before. Thomas would tell his dumb jokes (the ones that Newt secretly loved but he would never admit that) and they would both laugh. Newt noticed Morgan casually brush sides with Thomas every so often. It didn't look on purpose but nevertheless he felt something in his chest every time it happened. Jealousy? Was he jealous of Morgan? He couldn't be. Could he?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They reached the weapons shed shortly after their talk. Newt felt more tinges of something (he didn't want to believe it was jealousy) every time Thomas looked in her direction. 

He didn't want to feel jealous but he couldn't help himself. Here was a girl, a new beautiful girl, that laughed at Thomas's jokes. He knew he was Tommysexual and nothing would change that. He just hoped Thomas was Newtsexual and this girl wouldn't change anything. He wasn't even sure if Thomas was fully committed to guys. 

"Hi Morgan, I'm Harriet. It's so nice to meet you." Newt was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Thomas had introduced her to Harriet. "Thanks for bringing her to me guys. I'll take good care of her and teach her everything I know. It'll be good to have another person on the team."

Before they left, Morgan hugged both of the boys and thanked them. "It was so nice meeting you. Thanks for showing me around. I hope I'll see you guys again soon." Newt felt the urge to kiss Thomas right in front of her to show that Thomas was his but he couldn't do that. He wasn't that shallow and rude. 

They said their goodbyes and were on their way. Just as the boys were about to leave, Newt spotted Sonya at the door. He hadn't seen her in a while and realized he hadn't got the chance to thank her yet. 

"Tommy wait. I'm going to go talk to Sonya. Wait here for me please?" Newt waited for a response before he headed over. 

"Sure Newt. When you come back remind me to tell you something. I'll be sitting over there when you're done." He pointed to a nearby picnic table and walked over to it, blowing a kiss goodbye to Newt before he went.

Newt caught the kiss and put it in his pocket before departing toward Sonya. She was looking down at the ground but looked up and met Newt's gaze when he was a couple feet away. "Hi, uh Sonya. I realized I never had the chance to have a proper conversation with you since the meeting. So I just wanted to thank you for, um, voting for me. I never really knew why and I've wondered about it ever since." 

"Well," she started crossing her arms. Newt had no idea what to expect. "It was your story that changed my entire perspective of you." 

"M-my story?" Newt remembered the night two weeks ago when he broke down and told everyone his secrets. 

"Yes. I never knew you and Thomas had such a history together. You went through all that stuff and I decided, I couldn't get in the way of that. I could see it in your eyes when you looked at him, you two are meant to be. Soulmates. I can't be mad at you for being in love. I'm sorry I was ever mean to you too."

Newt's mouth hung open in shock. He was expecting maybe some sort of apology if he was lucky but nothing as thoughtful as this. "Sonya. I-I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess. I wasn't expecting you to say any of that so as you can see, I'm a little shocked."

Sonya smiled and for the first time in a long time. Newt knew it was genuine. "Friends?"

"Friends." He nodded and she pulled him in for a hug. He was glad they would be friends because now they wouldn't fight. He didn't want to fight with her and now, he wouldn't have to. 

"Thanks for coming to talk to me Newt. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course. Bye Sonya." He gave her a quick wave goodbye before he headed off back toward Thomas. 

Thomas was sitting at the table playing with his shirt sleeve when Newt walked up. His face was scrunched up in concentration and Newt thought it was adorable. "Newt. I can't get this string off my shirt. It's so fucking bothering."

He smirked and walked over to Thomas, grabbing the sleeve from his arm. "Here let me." He pulled up the sleeve to his face and bit the string until it severed. "There you go honey." Newt said in a mocking tone. 

"Huh. Why didn't I think of that?" 

"You may be pretty but when it comes to smarts, I'm the one with brains in this relationship." 

"Hey shut up." Thomas playfully punched Newt's arm. "You're mean." He crossed his arms and faked his best pouty face. "And you're the asshole in this relationship."

Newt tried to contain his laughter but failed. He burst out laughing soon followed by Thomas. Newt took a seat on the other side of the table so that he was directly across from the brunette. They laughed together before he remembered what Thomas had asked of him before. "Tommy, what did you want to ask me? You told me earlier to remind you to tell me something."

Thomas scrunched up his face in confusion, looking oblivious to what Newt was saying. Then, all of a sudden, his face changed dramatically into a big smile. "Oh yeah how could I forget. It's about Morgan! She's perfect!"

Newt could feel his stomach twist in a knot. "What do you mean she's perfect?" He looked at him, skeptically, but not meaning to. 

"What's that look for. I just meant she would be great to have our baby. She kind of looks like you and she's really nice and funny too." Newt was somewhat relieved but for some reason it still didn't feel right. 

"Are you sure? I mean we just met the girl and we don't really know her at all. Don't you think we should give it some time and maybe consider other options?"

Thomas laughed and lightly punched Newt's arm. "Come on Newt don't joke. I've seen all I need to. She's great don't you think?"

"I mean she seems nice but I'm not so sure we should just jump into this right away." Newt was being truthful. He did think she was nice and she was attractive but that's what scared him. 

"Newt is there something you're hiding? Is there a reason you don't like her." Of course Thomas could see right through him. He always knew when something was up. 

"Well uh, I think she's great too but...I uh, I don't like how much you like her." Newt scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shoes. 

"Newt?" Thomas asked him. "Are you...jealous of Morgan." 

Newt turned somewhat defense. "What? N-no. I'm not jealous of her." He sounded harsher than he would've liked. Thomas flinched a little at his words. 

"Sorry Newt I was just asking. I didn't mean to piss you off." 

"You didn't piss me off, I'm just...I'm not jealous."

"Are you sure cause you-" Before Thomas could even finish his thought, Newt cut him off. 

"I'm not jealous Thomas!" Newt was frustrated that Thomas kept pushing him and he spat his words like venom. Thomas noticeably flinched at the absence of the nickname and leaned back, away from Newt. 

"Ok obviously you're a little upset about this so let's just talk about it later. I don't want you getting mad." Thomas began to stand up when Newt started again. 

"No Thomas, sit down, let's talk about this. Just say it. You like her more than me. You just want to have sex with her." All his inner thoughts from the darkest part of his mind poured out of his body. His tongue was moving and forming words but his brain was not acting. His words hung in the air for minutes. No one said anything. 

Newt was looking down at his hands, ashamed to look Thomas in the eyes. He finally found a small amount of courage to glance up at Thomas's brown orbs. What he saw broke his heart.

Thomas's eyes were filled with tears, his eyes focused right on Newt. A tear slipped out of his right eyes when he blinked. When he spoke, his words were soft and broken. "I was wondering when you would look at me again." Newt felt a strong amount of shame for what he was doing. "I can't believe you think that. I've told you and showed you so many times how much I love you. How can you be jealous of a girl that we just met less than an hour ago?" Newt opened his mouth to speak but his mouth failed him. He couldn't find the words. "That's ok Newt take your time." His words were so full of sarcasm that Newt wanted to cry himself. 

"Look Thomas. I see you look at her and I just feel like you want to replace me with her. Why would you stay with the brown eyed blonde boy that you can't have a family with when you could have the pretty brown eyed brown girl that can carry your baby. Why keep me when when you can have her. A wife. A baby. A family." Newt couldn't hold in his own tears either. He wiped them away with his sleeve before they fell. 

"Why would you think that Newt?" 

"You were looking for a girl that was just like me. You wanted someone that looked like me and acted like me. Why keep a boy when you could have a girl that would fill all your needs the same as me? I thought you were planning on replacing me."

"Newt listen to me and listen good. I could never replace you. Ever. It's not about gender. I don't care that you're a boy. I like you for you and I could never like anyone else as much as I like you. I don't want a family with her or anyone else. I thought that having a baby with someone that was like you would make you happier and I'm sorry it offended you. Maybe we just aren't ready to be parents yet."

"Tommy I..." Newt was lost for words again. 

"So it's Tommy again?" Thomas sighed and wiped at his eyes. "Look Newt. I think we need...a break or something to think this out. We're not breaking up but I think you need some time to yourself." 

Newt was shocked. This was his fault and he knew it. He snapped at Thomas and caused the problem. He never thought it would've led to this. "What no! Tommy I'm sorry. I messed up, I overreacted. I don't want a break. I need you. I love you." 

"I love you too Newt and I'll still love you tomorrow. I just think it would be good if you had some time to yourself." Without giving Newt a chance to say something again, he got up and walked away. "I'll see you later Newt. I love you." His final words trailed off as he moved farther and farther away, out of sight. 

Newt waited until Thomas was gone to collapse his upper body onto the table and burst into tears. He cried for what seemed like hours. He messed up everything just because he was jealous of some girl. Everything Thomas said was right but Newt couldn't admit it. He hated himself right now and all he wanted to do was run to Thomas and kiss him all over and tell him that he was wrong and stupid. But he knew he couldn't do that without pushing Thomas away a little bit further. All he could do was wait and give Thomas time. He thought about what Sonya had said.

'I could tell by the way you looked at him that you were meant to be.'

'Soulmates' 

Soulmates. Newt clung to the word like it was all he had left. He loved Thomas with all of his heart and he was stupid to think that Thomas could love someone other than him. 

"What have I done." The sun was still in the sky but Newt was physically and emotionally exhausted. He laid his head down on his arm on the table and pulled his hood over his head. With thoughts of Thomas in his head, he let himself fall asleep in that very spot before nightfall even arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know fighting, not very good for the relationship. They'll resolve though (you hope) ;)
> 
> Soulmates ;)
> 
> So I made a character too. I never intended on creating Morgan but she kind of just worked her way into the story and fit. 
> 
> So,   
> QOTD: How do you like Morgan? What do you think of her? Is she really a nice girl or does she have different plans? 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. Until next time my little 'paradise' fans ;)
> 
> I love you all so much.   
> :D


	22. Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt
> 
>  
> 
> Surprisingly, Newt slept through the entire night. His dreams were filled with happy times spent with Thomas and he never wanted them to end. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas 
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas tossed and turned all night with a mere two hours totaling his amount of sleep for the night. The bed felt empty without Newt. It was cold and lonely and it made Thomas miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of the story. I got kind of carried away while writing so I think it's longer. I also realized how much of a procrastinator I am cause I wrote more than half of this today XP
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes. I usually run through it to make sure there is none but I ran out of time. So instead of depriving you of another chapter I decided to let it slide and hope I did good.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it. I like it so you should too ;)

Newt

 

Surprisingly, Newt slept through the entire night. His dreams were filled with happy times spent with Thomas and he never wanted them to end. His eyes fluttered open and immediately he thought, where the hell am I. He lifted his head to observe his surroundings when he felt a sharp pain run through his back and neck. 

"Bloody hell!" He cried out in agonizing pain as his hand shot up to rub over the spot on his neck. "That's what I get for sleeping on the fucking table." He muttered under his breath, already feeling like today would be a bad day. He slowly twisted his head around in both directions, trying to stretch out the muscles and tendons. It ached but he knew it would pass soon. 

He looked up toward the sky, stretching his neck one final time when he noticed the sun almost directly above signaling it was about midday.  
"How did I sleep for that long?" He was utterly confused. He wondered how he could have slept after his horrible incident with Thomas. And that's when it hit him. It hit him like a shock grenade from a Launcher. 

Thomas. 

Because of the pain in his neck, he had been distracted as to why he was even out here. It wasn't until he thought about the brunette that he remembered. It was clear in his mind now. He fucked up, big. 

He groaned and put his face in his hands. He rubbed them over his eyes. Somehow he felt exhausted even though he had slept for well over twelve hours. He was emotionally strained and he just wanted it all to be ok again. He wanted to apologize to Thomas but he knew the brunette wouldn't listen to him right now. Thomas was right, they needed some time apart. Even though Newt's heart screamed at him and told him to run right to Thomas, he knew waiting was the right move. 

He put his face back in his arms on the table and sighed. What he would've given to hear the brunette's loving voice at that moment. 

"Newt?" His first instinct was to think it was Thomas but the soft, higher pitched volume gave it away as a female. He looked up and found Harriet standing right in front of him, worry in her features. "I thought that was you. Are you ok? Can I sit?"

He motioned to the bench across the table and she quickly took a seat. He sat up a little straighter not wanting to be rude to her. He took the hoodie off of his head and returned it to its relaxed position. He could feel the strands of hair sticking up as he ran a hand through it. He didn't care. That wasn't the problem right now. 

"Newt? Snap out of it." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Harriet. She was waving her hand in front of his face and saying his name without him even realizing. 

"Um sorry, yeah. What's up?" He rubbed his eyes again, clearing away some of the sleep that still remained. He tried to put on his best 'I'm ok, just tired face' but it didn't work. 

Harriet raised an eyebrow. She saw right through him and questioned him further. "No offense Newt but you look like a mess. What happened to you?"

Where could he begin. Everything had happened in such a short amount of time. Thomas had gone from loving him to wanting a baby with him to going on a break with him all within an hour. "It's nothing really. I'm just...tired?" Shit. 

"Newt I don't believe you for a second. That sounded like a question. Are you going to actually tell me what's going on?" She crossed her arms and tried to put on a stern look. Newt knew no matter what look she gave she would still care just as much. 

He sighed and breathed in. "It was really nothing big. It's just...me and Tommy...Thomas, got into a little fight. That's all."

She raised her eyebrow in question. "That's really all it is? There's nothing that you're hiding from me?"

"Um..." Newt debated whether or not he should tell Harriet. 

"I can see it in your eyes Newt. They're sad. I know you want to tell me and I want to help you." She smiled and Newt knew it was genuine. He could tell she really did want to help and Newt knew she would never betray his trust.

"Ok here it goes." He took in a deep breath to begin his short but complicated story. "You remember Morgan right? From yesterday?"

"Yeah of course. She's really nice. I love her!" Harriet beamed at the name which made Newt feel slightly uneasy. 

"Well, Thomas had the same reaction about her. Me and Thomas have been looking for someone to have our baby and he thought she would be the perfect choice. He sounded a little too enthusiastic about her for my liking and it made me feel a little..." He still had trouble admitting he was jealous. 

"Jealous." She finished the sentence for him once she noticed his struggle. 

"Yeah, that. Then I accused him of only wanting to have sex with her and wanting to replace me and I yelled at him. I just messed up so bad and I feel awful. He suggested we go on a break and I guess that brings us to present time." Remembering the break made him almost want to run away. 

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry Newt. When did this all happen?" 

"About late afternoon-ish yesterday."

"Well what did he say when you guys went to bed last night?" 

Shit. Newt completely forget to tell her that he slept at a shucking table. "I never went back home last night. I uh, slept at this table. I've been in this spot for over twelve hours."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open a little bit. "Are you kidding me Newt? You slept at this table? That's not good for you!" She had raised her voice slightly but she wasn't bad. She was more on the concerned side of the scale. 

Newt rubbed his eyes again, trying to wipe away the exhausted but not tired feel from his face. "Yeah I know but I couldn't face him. He doesn't want to see me and I don't blame him. I acted like a dick." He breathed out a heavy sigh and looked down at his hands. "But it still doesn't prevent me from wanting to see him." 

Harriet could see in Newt's eyes that he was devastated. Anyone could've. She could tell he really felt bad and wanted to make things better with Thomas. "Well Newt, you want my advice?"

"Please?" He mentally scolded himself for sounding so desperate. 

"You should go to him. Apologize. I know he said he doesn't want to see you but I think if you go to him, it will show him how much you really care. He'll see that you care enough about your relationship. He might not forgive you right away but i think it will help later on. Plus he should realize that he was partially at fault too. He shouldn't have sounded so enthusiastic about her knowing you might not like it." Newt loved Harriet's honesty and he was glad she told him how it was. 

"But he wants nothing to do with me right now. I bet he won't even listen to me."

"Newt do you love Thomas?" 

The question seemed fairly obvious but nevertheless, Newt stumbled on his words. "Well yeah...of course I do, love him but-"

She cut him off before he could continue with his stumbling. "And does he love you?"

"Well yeah we-" 

Again with the cutting off. "Then you have nothing to worry about. He will listen to you because he cares for what you have to say. You guys are something special, happier than anyone I've ever seen. There's a word for people like you but I can't put my finger on it..." Her voice trailed off as she thought. 

Newt however knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Soulmates." He muttered it softly under his breath, not sure if it was loud enough for her to hear. 

"Yes. Soulmates, how could I forget the word. You guys are designed for each other which means you get work through problems." Newt knew everything she said was right. "Get cleaned up and go to him Newt. Don't let him slip away while you sit back and wallow away."

She was right. Newt stood up, determined to make things right with Thomas, his Tommy. He thanked Harriet for the advice and hugged her before he headed out. He was on his way to clean up and look presentable for Thomas. He was going to try as hard as he could to get his boyfriend back. Just as he was about to reach the showers, he heard a voice on his walkie talkie. 

 

Thomas

 

Thomas tossed and turned all night with a mere two hours totaling his amount of sleep for the night. The bed felt empty without Newt. It was cold and lonely and it made Thomas miserable. He longed to be wrapped together with Newt's warm body. The absence of their limbs tangled together under the blankets was driving him mad. He didn't know how accustomed he had come to the blonde sleeping in his bed. 

Not only was he physically unable to fall asleep but mentally, he could not shut down his mind no matter how many times he tried. Thoughts of the blonde always crept back into his mind, reigniting his insomnia for at least another hour each time. 

He didn't know how to feel about Newt right now. In truth he was mad at Newt for acting so jealous but he couldn't help but see where Newt was coming from. He had sounded a little too enthusiastic about putting a baby inside of another girl and he truly felt bad, but it didn't excuse the fact that Newt had accused him of wanting to have sex with her purely for pleasure. He wanted to forgive the blonde right away and tell him it was ok, but he knew he needed to stay strong and make sure Newt knew that he wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior. 

He had just woken up from a small fit of sleep when he decided it would be appropriate to get up. He couldn't stand laying in that bed anymore only to drown in his own thoughts about Newt. He got up and changed into his day clothes. He already knew he wanted to work in the fields with Teresa today. He needed to talk to her about Newt and get some much needed advice. She always knew what to do and he strongly valued her opinion. 

He walked out of the hut ready to take on the day, not knowing if he would see his boyfriend at all today. All he knew was that he needed to get his mind focused on something else and work would help him do that. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun wasn't very high yet. It must've been very early still, he thought. Well he wasn't going back to that bed so he headed toward the fields to get a jump start on today's work. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After what seemed like hours of work, sweat, and blood (he had accidentally cut himself on the shovel somehow) Teresa finally showed up. Thomas was sitting on the ground with a shovel across his lap and a water bottle in his hand. He was taking a few drinks while he rested when he first noticed her. 

"Tom?" Her eyes were on Thomas and her face was scrunched up in confusion. "What are you doing out here?" 

Thomas was breathing quite a bit more heavily than usual so he didn't answer quickly. He was working twice as hard just to try and occupy his mind. 

Thomas noticed Teresa focusing in more on his features as he took another drink. "Why do you look like you haven't slept in years? I can see the bags under your eyes from up here."

His hand rose up to underneath his eyes, rubbing the spot Teresa was referring to. He had caught his breath and was trying to figure out where to start. He tried to be slow and careful with his words. "I uh...me and Newt...we got in a fight. We're on a break now. I don't know how I feel about it and I don't know if I made the right decision."

"Hold on Tom, you what? You and Newt are on a break? What happened? Why? Are you ok?" She didn't even wait for his response before she was pulling him into a hug and then sitting down cross cross right in front of him. 

Teresa had asked a lot of questions and Thomas tried to answer all of them as he went, counting them on his fingers. "Ok to answer all of your questions. I didn't sleep at all last night, I suggested to go on a break with Newt, yes we're on a break, it's a long story, he made me do it, and no I'm not ok." 

Teresa's eyebrows rose up at the sudden flood of info. "None of that made any sense Tom. Can you please start from the beginning."

"Yeah I can do that." He sighed and took in a large breath before letting it all out. "I guess the start of it was when me and Newt were looking for someone to have our baby. He obviously can't do it so we need someone else to have it. So we met this girl yesterday and I really liked her and thought she would be perfect and when I told Newt about it he..." Thomas tried to think of the right word. "Snapped. He yelled at me and said I just wanted to replace him. He said I just wanted to have sex with her because I liked her more than him. He was so jealous that he forgot how much I love him."

"Oh Thomas." That was all Teresa could say. There was really nothing else to say. Thomas probably didn't want her pity and she figured saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't do anything at this point. "So that's why you're taking a break. But it sounds like you have a right to be mad, why don't you feel ok?"

"Because I understand where he's coming from." Teresa thought his voice sounded so sad and it almost broke her heart. "Looking back at it, I realize I did sound a little too enthusiastic and I know why he got jealous. That's why I'm having mixed feelings about this and that's why I feel like I've been punched in the heart. I'm the one to blame."

Teresa put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well if you ask me, which is why I'm assuming you're here, I think you should go to him and straighten things out."

"But I don't even know where he is. He never came home last night which is also why I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep without him right next to me." Thomas rubbed his hands on his face without even thinking about it. 

"If you're worried about his safety I'm sure he's fine. He probably couldn't face you and just slept in an empty hammock. I think you need to make it a priority today to go find him before you drive yourself crazy about it."

Thomas sighed. As much as his heart was telling him to forgive Newt, his brain was telling him to stay away. "I just don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can stand my ground against him if I talk to him."

"Yes you can. Just tell him how you feel. Tell him his behavior was not ok. He needs to know that and apologize before you can move on. 

Thomas thought about it. He could do that and everything might be ok. His brain said 'no' but his heart said 'yes, go to the boy you love'. In that moment he decided, fuck his brain. His heart was leading him the right direction, he knew it. He pulled out his walkie talkie and flipped it on. He brought it up to his mouth and spoke softly into it. "Newt, it's Thomas? If you're listening, meet me on the beach at sunset. Thomas, over." He quickly flipped it off, making sure he didn't hear if Newt responded. Teresa sent him a reassuring smile saying she approved before they both got back to work. 

 

Newt

 

Newt heard Thomas on the on the walkie talkie and responded almost instantly but there was no response on the other side. It didn't matter, Thomas wanted to see him tonight. Newt was excited but afraid at the same time. What did he want? Why did he suddenly want to see him? There were too many questions and they all filled Newt's brain. 

He quickly clipped the walkie talkie back on his belt and headed into the showers. He spent a good amount of time cleaning and letting the warm water smooth him. He got out and dried off. Next, he spent a considerable amount of time trying to do his hair the way Thomas liked it. Realizing he didn't have any new clothes with him, Newt put his old clothes back on and set off toward his own house to get some. 

He got there fairly quick because he was moving faster in anticipation. He opened up his drawers and pulled out the clothes that Thomas like best on him. When he was all dressed and ready he headed toward the beach. It wasn't anywhere close to sunset but he didn't care. He needed some time to think about his game plan anyway. 

 

Thomas

 

Thomas spent the rest of the day wondering what he would say to Newt. He decided he would be strong and not give in to Newt's adorable puppy dog face. Newt needed to knew what he did was wrong. He decided that Newt would be forgiven only if he apologized, promised to never get so jealous again, and to take back what he said. If he was going to be stubborn and refuse, then Thomas would just turn around and walk off.

The sun was setting, creating an orange light in the sky. Thomas was headed to the beach, prepared to see Newt. He was ready for whatever the blonde would say. He wasn't surprised when he found Newt already sitting on the beach when he got there. Newt's hair was done perfectly, just the way Thomas liked it and he was wearing the shirt that he always liked seeing Newt in. His heart swelled at the sight. He wanted to forget his plan and just go kiss the boy right there, but he couldn't. He needed to hold his ground and get the apology he wanted. 

Newt noticed Thomas walk up fairly quick. His eyes beamed at Thomas and he was smiling, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the bags under Thomas's eyes. 

"Newt," Thomas started ready to give his speech to the blonde whether he liked it or not. "I just want you to know-"

"Stop. Let me talk first." Newt cut him off quickly. He had thought of something and he wanted to see it through. Thomas was caught off guard so Newt continued to talk before Thomas could deny his request. "Tommy I love you so much. I feel like a bloody dick for the way I acted and I'm sorry." Newt turned onto his knees so that he was about half Thomas's height. He took Thomas's hands in his own before he continued.

"Newt I-" 

"Wait, I'm not finished. I've been thinking about it a lot today and I've realized how important you are to me and how much you truly mean. I can't go on without you in my life." Newt readjusted his body to get in the position he wanted. He partially lifted one leg up so that he was on standing on one knee. 

Thomas eyes went wide and his muscles froze. He couldn't be. 

"Thomas Greene." Newt said locking their brown eyes together. 

He couldn't be. No way. Not now. 

"Will you marry me?"

Thomas jaw dropped open in shock. Nothing could've prepared him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...I did it.


	23. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's mouth dropped open in shock, his cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. He wasn't ready for anything like that. He couldn't form proper thoughts and much less proper words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Here's another chapter. It's a little by shorter than the others but that's only cause I didn't want to make it unnecessarily long. Maybe you noticed or maybe you didn't but I set the end chapter to 25. I may change it to 26 but we'll see. 
> 
> I really like how I ended this one. I hope you guys do too.

Thomas's mouth dropped open in shock, his cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. He wasn't ready for anything like that. He couldn't form proper thoughts and much less proper words. 

"Uh, I, uh...what?" Great Thomas, way to make a huge ass out of yourself, he thought. He was still kind of upset but he didn't have to make it seem like he completely ignored Newt's proposal. 

Newt stood his ground completely and seemed unfazed by Thomas's rude behavior. "I want you to marry me Tommy. I've thought about it and I know it's the best option."

"M-marriage? Newt, I'm mad at you. We're still in a fight and we're on a break." All of Thomas's plans to make Newt apologize had gone out the window. He stood there, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to do. 

"But don't you love me?" Newt's words were so heartfelt it almost broke Thomas's heart. But he was prepared to stand his ground. 

"Of course I do but it's just...I'm supposed to be mad at you and I don't think now is the best time to drop a proposal on me." He was having trouble looking into Newt's eyes that were now filling up with tears. "Look Newt I do love you but marriage? Right now? What were you thinking? How can you be my husband if you're going to get jealous over every girl I talk to? I just-"

Before Thomas could finish, Newt cut him off with the most heartfelt beautiful apology he had ever heard. "I'm sorry Tommy. I love you more than you know and I'm so, so sorry about my actions. I acted like a damn bloody fool and I feel awful about what I did. I was a jealous asshole and I deserve nothing from you." Tears slowly slipped from his eyes. He quickly tried to wipe them away and keep his composure in front of Thomas. "Sometimes I wonder why you even like me. I don't deserve you. You're such a beautiful person on the inside and out and I'm just...me. My proposal was a last ditch effort to keep you from leaving me. Well it's not like I don't want it either but you know what I mean. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore."

Thomas stood there, completely taken back and shocked at Newt's words. His mouth was hung open and a small blush was taking over his cheeks. "Newt...I can't-"

Newt couldn't bear to hear what he was going to say. He decided he would go for it, all or nothing. He jumped forward falling onto his knees. He was clutching Thomas's shirt with both hands while he practically begged for forgiveness. "Please Tommy, please. I can't live without you. I don't know how I will go on if you say no. I need you in my life to keep me going. I promise you I'll never be jealous again. I swear to god I'll be a better boyfriend. I'll be a good husband. I'll...I'll..." And that's when Newt started crying into Thomas shirt. His voice was so soft, almost a whisper that Thomas could barely hear. "Please don't leave me."

Thomas subconsciously rubbed Newt's hair with his hand. He spoke softly wanting to make the blonde less uncomfortable. He might have been upset but he still cared for him. "Newt I'm not leaving you. I was just going to say I can't give you an answer right now. I really want to think about this before I jump into it." He pulled Newt up to his feet so they were face to face. He took his thumb and wiped away the tears on his face. "Just give me until tomorrow to think about it. Please don't stress about it. I want you to sleep well tonight."

Newt looked into Thomas's eyes and found genuine concern. But then his eyes flickered downwards and he saw the dark circles under Thomas's eyes. "But what about you? I want you to sleep well too."

Thomas couldn't imagine the idea of sleeping another night without Newt. He was dreading the night and wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever. "I-I'll be fine." Thomas didn't even believe his own voice. 

"It's cause of me isn't it." Newt suddenly looked toward the ground, feeling guilty that he was the cause of Thomas's insomnia.

Thomas's silence proved Newt right. 

"Can we at least sleep in the same bed? For your sake." Newt wanted to help but wasn't sure if Thomas would let him. 

"Fine but no cuddling or kissing or any of that stuff." Even though he wanted to kiss Newt right now. 

"Ok should we head out then?"

Thomas agreed to that, knowing some extra sleep would be beneficial to him. He started walking toward their home, not waiting for Newt to follow. 

Of course Newt was right by his side the whole time. He contemplated taking Thomas's hand but he didn't want to push his luck and make things worse. No words were exchanged on the way to their house. 

It was the first awkward, uncomfortable silence Newt and Thomas ever had. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They both climbed into their opposite sides on the bed, Thomas making sure there was an invisible barrier in between them. 

They were both laying down face to face, an appropriate amount of space in between them. The silence was unbearable and Newt had to break it. 

"So uh, how was your day?" Newt internally face palmed as he said probably the stupidest thing that could've been said. 

Thomas raised his eyebrow and smirked a little at Newt, silently laughing at his stupidity. "It was...good I guess. We got a lot done in the fields."

"Good. I'm glad?" Newt wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He couldn't have been making a bigger fool out of himself. Just then, a thought came to mind. He quickly spoke before Thomas could take anymore pleasure in Newt's falters. "Can I ask you something Tommy?"

"Sure Newt."

"I hate to bring up the whole...you know, but why did you tell me to come to the beach earlier? What were your intentions?" 

Thomas started to subconsciously chew on the inside of his cheek. He knew what his intentions were but did he want to tell Newt? He sighed and figured the truth would be better than a lie. "Well I was going to give you a chance to apologize and tell me that you would never be jealous again. I mean you kind of did all that but you dropped a bomb on me too. I had a whole speech and everything but it kind of went out the window when you proposed."

"Oh." Newt was mentally cursing at himself knowing that if he would have shut his mouth that maybe he would be on better terms with Thomas. 

Thomas sighed and rubbed his hand through Newt's hair. "It will be ok Newt. I know of it." He sent Newt a reassuring smile and hoped he would get a clue. 

"I hope so Tommy." Newt, feeling a little rebellious, quickly rushed forward and pressed a soft kiss to Thomas's lips, despite the no kissing rule. He quickly retreated and turned so that his back was facing the brunette. "Goodnight Tommy. I love you." 

Thomas laid there until he heard Newt's breath go steady. He reached out and softly stroked Newt's hair. "I love you too you stupid shank." He smiled to no one in particular before laying back down on his side of the bed. 

Thomas could feel the difference in warmth in his bed. It was a calming sort of warmth and Thomas knew it came from Newt. His love radiated from his body and helped Thomas sleep through the night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Newt woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked around the small room. No one was in sight. He groggily got out of bed and slumped over to the dresser. He opened it to take out some of Thomas's clothes that he wanted to wear. It wasn't until he closed the dresser that he noticed the note. 

He slowly unfolded it hoping it revealed the whereabouts of Thomas's position. His heart skipped a beat when he read the words aloud to himself. 

 

Newt,

Left early this morning to go find Minho. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news :) Don't worry about doing anything today. I'm going to tell them that you weren't feeling well. Stay home and enjoy yourself today please :) 

I'm sorry that I made you feel so jealous. In truth, I did seem too enthusiastic about her and I understand where you were coming from. Hell, I might've done the same thing in your position. I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. 

I'm also sorry I couldn't say yes last night. The thought of marriage truly scared me but I think I just needed a good night sleep to make sure I was making the right choice ;) I know that there is no other person that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. 

I love you Newt. You're the most important person in my life and I thank God every day that you're in it. I know I'm going to love being your husband. 

So if you haven't figured it out by now, the answer is yes :)

With love from your better half,   
Your Tommy, your fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Wrapping up this story very soon so if you have any ideas or anything you want me to add just let me know and maybe I can work them in.  
> :D


	24. A Manipulative Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey I've got an idea!" 
> 
> Thomas suddenly screamed out making Newt jump a little in his seat. "What the actual fuck Thomas. We are sitting right next to each other you don't need to scream my bloody ear off." 
> 
> Thomas chuckled a little before apologizing. "Sorry Newt. I'm just excited. You ready for my idea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Here's another chapter and I really hope you like it. It's longer than most chapters but there's a bit going on so its necessary. I've changed the story length so there will be 26 chapters instead of 25 now. I hope this one is good. You're going to meet a new character that some of you might be sort of familiar with ;)
> 
> GOAL: The other day I was thinking and I started to wonder if maybe this fic could get 150 kudos by the end of it. It'd be interesting to see if I could make it there before its all over. Do you think you can meet the goal :)

Newt and Thomas were more in love now than they were ever before. Their relationship had become even stronger and they were practically inseparable. Newt practically worshiped the ground Thomas walked in and tried to do anything and everything for the brunette. He would surprise him with picnics on the beach and bring him breakfast in bed and shower him with love and affection at every moment he could get. And of course Thomas had his own way of showing his love. 

Thomas had become quite the writer at some point and would always find the time to write love letters for Newt to wake up to and poems for him to read before he went to bed. 

'My love for you shines brighter than the brightest star in the sky and will glow brighter with every second that passes...'

'Good morning my sweet blonde angel. I decided I'm going to call you my Sun and Stars from now on :) I hope that's ok...'

'I had a really fun time with you today Newt. I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be absolutely amazing and everything will be incredible. The beach will be the perfect setting for us. I can't wait to be married to such a beautiful boy within the next few months...'

These were only some of the romantic treasures that Thomas would leave for Newt randomly every couple of days. They always seemed to bring a blush to Newt's cheeks no matter what they read. He decided they were way too precious to get rid of so he had Gally help him build a decorative wooden box for him to keep them in. He had kept every single one that Thomas had written in the past week. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn't until the end of August that Newt realized that WCKD's next arrival was closing in quick. He was overwhelmed with the pressure to make things right. He wanted everyone here to be safe and happy and he felt it was his responsibility to make sure of it. 

He did a good job of keeping his anxiety at bay for Thomas but somehow the brunette seemed to see through his cover sometimes. He didn't want his future husband stressing out over Newt's duties but Thomas was intuitive and hard to fool. It wasn't until a couple days later, the day before WCKD's scheduled arrival, that Thomas finally said something to Newt. 

They were just waking up, Thomas was standing in front of the dresser pulling on a new shirt while Newt sat on the edge of the bed, overthinking the next day. Newt was staring off in the distance with a blank look covering his face, barely registering the words that Thomas was speaking. 

Thomas was facing the dresser not realizing that Newt was barely paying half attention. "...and then Minho told me that Teresa was pregnant! I can't believe she agreed to it after how stubborn she was being. Honestly I don't get her sometimes." Thomas waited for some kind of response but none came. He expected some sort of excitement but all he heard was silence. "Newt? Newt? Babe, are you even listening?"

He turned around and saw Newt fixated on that one spot on the wall. Thomas waved a hand in front Newt's face hoping to pull the blonde out of...whatever this was. Newt suddenly shook his head and blinked rapidly until his eyes locked with Thomas. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Tommy. It was like I was in a...trance of some sort and I just couldn't stop staring at the bloody wall. Now what were you saying I didn't quite catch...any of it." Thomas sat down on the bed next to him and gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. Newt just smiled awkwardly and muttered the word "sorry" before Thomas laughed and repeated the good news. 

"Teresa is pregnant Newt. She's carrying Minho's baby, God help us all. I hope they don't grow up to act as sarcastic as he does. I don't think I could handle two Minhos." He quietly chuckled to himself and placed a hand on Newt's thigh. 

"That's great news Tommy. I'll need to be sure I congratulate them." Newt responded by putting his hand on top of Thomas's. In truth he was really happy for the couple but he couldn't get his mind off tomorrow. Thomas seemed to pick up on it fairly quick and didn't hesitate to say anything. 

"Are you ok Newt? I can see it in your eyes that something is off. Is it because of our bad luck with the whole baby thing? Sorry I said something, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Oh no Tommy, I'm fine, I swear. I know things will all work out fine with the whole baby thing. You don't have to apologize for anything." Newt gave him a reassuring smile but Thomas wasn't convinced. 

"Then it's got to be something else. Newt I've known you long enough to see when you're lying. Hmmm what could be wrong in the realm of Newt's mind." Thomas brought his hand to his face and began to move his fingers up and down his chin like he was stroking a beard (that obviously wasn't there). "I know it's not a problem with me cause we're madly in love right now. Last time I checked you and Sonya were no longer mortal enemies. That's not it." Newt could practically see the gears turning in Thomas's head as he tried to understand Newt's predicament. "Wait, what's tomorrow's date?"

Crap. Thomas was on to him. "Uh it's the first...September first." He knew he couldn't lie because that would only cause more suspicion. He just hoped that Thomas wouldn't worry for him if he figured it out. 

Thomas shook his hand in understanding. "WCKD is coming tomorrow. You're stressing out about the big meeting." Newt slowly nodded his head. "You have nothing to worry about Newt. You'll be fine and you know why?"

"Why Tommy? Any ideas to help me keep the peace with WCKD." 

"You're the fearless leader of the Glade and you can do anything. And you know why else?" Newt shook his head no while he listened intently, focusing in on Thomas's brown orbs. "Because you're adorable and no one can resist your face. You're perfect cheeks." Thomas squeezed his cheeks. "Amazing eyes." He rubbed a thumb underneath one of them. "Your flawless hair." He ran a hand through Newt's hair causing the blonde to blush. "And your soft lips." He pressed a quick loving kiss to Newt's mouth. 

"As flattering and kind as you are, I don't think Ava Paige will care about my hair or my buggin lips. I believe she cares about having things run her way and I'm scared something is going to happen. I'm responsible to make things right and if I mess up..." He trailed off not really wanting to think about what happened if WCKD turned violent again. 

"You'll do amazing. We'll get everything that we want because she needs us on her side." Thomas rubbed his hand up and down Newt's thigh in a comforting manner. "Hey I've got an idea!" 

Thomas suddenly screamed out making Newt jump a little in his seat. "What the actual fuck Thomas. We are sitting right next to each other you don't need to scream my bloody ear off." 

Thomas chuckled a little before apologizing. "Sorry Newt. I'm just excited. You ready for my idea?" He paused waiting for a response. 

"Well?" Newt waited patiently before getting fed up with Thomas's aggravating but cute behavior. "Do you want me to come back later or...?"

"It's dramatic effect Newt. Just wait." He smiled at Thomas and decided to play along with his little game. "Ok!" Thomas yelled out making Newt jump again. "So I was thinking me and you both talk to her cause we can be together and you're my boyfriend/future husband and it will make us stronger and it will be easier to talk to her if we have each other and she's not going to mess with two big strong men." He breathed out the whole idea in one seemingly endless sentence that made Newt laugh. "Pleaseee." He added on with a puppy dog face that made Newt's heart melt. 

"First of all it would only be one big strong man and one tall skinny blonde boy but I can't resist your face so I agree." Thomas fist pumped in victory before kissing Newt's cheek. "But it's only because you manipulated me because you're fucking adorable." 

Thomas gave him a cheeky smile before pulling him up by the hand and leading him out of their home. "Thanks Newt. Now you don't have to worry cause I'll be right by your side."

"Yeah well you're a manipulative puppy so don't think of this as too much of a victory for you because you cheated." In that moment Newt realized his mistake. By letting Thomas help he was giving Thomas added pressure which is exactly what he didn't want to do. Oh well, he thought. Too late now. It's payback for looking like a damn puppy. At least Thomas didn't deem pressured. They walked out of the house, hand in hand, ready to start the day's work. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Things were hustling about the Glade today. With the fall and cold weather just around the corner the builders were in desperate need to finish up homes and buildings. Most of the Gladers were becoming part time builders (including Newt and Thomas) to make up for the lack of help. 

They were on their way to the construction site for the building of a "daycare center" of some sort. They were scheduled to work all day along with Gally and a couple of others that Newt didn't recognize.

They arrived at the site just after sunrise and immediately got to work, Thomas putting up walls with Gally and Newt working on floors with some others. It was laboring work but they could stand to take a few days of sweat and muscle aches. 

Newt was stealing a glance at Thomas sweating in his white tank top, hair matted down on his forehead when a girl approached him from his side. "You're Newt. You're the leader here."

Newt was a little shocked that someone would've recognized him. He didn't think he was that well known yet. He got up off his knees and wiped his hands on his pants. "Yeah hi I'm Newt. I'm not sure why I just said that since you already knew. I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

"We've never met before. My name is Lydia." She spoke with a certain confidence that Newt found oddly intriguing. She was stunningly beautiful with long red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of green that Newt could only describe as enchanting. She was well made up, clean and tidy for being on a worksite. She was an overall beautiful girl. 

"Hi Lydia. What brings you here? It doesn't seem like you'd be the type to work in construction. You're hardly dressed for it, no offense." 

"None taken. I'm not here to work I'm just here to inspect. I'm hardly the type of person that would like working in these conditions anyway." Her voice had a certain sassy sarcasm to it like Minho. It was a nice kind of sarcasm. Friendly. 

He couldn't help but be confused by her statement. "Inspecting what exactly?"

"My daycare of course. I'll be running the building once it's ready and there are little babies that need taking care of. Like I said before, I'm not much of an outdoor type." 

Newt chuckled lightly wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist. "I hope you like what you see. I mean, we're no where close to finishing but there's no babies crawling about yet so there's no rush right?" 

Just as Lydia was about to respond, Thomas walked up. "Hey Newt. New friend?"

"Yeah Tommy this is Lydia. She going to running the place once we're done building the bugger." It felt natural speaking to Thomas in front of a stranger. She had a calming aura that surrounded her and made Newt feel more comfortable. 

"I know who you are. Second in command behind Newt. It's nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Lydia." 

"Please call me Thomas. Only this one gets the luxury of calling me that." He gestured to Newt and lightly punched his arm but Newt retaliated by poking him in the ribs. 

"Ah, dating. That's sweet. So which one of you is the First Lady of the White House?"

It seemed that Thomas felt the need to take it upon himself and embarrass Newt as much as he could. He grabbed him around the shoulders with both hands and squeezed him gently. "This one right here is the one you're looking for." 

Newt pushed out of Thomas's grip as he started blushing like crazy. "Slim yourself Thomas. Don't forget who's the actual leader here. I could have you locked up for a week." He turned his attention to Lydia trying to save himself from looking like an absolute fool. "Sorry about him. He can get a little...obnoxious sometimes. Starting to think I picked the wrong husband." 

Thomas clutched his heart in fake distress. "You pain me Newt."

"You guys are so funny. Will I be invited to the wedding?" Newt was starting to like this girl. She seemed nice. 

"Of course you can be there if you want." Thomas said enthusiastically. "It was nice meeting you Lydia but I better get back to work before this one locks me up. See you around." He pressed a small kiss to Newt's cheek before walking off in the direction in which he came. 

"Well, he's an interesting character. I like him though. Some people are just too boring. He's definitely not boring." She looked over in Thomas's direction before turning her attention back to Newt. 

"Yeah he's a handful but he's sweet and calm when he needs to be." Lydia let out a small laugh. 

"So I don't mean to pry but have you two thought about having a baby? Will there be a child to take care of in my nursery in the near future?" 

Newt nearly choked on his own spit. This again. "We've uh, actually had quite a bit of talk about it. Almost broke up over it not long ago and we haven't talked about it since." He swallowed hard, remembering that night when he proposed. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She paused for a while but continued on after Newt didn't say anything. "You and Thomas seem like nice people, I'll do it."

Newt's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open slightly. He couldn't believe she would just offer like that. "You'll do it? Have our baby? How did you know I was going to ask you?"

"I knew because I'm smart and observant. I was majoring in psychology in my first year of college before everything happened. I can read people like no one else can. I'd really be perfect for it you know. Beauty. Brains. What else could you be looking for." She spoke with self confidence and Newt couldn't help but feel the need to say yes. He had a feeling in his gut that this would be the right choice but of course he would still have to talk to Thomas about it. "As long as you don't mind me being involved in the child's life along with you two."

"No not at all but let me talk to Tommy about it. I'll see what he thinks. I really do like you Lydia. You have a certain attraction that I can't explain." 

"I get that a lot. You can get back to me about it later. Bye Newt. I'll be around." With that she walked off and out of Newt's sight.

Where do these girls come from, he thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got out of work shortly before sunset. They had got a considerable amount of work done since they had so much help. Newt estimated it would be finished in three days time. It wasn't a horribly fancy building, just enough for Lydia to take care of a couple of kids. 

It was now well into night and way past sunset, the moon high in the sky. Newt and Thomas were cuddled together in bed, Thomas's head resting on Newt's shoulder. 

Newt hadn't got a chance to ask Thomas about Lydia yet. He was afraid it would rekindle an old spark of fighting but this was Thomas. He would understand. Right?

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" He had a nervous feeling in his gut but they had to have this talk if they ever wanted a child. And Newt really wanted a baby. 

"Shoot." Thomas turned into his side so that he fully faced the blonde. His head was propped up on his fist, elbow resting on the bed. 

"I know it's a touchy subject but...well maybe it's only touchy because I made it touchy but I...I'm getting off track. I'm trying to say that-"

Before he could continue on with his rambling, Thomas pressed a finger to his lips. "Newt, I know what you're trying to say. I like Lydia too. I think she'd be perfect." He smiled a little, not needing to say anything else for Newt to understand what he had said. 

Thomas removed his finger from Newt's mouth and replaced it with his lips. He pecked Newt's lips softly and pulled back but for Newt, it wasn't enough. He grabbed Thomas's head and pulled him close for another kiss, a deeper more loving kiss. Thomas was a little taken aback at first but he quickly adjusted into the kiss until it felt completely natural. It was so full of love, passion, and raw emotion. They kissed like there was no tomorrow and Thomas never wanted it to end but sadly, all good things must come to an end. 

Newt pulled back and stared right into Thomas dark eyes. "I still can't believe how perfect you are in every way. Why did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm not sure. I ask myself the same thing everyday." Thomas laughed while Newt only rolled his eyes. "If my Sun and Stars can choose a girl that he thinks would be a good mother, than I agree with him."

"You're amazing I hope you know that. I can't believe you agree with me after how insane I acted when you asked me about Morgan. Sorry I brought that up again."

Thomas just laughed and ran his hand through Newt's hair, gently patting down the wavy blonde locks. "It's ok Newt. It's all in the past. Do you know why I agree with you? It's because I've learned something while getting to know you. I trust your judgement. If you think she's a good choice, than I trust that you're making the right decision. You do have your reasons right?"

"I mean yeah of course. She's really smart and she's funny too. She's kind of sassy and sarcastic like Minho but in like a really nice way that's not like Minho. She really pretty too. The green eyes, red hair..."

"Actually I think it's more of a strawberry blonde." 

Once again, Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas's banter. "Smart-ass. I picked her because I have a good taste in people."

Thomas gestured to himself with his free hand. "Well duh obviously, look at me. I'm godly."

"Ugh you make me sick. Leave the house before your ego explodes and kills us both." Thomas laughed and kissed Newt's nose. He laid back down on the bed and turned his back to Newt. Newt took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Thomas's body and spoon him from behind. He kissed the back of Thomas's hair and nestled in right up next to him, enjoying the closeness. He moved in closer and whispered next to Thomas's ear. "I love you Tommy. Thank you for being so bloody perfect."

"I love you too Newt. I can't wait until we're married." Thomas's voice trailed off, sounding sleepier and sleepier with every word. His breathing had eventually evened out and Newt knew he had fallen asleep. 

Newt laid there with Thomas in his arms thinking about how great things were going. His day had been perfect and he was no longer worried for tomorrow. That night he went to sleep with a newfound optimism. 

Maybe things would just turn out as perfect as Newt hoped they would be. Maybe they really did live in...Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable. Yes I made Lydia from Teen Wolf a character and yes I think she is perfect. I just started watching season four of Teen Wolf and I'm obsessed. Please no spoilers here for season 4 or 5. If you spoil the show I will spoil your life with a death in this story ;)
> 
> IM SEEING THE SCORCH TRIALS ON THURSDAY WITH MY BROTHER. I'm so unbelievably excited and I can't wait until that day. I can't remember a time where I haven't been waiting (obsessing) for this movie. SO EXCITED!
> 
> So, as you can see the story is wrapping itself up with each new chapter, quite nicely I hope :)  
> Like I said before, I have enough material to add another chapter so I've also changed the count to 26 instead of 25. Next week (chapter 25) should be the last real chapter before the epilogue (chapter 26) so enjoy it while it lasts :D  
> I hope reading this story has been as fun for you as writing it has been for me. 
> 
> Side note: Also thinking about writing some one shots later on. Tell me in the comments if you would be interested in reading them.


	25. The PFCO-Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ship is already off the coast. Be ready in five minutes or you may not even get a chance to carry out the plan."
> 
> Newt grabbed a pillow and lazily threw it in Minho's direction without even looking up. It barely reached the end of the bed. "We'll get ready Minho but you probably want to leave or you might catch a glimpse of our naked bodies when we get up." Newt smirked into the pillow and Thomas started to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I was so busy this week with my job and highschool and applying to college and life just got in the way. To be honest I just wasn't really feeling motivated to write anything and I had a really bad case of writers block and I just couldn't think about how I wanted this to go. Once I got things going it was alright but I ended up not having enough time to finish this chapter the way I wanted. This is part 1 of the chapter. I'll post part 2 on Wednesday :)

Newt woke up with a familiar warmth on his back. He could feel Thomas's arms wrapped around his back, his hands under the hem of his shirt. Thomas was breathing his warm, steady breath on Newt's neck making him shiver. He knew he needed to get up but he couldn't find the will to leave the bed. 

He rolled over so that he was face to face with the brunette. The blonde looked right at Thomas's face, studying the features until it seemed like the mere presence of Newt's wake up was stirring Thomas in his sleep. 

"Hmmm." Thomas hummed out a sound of discontent as Newt shifted his position so that he was more comfortable. "Newt? What the hell?" His voice was utterly sleep filled and Newt couldn't help but notice the child like adorable mess Thomas was right now. His eyes were squinted open and his facial features were all scrunched up. 

"Tommy we have to get up. But it's-"

"So comfortable." Thomas finished his sentence for him, knowing exactly what Newt wanted to say. He closed his eyes again signaling he wanted to sleep. 

"Yeah that. We have to get up though Tommy. Ava Paige is coming today and-" Thomas cut him off again. He must've been feeling grumpy from the lack of sleep. 

"Fuck Ava Paige. I just want to sleep in bed with my husband today. She can wait for us." Newt almost broke out in a wave of laughter at how Thomas could make the word "fuck" sound so adorable in a sleepy, husky tone. Before he could come up with a proper argument, Thomas was turning so that his back was to Newt. He pulled Newt's arms around him so that they were in a spooning position again. "Hold me Newtie."

He couldn't help but smile into the brunette's neck. Thomas just wanted to be held and Newt wanted to sleep. So he did. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey." There was a faint sound coming from, what sounded like, the doorway. "Hey!" The sound was getting louder but Newt just brushed it off as a dream of some sort. He stirred a little but ignored the sound as he drifted back into sleep. "Hey! Shuck faces. Sleeping Beauty, Prince Charming, get your lazy asses out of bed. Ava Paige is coming soon."

Newt knew this was no longer a dream because he never would have dreamt of an annoying Minho telling him what to do. No. Instead he just had to experience an annoying Minho telling him what to do in the real world. 

"Minho," Thomas groaned out as he opened his eyes a little bit and tried to wipe away some of the sleep with his hand. "You're loud and I hate you."

"Aww come on Tommy don't be like that." Minho spoke out in a mock tone making the two boys scowl at him. "The ship is already off the coast. Be ready in five minutes or you may not even get a chance to carry out the plan."

Newt grabbed a pillow and lazily threw it in Minho's direction without even looking up. It barely reached the end of the bed. "We'll get ready Minho but you probably want to leave or you might catch a glimpse of our naked bodies when we get up." Newt smirked into the pillow and Thomas started to chuckle. 

"Ok that's all I needed to hear. I'm out." He raised up his hands in surrender and immediately left the room. 

Newt was always amazed with the ideas that Thomas could come up with. "Why did you tell him we were naked under here? As much as I would love to be in the nude with you I'm pretty sure we both went to sleep in clothes."

Thomas lifted the covers and looked at their bodies underneath. "Yep, clothes."

Newt just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Did you actually just look under the buggin covers to see if you were wearing clothes?"

Thomas made an exasperated look and frantically tried to defend himself. "Well, I don't know what you do to me in my sleep! Who knows you could be a sex craved demon who tears off my clothes in the middle of the night and makes love to me." 

"You're bloody ridiculous you know?" Newt leaned over and quickly kissed Thomas's cheek making him blush. "But it's why I love you. Now come on and get up you big oaf. Last one ready has to give the other one a massage later." He quickly flung the blankets off and flew to the dresser to get ready. 

Newt had just finished changing his pants and took off his shirt. Before he could put a new one on, Thomas was on him. He might have won if Thomas wasn't more determined. The brunette had jumped out of bed and wrapped his arm around Newt's body, completely immobilizing him. 

Newt squirmed and tried to get away but Thomas was stronger. "Uh, Tommy you bloody bastard. You're bigger and stronger that me you arsehole. You're a cheater."

"I'm not cheating, I'm using my resources for an advantage." He laughed and Newt struggled against his hold. Just then a wicked idea popped into his head and he acted before Thomas could even think. 

Newt reached his hand back and started to palm over Thomas's sweatpants, specifically the crotch area. The blonde felt Thomas's grip loosen immediately as he moaned out in pleasure. Newt quickly slipped away from Thomas's hold and moved to stand by the door. "Uh, Newttt." Thomas groaned out Newt's name. "That's not fair. You know how sensitive I am and how quickly you turn me on. You cheated."

Newt started laughing at the blush that covered Thomas's face. "I didn't cheat. I'm just using my resources." He smirked at Thomas before opening the door and slipping out of the room. 

He found Minho talking to Teresa right outside just a couple feet away. He put on his T-shirt that he never got a chance to put on before walking over to them. Teresa greeted him with friendly "Hi Newt" but of course Minho took the more sarcastic approach. 

"Morning sleeping beauty. Where's Prince Charming?" His smirk was wider than what newt usually saw. He must be in a good mood, Newt thought. 

"You know I really hate those nicknames. Tommy's still in there." Newt motioned back to their small home. "He's taking his bloody time."

"Speak of he devil," Minho said as he caught sight of the brunette walking out of the house and toward them. 

"Is he ok?" Teresa asked. "He's frowning quite a bit."

Newt turned around and saw that Thomas was indeed, frowning. Seeing that Thomas was still sulking about what just happened made Newt want to bust out in laughter. He bit his lip not wanting to act so weird around their friends.

"You're going to pay for that Newt. I'm not talking to you for five minutes." Thomas crossed his arms across his chest like a defiant child. 

Minho and Teresa couldn't hold back their laughter. Minho wouldn't stop laughing but Teresa collected herself fairly quick. I'd say that's more of a good thing than a punishment. Geez Newt what did you do to him to get so lucky." 

"He's just pissy because I touched him..." He trailed off realizing they probably didn't want to hear about him sexually teasing Thomas. "Never mind why he's piss, he just is because I'm funny."

"I'm not pissy and you're not funny!" Thomas yelled out almost making Newt jump. He didn't yell out in an angry way, he sounded frustrated if anything. 

"Excuse us for a moment." He took Thomas's hand and dragged him away. Before they got too far he yelled out to Minho and Teresa. "You may want to look away for a minute or so."

Newt didn't wait for them to turn around before he firmly planted his lips on Thomas's. The brunette was hesitant at first but he slowly melted into the kiss. His hands traveled up and found their way to the back of Newt's neck where they played with some of Newt's longer hairs. 

Newt was the first to pull out of the kiss. "There you happy now? I'm sorry I made you sexually frustrated." He smirked at Thomas and planted another quick kiss to his lips. 

Thomas's smile answered the question for him. "You're hard to stay mad at you know?" He grabbed Newt's hand and together they walked back to Minho and Teresa. 

"Let's get to the coast. We need to make sure we're there before they land." Teresa was practically dragging Minho along before anyone could answer. "Minho did you tell them about the thing? The ship?"

"No he didn't. Is there something wrong?" Thomas questioned Minho and Newt furrowed his brows while listening intently. 

"Nothing seems wrong but the ship, it's different this time."

"Different in what way?"

"It doesn't say WCKD on it anymore. It says PFCO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFCO? What's that ;)  
> I know! I made it up. It will definitely make more sense with part 2. Anyways, sorry for the shortness but part 2 will be up on Wednesday. It's all coming to a conclusion. 
> 
> If anyone can guess what PFCO stands for I will be blown away :)  
> Go ahead, try me ;)


	26. The PFCO-Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paradise Flare Containment Operation? No. Perfect Flare Cure Organization? Maybe. Pre Flare Contamination Organization? Newt what do you think?" 
> 
> "I don't know but whatever it is, I hope it's good. For everyone's sake." 
> 
> Thomas just pulled Newt close in a side hug. "Don't worry Newtie, we'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Monday's chapter. It's almost long enough to be its own chapter :)  
> Last chapter before the epilogue, aww. Anyway I'll shut up now so you can read :)

The group had reached the beach in roughly two minutes, Newt had quickened his pace in order to get there to see the PFCO boat quicker. The question of the word was knowing away at him. 

Newt was the first one to see it when they got to the coast. The ship was there but it was different than the last time. The dark brown color had completely covered the word WCKD and was replaced by a new word. It was dark orange and highly visible from the coast: PFCO.

"What the hell does the PFCO stand for?" Thomas asked newt once he reached him. 

"I dunno. Must be a new organization of some sort. It looks like the same ship as last time, just painted with a new word." Newt looked over to Thomas and found him deep in thought. 

"Paradise Flare Containment Operation? No. Perfect Flare Cure Organization? Maybe. Pre Flare Contamination Organization? Newt what do you think?" 

"I don't know but whatever it is, I hope it's good. For everyone's sake." 

Thomas just pulled Newt close in a side hug. "Don't worry Newtie, we'll be alright."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The small supply boats came out shortly after. The boats were the same as last time except for the people that ride on them. The dark green that they wore before had been replaced by a burnt orange, almost resembling something of the sun. On each of their right arms they had a blue arm band that had the word PFCO in white. They no longer carried launchers and they didn't look to be equipped with any sort of weapon. I guess that's a good sign, Newt thought. 

There were many supply boats with loads of different supplies, all carrying three unarmed men and women with them. The last one was carrying Ava Paige herself in her signature white. 

She stepped onto the warm sand on the beach and walked over to Newt and Thomas. "Nice to see you again boys. I hope things have been running smoothly in the past month?"

"Yes things have been well ma'am. We're thankful for all of the things you brought us. It's helped out tremendously." Newt tried to speak formally and properly. If this was to work she needed to see that there was a connection of trust between them. 

"You're quite welcome. Now, could you tell Minho I'd like a word. I would like to hear of the progress in the past month."

"Actually, there's been a change in leadership here. I run things now and Thomas is my second in command." He tried to refrain from calling Thomas Tommy right in front of her not wanting to sound too personal. 

"Is that so?" She looked at Newt as if she was skeptical but Newt always found her face hard to read so he just brushed it off. 

"Yes it is and if you don't mind me and Thomas would like a word with you. You can discuss progress with us if you'd like." 

"Lead the way." She gestured for Newt to lead her in the direction they needed to go. Newt and Thomas didn't hesitate in leading her to the Homestead. It had recently been finished and looked pretty damn good of Newt said so himself. If Ava Paige wanted signs of progress, she had some right here. 

"This place looks much better than the last time. I'm impressed with some of the advancements I saw on the way over." 

Newt smiled to himself, trying to keep his cool. "Thank you. Everyone is always working their hardest to get things done around here. I'm very impressed with most of them myself." 

They all went inside and sat down at one of the meeting tables that were already set up inside. Thomas sat on Newt's right and Ava Paige sat across the table in front of Newt. "Do you have any questions before we start?"

Newt knew the question he wanted answered. It was time for the plan. He just needed to word it properly in order to get what he wanted. "Well I have...all of us actually, are concerned about one thing. You installed cameras and let loose some beetle blades around here and we want them gone." That's what they wanted, plain and simple. 

"I knew that you knew about them. Don't you think I noticed Thomas chased after a beetle blade many weeks ago? We put them there for security. We wanted to make sure that you were using the supplies properly."

"We have been using them properly. You have to have seen how much we've accomplished in a month." Thomas had entered the conversation for the first time. He sounded almost pleading and Newt wanted to comfort him so laced his fingers together with Thomas's underneath the table. He felt Thomas immediately ease into the touch and relax. 

"I didn't say that you didn't. Tell me, why do you feel we should remove them? What if your progress slips?"

"Trust me when I say this," Newt spoke firmly wanting to assert his position. "Everyone here works incredibly hard in making life easier for us. They all do their jobs good and right and they all make things run smoothly. As for me and everyone else that was stuck in that bloody maze, we would appreciate it if we weren't under constant eye. We spent all of what we can remember in our lives being watched, studied, contained. I think it'd be nice if for once we were able to live with a sense of freedom."

He slowly finished his small "rant" and breathed in heavily. Ava Paige said nothing. Thomas on the other hand... "It would just be nice if it didn't feel like someone was looking over our shoulder every time we made a move."

She was silent for a short while. It looked like she was contemplating the decision in her mind but her face was blank. When she finally spoke Newt almost jumped at the sudden lack of silence. "You two boys are something special. I can see the support you give for each other without any words even being spoken. Don't think I didn't realize you were holding hands under the table." Newt blushed a little but Thomas just smiled. "You want me to trust you to run the glade without any supervision at all correct?"

"Well yeah that's the essence of it." Newt wasn't sure where she was going with this but he paid full attention anyway. 

She looked at Newt, then to Thomas, then back to Newt before speaking. She really knew how to put someone on edge. She leaned toward a little closer and squinted her eyes at Newt. "I'll do it." 

Newt's features softened immediately. "You'll do it? Get rid of the cameras? But you seem so keen on keeping them. What changed your mind?"

"You and Thomas changed my mind. I can see that things will always run smoothly here under your leadership. I believe I can trust you both to lead your people into prosperity. There is no need for me to watch when I know you will both do a great job. You keep each other in check and make each other stronger."

Thomas was ecstatic and Newt was a happy guy too. "Oh my god really? Thank you! That's so cool! They'll be so excited and-"

"Thomas you're rambling." Newt cut him off before his head exploded. He calmed down fairly quick, leaning back into his chair, dorky grin still in his face. 

"See. You stay balanced with each other. I have no problem leaving you to uphold the duty of the Glade." She was smiling at Thomas which was something Newt never thought he would never see her do. 

"Thank you Ava. As you can see this actually means a lot to us. Now we can finally feel free from..." He was going to say WCKD but was that even a thing anymore? He didn't know. "What happened to WCKD?"

"I knew that would be the question sooner or later." She looked to both boys before she simply said it. "WCKD was disbanded by me. It always did sound evil and no good. I've created a new organization, one that helps with the rebuilding of our world. No more human trials and no more death."

"What does the PFCO stand for anyway?" Thomas was always a curious one, asking the obvious question when it would have been answered in only a few seconds if he waited. 

"We are now the Post Flare Cleanup Organization. It might not be much of an acronym but our purposes are clear in the title. I will lead the the PFCO back on the mainland and work on cleaning up the damages caused to the world. You will lead them here, rebuilding society and maintaining order within."

They went on to talk about the goals of PFCO and the plan for the next month. Newt and Thomas were to lead as usual, keeping everyone happy and busy. Once Ava Paige had left the building Newt had pulled Thomas into a loving embrace and held onto him so tight Thomas thought he might never let go. 

"You did it Newt. I'm so proud of you babe." Thomas slightly escaped from Newt's hug only to be pulled in for a soft kiss on the lips. 

"No, we did it, together. She was right, we keep each other balanced." Newt had the biggest smile on his face and Thomas just wanted to kiss it right off of him, but there would be time for that later. Right now they needed to see Ava Paige off. 

"Hell yeah we are. I love you so much, my sun and stars." Newt always loved when Thomas called him that. It made him feel like he was Thomas's life source and if he burnt out, Thomas couldn't go on without him. 

"I love it when you call me that. I love you so much Tommy." Newt pulled Thomas in for another quick hug. "You're my one and only, and I'll never let you go."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All of the boats had returned to the much larger PFCO ship that was parked far out from the coast, all except for one. Ava Paige was about to depart for her month long trip but Newt had stopped her and pulled her aside before she did. 

"Is there something wrong Newt? I thought our plan was set."

"Nothing is wrong with the plan, that's all fine. There's just...I couldn't ask you in front of Thomas. I have a special request." She nodded her head signaling for him to continue on. "Can you bring me and Thomas...rings, for our wedding? If you could, can they be engraved?"

She smiled a sweet smile that Newt could get use to. He liked seeing people smile more. "I'll see what I can do. What would you want them to be engraved with?"

"Mine would say 'His Sun and Stars' and Thomas's would say..." He was nervous whether or not Thomas would like what he decided to go with. It was a name that Newt had never called him but he had always thought about it when they were together. "Thomas's will say 'His Soulmate' because he's my one and only. He always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a satisfying 'ending'. I wasn't sure about it and I kept second guessing myself...ergh. Let me know if you liked it in the comments. Did I give them justice or could I have done something differently?
> 
> P. S. I used some of the PFCO guesses that were in the comments in the story. "Coincidentally" Thomas has the same guesses :3  
> #readerinvolvement 
> 
> P. P. S. One shots???


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know when the person that you are with is 'the one'?"
> 
> "For me it was just a feeling I had. Before we were together, whenever I was around Tommy I would I get nervous when I had no reason to be. But then we would talk to each other and all that nervousness would vanish and turn into bliss and pure joy. When did I know he was 'the one'? I knew for sure when I started to feel empty each time we weren't together. The moment he would leave I would want him to come back. I think I knew I loved him when I realized I could never stop smiling when we were together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. What? No. Last chapter?! I can't believe its here. I really hope this is a good end to the story. I feel so attached to this and it's kind of hard to let it go.

Two Years Later

Two years had gone by. Steadily. Smoothly. Lovely. The Glade had been transformed into a civilization, more representing a small town rather than a temporary start up camp. Instead of small huts they built large houses, modern looking houses with plumbing. They still couldn't get electricity but it was one of the projects that they were working on. 

Over the years their community had become very tight knit. Everyone knew almost everyone and they all learned to love each other. New relationships were formed and old relationships stayed in tact and got stronger. 

Selfishness and greed weren't common traits around the Glade which is why the big houses they built became community houses. A couple families would end up living together in the same house, side by side. No one seemed to mind the closeness. 

Thomas and Minho's old huts had been torn down and renovated. What use to be two small one room huts was now one large four bedroom house. 

"Newt!" Thomas was yelling up to Newt on the top floor of their house. He was in the kitchen with Teresa making some breakfast. "Bring down Scott he needs to eat breakfast!" 

Scott was their baby, well, he was almost a toddler now but Newt and Thomas had a hard time accepting that he was growing up quickly. Scott was almost a year and a half but it seemed like he was born yesterday. He was an adorable little kid with Thomas's dark eyes and his soft brunette hair. He didn't get many physical features from Lydia but they were noticeable enough if they were together. 

"Coming Tommy!" Newt yelled from the top floor. It was silent until Thomas heard Newt's soft steps coming down the stairs. Newt came around the corner into view holding Scott in his arm. "Look Scottie its daddy." 

"Hi baby." Thomas said with an excited grin on his face. He took Scott from Newt's arms and kissed the boy's cheek until he started to laugh. 

"Why don't you head into the living room with Minho. Take Scott and I'll finish up breakfast with Teresa." Newt kissed Thomas's cheek and sent him away into the other room. 

Minho was in the living room playing with his daughter, Kira. She was only about a month older than Scott but at this age they both looked the same age. She was half Asian because of Minho, she had Minho's dark eyes and Teresa's dark black hair. But even at her young age, Minho and Teresa could tell how mischievous she could be, especially when she was playing with Scott. They sometimes even called her 'little fox'.

"Hey Minho." Thomas greeted him as he sat down next to him on the couch. "Scott's here to play Kira." He set the boy down on the floor next to Kira. She was playing with some blocks. Scott immediately joined her like he usually did. 

Scott and Kira got along better than most kids (at least that's what they all assumed). Even at such a young age they could tell that they had a special connection. The kids had been raised together since birth and they would grow up together, essentially as siblings. 

Thomas and Minho were sitting on the couch, relaxing, watching their kids play. They were both happily married men, both enjoying the lives they had and the people they had chosen. 

After a couple minutes of watching the kid build something that resembled a tower, Minho broke the silence. "I can't believe we're both fathers. Never would I have ever thought things would have turned out like this."

"Yeah I know." Thomas leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "But it's all really perfect isn't it?" Thomas looked right toward Newt, the love of his life who was grabbing some plates from a cupboard. Then he looked at Scott, his baby boy. The two most perfect boys in his life. 

"It still doesn't seem real sometimes. Like I'm just waiting for something bad to happen you know?"

"I don't think we have worry about something bad happening for a long time. I'm married to the bestest boy in the world, i have the most adorable baby ever, and I get to live with my best friends. Thinks couldn't be better for us." Just as Thomas finished speaking, Kira knocked down the tower they were building with her arm. She laughed as it tumbled down. 

Minho smiled at his baby girl. "Hey just because you married a boy doesn't mean you have to ho all sappy on me all the time." 

Thomas just laughed taking no offense to his sarcasm. "Shut up!" He shoved Minho over making him fall face first into the couch cushion. 

"Minho, Thomas bring the kids in, they need to eat." Teresa called out to them from the kitchen signaling breakfast was ready for all of them. Minho and Thomas picked up their children and put them on their feet. Both Kira and Scott could walk quite well. 

"Ok mom!" Thomas shouted from the living room. Teresa looked up and glared at him but the glare was soon replaced by a small smile. She was happy to see Thomas joking around and having some fun. 

Little Scott was standing in the family room walking toward the kitchen when he saw Newt. Newt got on one knee so that he was eye level with Scott. "Come on Scottie. Come to daddy." Newt put his arms out and almost immediately Scott ran toward him. He fell into Newt's arms and instantly Newt picked him up and held him close, kissing his cheeks as the toddler smiled.  
"Tommy you go ahead and eat first. I'll feed Scott."

Newt set Scott down in his highchair next to Kira's. He went to the the pantry and pulled out a small jar of baby food. Scott was almost ready for chewable foods but not quite yet. Newt didn't want to rush things. 

"Newt can you grab the baby cereal for me?" Teresa was serving some eggs on to each of the adult's plates (but not really quite adults considering they were only around nineteen). Kira was next to Scott in her highchair, smiling as usual. She had been able to eat normal food for a couple weeks now. 

"Yeah sure." Newt grabbed the cereal along with Scott's food and brought them both to the table. He handed the cereal to Teresa who then poured some of it onto the tray part of Kira's highchair. Kira began to eat happily like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

Newt spoon fed Scott his carrot flavored "baby food" (Newt thought it looked more like mush). While feeding the boy newt made silly faces and airplane noises as he brought the spoon closer to his face. The toddler just laughed as Newt embarrassed himself in front of the whole table. He didn't care, this was all he ever wanted in life. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dropping off Kira and Scott at the daycare center had become a regular routine for the parent every day. Lydia took care of their children and the others better than anyone else could've. Newt and Thomas were holding Scott's little hands, slightly hunched over to make up for the large height difference. 

They got to the daycare center and found Lydia waiting inside. She saw them and immediately smiled. "Hi guys." She turned her attention to Scott before getting down on her knees so that she was eye level. "Come here Scott. Give Aunt Lydia a hug." Scott ran into her arms and she hugged him tightly. Even though she was technically his mother, she agreed to be referred to as the "aunt". They had also decided they wouldn't keep the secret about her and when the time came they would tell him but they didn't have to worry about that for many years. 

She picked him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Stiles!" She called out a familiar name to someone in the other room. Almost as quick as she called it the boy was in the room with her. 

"Yeah Lydia?" Stiles had been Lydia's boyfriend for almost a year now, shortly after she gave birth to Scott. He helped her around the daycare and took care of all the kids with her. He was a dorky guy, with messy spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Newt kind of thought he looked like Thomas but Thomas always claimed Stiles was "no where near as attractive as he was". It always made Newt laugh. 

"Scott and Kira are here." Stiles knew that Lydia was Scott's birth mom and he was ok with it. He thought it was cool that she would help out a friend like that. 

"Hi there." Stiles picked up Kira and held her in his arm. Minho and Teresa said their goodbyes and head out to get started on their work. 

"Stiles honey? Can you take Scott and Kira into the other room? I want to talk to Newt and Thomas for a couple minutes." 

"Sure babe." He took Scott in his other arm and carried both of the children into the next room. He kissed Lydia's cheek before heading out. 

"What's up Lydia?" Thomas had asked her first. 

"I guess I'll just get right to it. I'm uh...pregnant. With Stiles's baby." She looked like she had done something wrong but Newt thought it was all good news. 

"You say that like its a bad thing. That's good though isn't it? You've always wanted a child of your own." Suddenly Newt felt a little guilty because she did have a child of her own but they had taken him. She had said it before, practically lectured them. She had said "this is not my baby, it is yours and you will never feel sorry or guilty for me. I might be his biological mom but I would rather be referred to as his aunt. I'll have my own kids one day."

"Yeah I'm very happy but I just don't know how to tell Stiles. I don't know how he'll react. I don't want him to have a panic attack. He has those sometimes and I worry for him. What if he leaves me?" 

"Lydia he would never leave you. Do you love him?" Newt asked her. She raised her eyebrow at him like it was a trick question. 

"Of course I do." 

"And he loves you right?" 

"Yes but I don't see where you're going with this. We love each other that's how people feel in a relationship."

"My point is, you both love each other a lot. If Stiles truly loves you, then he'll be ok with it. I think he'll even be excited." She shook her head slightly signifying she understood but it still seemed like there was something on her mind. 

"Can I ask you guys something?" She didn't really wait for a response knowing what the two boys would say anyway. "How do you know when the person that you are with is 'the one'?"

They both knew the answer but had a hard time putting it into words. Thomas's right hand subconsciously moved over to the ring in his left index finger. Newt smiled to himself knowing that Thomas thought of the word 'soulmate' and the ring that bound them together. 

Newt found his words and tried to give Lydia his best advice. "For me it was just a feeling I had. Before we were together, whenever I was around Tommy I would I get nervous when I had no reason to be. But then we would talk to each other and all that nervousness would vanish and turn into bliss and pure joy. When did I know he was 'the one'? When he was my soulmate?" He looked over to Thomas and sent him a knowing smirk. He found that Thomas was already smiling. "I knew for sure when I started to feel empty each time we weren't together. The moment he would leave I would want him to come back. I think I knew I loved him when I realized I could never stop smiling when we were together. It's just things like that that make you all warm and fuzzy inside when you're together. It's love."

She nodded in approval and thanked them both. They all hugged each other before returning to their own respective jobs. Lydia had returned to Stiles and told him the news. He accepted the news with open arms and a loving kiss. He said couldn't be happier and there was no way he was going to leave her. Not now, not ever. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night, Newt and Thomas were having a picnic on the beach. Thomas had asked Frypan to make them a couple of sandwiches for their dinner. It wasn't anything special but he knew Newt would appreciate the effort. He had also asked Teresa if they could watch Scott while they were out. It was a typical thing to watch each other's children while the other went out. After all, what were friends for?

The sun was slowly going down making the sky an orangish red color. They had just finished eating and we're starting to kiss a little cause why not. 

"Newt?" Thomas pulled back from their kiss and looked right into his Newt's chocolate eyes. 

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Remember earlier when we were talking to Lydia and she asked like "how do you know" or something like that?" Newt nodded. "Well it made me think of your ring that you got me that says 'his soulmate' on it and I just wanted to tell you again how much I love it."

Newt chuckled at Thomas's cute, innocent smile. "I know you love it. You told me so two bloody years ago when I gave it to you."

"Yeah but I wanted to tell you again because it's my most favorite thing in the world! It was the best surprise ever. And you got yours engraved with 'his sun and stars'. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Newt!"

Newt blushed a little. "You know Tommy? You're too adorable for your own good." He pulled Thomas in for one more long kiss before the responsible part of his brain kicked in. "Alright Tommy, time to go. The life of parents."

"Aww but can't Teresa and Minho watch him for a bit longer?" Thomas pleaded with Newt to stay. 

"Ok then if you won't come I guess I'll just go home by myself, take my baby, divorce you, and go live somewhere else." He smiled a cheeky smile at Thomas before turning on his heels and walking away. 

Thomas was quick to follow almost immediately reaching Newt. "Oh please where would you be without me as your husband."

"I think I'd still be pining over my best friend while I was in a relationship that I didn't want because I was trying to get over said best friend." They both stopped in their tracks and burst out laughing. Thomas more excessive than Newt. 

"You know Newt? You're too adorable for your own good." He smiled at him and laced their hands together. Warmth spread through both of them at the touch. 

"That's my line you bloody copier." 

Just just rolled his eyes and continued to walk, smile still plastering his face. 

On the way back they had passed a couple of their neighbor's houses. There were three houses in their "block", all of them filled with close friends. They each had a sign at the end of the yard that said who lived there. 

The first house they came across had four names written on the sign but they didn't need to see the sign to know who lived here. 

Aris  
Sonya  
Frypan  
Harriet

"I wonder how Aris is doing living with Sonya. Last I heard they were "talking" whatever that means. I wonder if they're becoming more than friends." Thomas laughed at the idea of Aris with Sonya. They had been really good friends but Thomas always found Aris to be a little awkward. 

"Don't ask me. I mean, after Harriet and Frypan got together, I believe anything can happen. I love seeing all these new relationships forming around us. Everyone is finally...happy again. It's like it's all returning back to normal."

They continued their walk to the next house, which was the closest to theirs. They knew who lived there but when they looked at the sign it had been slightly altered. 

What it use to say was:

Stiles Stilinski  
Lydia Martin  
Aiden  
Ethan 

Ethan and Aiden were identical twins that happened to be friends of Stiles but their names on the wood weren't the weird part. What was weird was the big line that had been cut through Lydia's last name. 

Instead the sign said: 

Stiles Stilinski  
Lydia ------ Stilinski

"I'll be damned." After a quick moment of thinking Newt knew exactly what it meant. "Stiles must have asked her to marry him. They must've changed it because they'll have the same last name now."

"Wow. So I guess he took the news pretty well then?"

"Guess so. I'm happy for them. We'll have to make sure we congratulate them tomorrow." 

Thomas nodded his head in approval. They continued to walk until they reached their own house, their beautiful white house with big windows that they had grown so fond of in the last short while. 

Thomas Isaac-Greene  
Newt Isaac-Greene  
Scott Isaac-Greene  
Minho Chang  
Teresa Chang  
Kira Chang 

"I love our last name Newt." Thomas pulled him into a side hug a squeezed him tightly. "It's the perfect combination of...us."

"I love it too Tommy. I love you." Newt smiled fondly at Thomas and kissed his lips. "I'll always love you because you're my one and only. My soulmate."

"You're my Sun and my Stars, my life support that I rely on to make it through the day. I love you." Thomas pressed their foreheads together. "Now let's head inside. I think there's a one and a half year old that needs to be put in bed if he's not already sleeping." Thomas shrugged his shoulders before saying what Newt had said earlier. "The life of a parent right?"

They both laughed and headed up the path to their house. Their home. Their sanctuary where they could be safe with their friends and families. A home filled with love. 

Life on the island was great but it wasn't perfect just yet. Sure it was perfect on an emotional level but on a physical level there was still much more work to be done. It wasn't ideal living without power and it was hard work to keep progressing forward but things had gotten better and better each month. Newt was married to the love of his life, surrounded by his old friends and some new ones, and he had a baby boy that he could call his own son. 

So maybe the island wasn't perfect but at the end of the day, they always had each other. They would always have each other. So yes maybe they had to work hard to keep moving forward but that's just how it was going to be. And it was all worth it. Newt was grateful to call this place his home. 

His sanctuary. 

His...paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the major overload of Teen Wolf characters. I really like their name. Also I ship Stiles and Lydia XD
> 
> So about the story, here we are 27 chapters later with families and new lives. Let me know if you liked the ending of if you felt there was something that should have been covered. Maybe I can cover it in a one shot O.o
> 
> Also letting everyone know that I have a new fic in the works. It's a crossover fic between TMR and another TV show. I know I seem obsessed with Teen Wolf but it's a different show that I'm equally obsessed with I promise. So instead of feeling rushed to update every week I'm going to pre write for a few months so I will have a cushion just in case I fall behind. I expect to be posting sometime around December but I don't know yet. We'll see :)
> 
> In the meantime, one shots!
> 
> If anyone has any one shot requests feel free to ask. I'll be open to writing a bunch of them!
> 
> I also made a tumblr if anyone wants to follow. Go ahead and check it out. Follow if you want, if not no biggie :)
> 
> Tumblr: thedubes 
> 
> Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read this little story. It was always so great to post something and then comeback and see that people liked it. It means so much to me. Thank you everyone!


	28. One Shot- Massage Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That took for-fucking-ever." Newt was exhausted and tense. His back aches and his shoulders were sore. What he really could've used was a massage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Here's the first one shot. So from now on every one shot will just be posted as a new chapter in the story. 
> 
> This is definitely rated M. What's started as a nice fic about a massage turned into something else very fast. *cough* porn *cough* blowjob *cough*.  
> Sorry I got carried away ;)
> 
> This one was requested by OTPGOD1. Enjoy.

It was a nice, calm night. The day had been busy, as usual, but that was common around the Glade. All the work was done for the day and everyone was at home relaxing, everyone except for Newt and Gally. 

For some reason, Newt still didn't know why it had to be so damn late, Gally had scheduled a meeting with him. He wanted Newt to review the blueprints for a playground that they wanted to build for the kids. 

They were currently in the Homestead, leaning over a table, examining the blueprints that Gally had laid out for him. To Newt, it seemed like he was rubbing his eyes every other second. He was exhausted and sore and all he wanted to do was go home and see his family. 

"So I was thinking we could have a couple of swings over here, some for babies and some regular ones. Then we would have multiple slides, one big twisty one, a couple longer straight ones and some small ones for the littler kids." Gally was explaining the playground in full detail but to be honest, Newt was only paying half attention. Newt was resting the side of his head on his knuckles, slowly fading from consciousness. "...and then I was thinking." Gally looked over to Newt and saw his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. "Newt!"

"I'm awake." Newt immediately shot up, slightly embarrassed that he had let his fatigue control him that much. Gally stared at him blankly, obviously not believing him. "Why'd we have to have this meeting so bloody late anyway? I could've looked at it earlier today or we could've gone over it in the morning."

"I was busy working today and I didn't want to stop." Gally replied matter of factly, rejecting Newt's proposal. 

"What about tomorrow morning?" 

"I wanted to start first thing tomorrow. No time to waste."

"Of course what was I thinking." Newt's voice was laced with sarcasm. He earned a small smile from Gally. 

"Newt this is important. We need to make sure this is safe too. Do you want Scott playing on dangerous equipment?"

Gally got him there. His child's safety was at the very top of his priority list. "Yeah you're right. Let's just get this done quick then mate."

Gally nodded in approval. "Sounds good." 

Things were running smoothly until they tried to decide what the should use for the ground. Newt said sand was safer because wood chips were sharp and pointy and Gally said wood chips were better because, unlike sand, they didn't get kicked up in your shoes when you walked. In the end, Newt won because of his leadership status (he had also threatened to throw Gally in prison for a week if he didn't comply). 

Then twenty minutes later, they left the building. The playground was set to start construction tomorrow morning. They had figured out what would go where and how everything would work. 

"That took for-fucking-ever." Newt was exhausted and tense. His back aches and his shoulders were sore. What he really could've used was a massage...

"Yeah well it needed to be done so thanks I guess, for approving them. I'll see you later Newt." Newt waved Gally off as they both went their separate ways. 

The cool night air was chilly. Newt was lucky he had a jacket or other wise he would have froze his balls off. That combined with his tension would've not have made a great night. 

Newt walked up the familiar path to his white house, ready to finally see Thomas after a stressful day of work. He opened the door quietly, not sure who was sleeping. He carefully stepped in and slowly closed the door behind him. Luckily for him, the living room light was on and he could see Thomas's familiar mop of brown hair. 

He smiled because Thomas was still awake waiting for him. "Honey I'm home."

Thomas turned his head around and smiled at Newt. "Hi Newt. How was Gally?"

Newt let out a low chuckle as he walked closer to the brunette. "He was fine, helpful actually. He moved things along much quicker than I could've." Newt walked around the couch and sat himself right up against Thomas's body. It was then that he noticed the book in Thomas's hand. "Whatcha reading Tommy?"

"Hmm. Oh it's called Game of Thrones. It's a book series that I just started. One of the PFCO guys recommended that I read them. It's pretty good so far. Lots of drama, fighting, you know things like that."

Newt was slightly intrigued. "So how long is this book series?"

Thomas sighed. "Well the guy told me there was supposed to seven books but the author probably got the Flare and uh...died so now there's only five books. I guess I'll just have to make up my own ending if I ever finish reading the damn things."

"Hmm." Newt hummed in content as he leaned closer against Thomas. He felt a tightness in his shoulder that couldn't go away and it was bothering him. He needed something like a massage...

It was then that he remembered. Unbelievably the memory resurfaced and it became clear as day. He remembered the silly bet he made with Thomas two years ago where the loser had to give the other a massage. Newt won and he never got a massage so hey, why not cash in right now. 

"Hey Tommy?" Newt asked with a kind of playfulness to his voice. He was going to enjoy this. 

"Yeah babe?" Thomas set the book down on a nearby table and wrapped his arm around Newt. He pulled newt closer so that their bodies shared warmth. "What's up?"

"You're probably not going to believe me when I say this, he'll you probably won't even remember but you owe me a massage." He waited for a response but none came. 

He opened his mouth to speak again but before he could, Thomas was laughing. "What are you talking about? Since when do I 'owe you' a massage?"

"Remember about two years ago, the day that Ava Paige was coming here for the second time. We were racing to get ready and I won." 

Thomas's eyebrows were still scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about..." He trailed off, thinking about the situation Newt described. Then it .0001 seconds Thomas's face turned into a look of understanding. "Oh yeah I remember! You pulled that dick move and grabbed my...dick."

Newt laughed at Thomas. His cheeks were turning red just from the memory. "Well that's not fair cause you cheated." He folded his arms across his chest like a defiant child. "I refuse."

"Aww Tommy, come on please? I'm really tense and a massage would be brilliant right now." He placed his hands on Thomas's shoulders and leaned in so that his head was next to Thomas's ear. "I'll make it worth your while later." Thomas could feel Newt's warm breath in his ear. Newt flicked his tongue over Thomas's earlobe, knowing that it was a sensitive spot for him. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. Come sit over here you big baby." Newt slipped himself off the couch and onto the floor in front of Thomas's legs. "Take off your shirt."

Newt happy obliged and took off the garment, placing it on his lap as he got more comfortable. 

Thomas cracked his fingers and quickly got to work. The moment Thomas placed his hand on Newt's shoulders, he immediately felt relief. Thomas's hands worked in a steady rhythm that was driving him crazy. He could feel the tension melting away as Thomas kneaded the knots away with his strong hands. 

"Uhhh Tommy." Newt tried to groan his name but it came out as more of a moan. His blushed a little and thankfully, Thomas couldn't see. 

Newt could feel the smirk burn into the back of his head. "You like that Newtie?" He kissed the top of Newt's head and moved in close so that his mouth was close to Newt's ear. "If you like this I can make it even better."

All Newt wanted was a massage but Thomas was making it very hard to resist more. He nodded his head slightly and spoke out a very broken "O-ok". 

Thomas continued to work his magical fingers across Newt's shoulders, the pressure in his bones fading away as he rubbed out the knots, harder with each touch. "You like that? Feeling better yet?" 

"Uh," he grunted out in satisfaction. "Yeah Tommy. Do it harder."

Thomas had a mischievous grin on his face which Newt couldn't see. "You want harder Newt, you got it."

Suddenly Newt was confused. He was even more confused when Thomas stopped rubbing his shoulders all together. 

Before he knew what was going on, there were two hands on his shoulder, pushing him down to the ground so that he was flat on his stomach. "What the hell are you doing Tommy?"

He rested his chin on his crossed arms so that his face wasn't pushed into the ground anymore. He tilted his head to the right and found Thomas sitting on him. He was straddling Newt, resting in a spot just above his butt. 

"You said you wanted harder right?" Thomas was rubbing Newt's spine like he was a professional masseur. "I'm going to make you feel great."

Thomas was palming the middle of Newt's back in small circles, unwinding him as well as making him incredibly turned on. Newt was in relaxation heaven until he no longer felt Thomas's strong hands. 

"Are you done or..." Newt trailed off as he craned his neck to the side and looked at Thomas. What he saw gave him and instant hard on. 

Thomas was taking off his shirt and grabbing a pillow from the couch. 

"What are you doing?" Newt croaked out. 

Thomas caught sight of Newt and smiled. "I thought you could use some comfort for your heads when I blow you."

Newt mouth dropped open in surprise and his cheeks flushed a bright red. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to two places. His face, and his crotch. "W-what?" He stuttered out. His own voice betrayed him in a high pitch crack. 

Thomas flipped Newt over so that he was on his back and looked right into his eyes, his trademark smirk never leaving his face. "I'm gonna blow you Newt. Hard."

"W-why?" His voice was broken and strained. Thomas was having an affect on him that was driving him crazy. 

"Because I want to. Think of this as your present to me. You're my husband and I want you to feel good. Plus, I want you in my mouth." 

Newt sputtered and gasped at Thomas's words. Thomas had never been so forward like this. It was fucking hot and Newt loved it. "Then take me. Suck the fucking life out of me."

Thomas blushed and smiled at Newt, licking his lips as he leaned over his lover. "Oh Newt, you dirty boy." He joked as he palmed his hand over Newt's crotch. He moaned out in pleasure as he put the pillow under his head for comfort. 

Just when Newt thought the brunette couldn't tease anymore, Thomas grabbed the waistband of Newt's shorts with his teeth and started pulling them down as seductively as possible. At this point, Newt though he might actually die. "Bloody fuck Tommy. Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?"

Thomas smiled cheekily at him as he grabbed Newt's black briefs with his thumbs. "Nope. I just want you to have an intense orgasm." In one quick motion, Thomas pulled the briefs down all the way to Newt knees, his member now freely out in the open. "Just think of this as a different kind of massage. One that involves my mouth. And your penis."

Newt looked up and flashed a toothy grin at the brunette. "What am I going to do with you? You're such a-" Before he could say anything else, Thomas's mouth was on his throbbing dick. His mind went fuzzy and all train of thought was lost. 

"Such a what Newt?"

"Tease." Newt leaned up higher onto his elbows so he could look at Thomas while he did his work. His head was bobbing in a steady rhythm that made Newt's toes curl. His hands ran all over Newt's body while his mouth worked wonders on his lower region. With the combined sight of sweaty Thomas bobbing up and down and the slurping and sucking sounds coming from his lips, Newt knew he wasn't going to last long. 

Newt slowly moved his hands through Thomas's hair, absentmindedly pushing his head down in the process. Thomas didn't seem to mind the little push that Newt was giving him every now and then. 

Thomas had quickened his pace drastically in the last thirty seconds. To Newt, it felt like Thomas was sucking at the speed of light. Thomas had definitely fulfilled his wish of 'sucking the fucking life out of him'. 

Newt knew he wasn't going to last for longer than a minute. He pushed Thomas's head down faster and faster, grabbing a fistful of Thomas's hair and pulling it in the process. It only seemed to encourage his movements. 

Thomas's cheeks were flushed. His hair was messy. Everything about Thomas was absolute perfection. Then, when Thomas looked up at him with his big brown doe eyes, Newt lost it. 

"Tommy, I-I'm gonna..." With a small thrust upward into Thomas's mouth, Newt went through one of the biggest orgasms he'd ever experienced. He came in Thomas's mouth with full force. Thomas savored every drop of Newt's essence, swallowing it all before it could escape his lips. 

He pulled off Newt's member with an audible pop, licking his lips as he did so. "Well, how was it?"

"All I can say is that your mouth is magical." Newt crashed back down onto the floor. "Jesus Tommy. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. If I wasn't so drained right now I would definitely repay the favor."

Suddenly, Thomas was there picking Newt up in his arms, carrying him bridal style up the stairs. In his teeth were Newt's underwear and shorts. He was carrying them like a dog. 

"Give me those. You've done enough to me already tonight. I don't need you getting me all riled up again."

Thomas kissed his forehead as they reached their bedroom door. He walked over to the bed and carefully set Newt down on his side. Thomas immediately jumped in after him, pulling the covers over both their bodies. He wrapped his arms around the blonde without question. 

"Goodnight Newtie. I hope you liked your massage." He could feel Thomas's face nuzzling into the back of his hair. 

"Goodnight Tommy. It was the best massage of my life." He moved his still naked body closer to Thomas's and spooned them together. 

It wasn't exactly what Newt was expecting when he asked for a massage but he could definitely say that all the tension his body had vanished for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped that was ok. Again, I'm not super comfortable with writing smug because it so subjective but whatever I hope it was ok :)  
> My next long fic is in the work. I abandoned the crossover idea (for now) and am writing an AU instead. Maybe I will give you small clues if you ask nicely ;)


	29. One Shot- A Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had come. Months of planning and preparing had gone into this one day. Newt was furiously pacing back and forth across the hard wood floor in front of the door. Guests were supposed to be arriving by 2:00. No one had arrived yet and it was 2:01. Newt was becoming anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one shot request fulfilled. Yay!
> 
> This one was requested by Tony_boy96 who wanted something with family/kids so I thought, what's more family oriented than a children's birthday party?! I hope this is good. Sadly I'm not super confident about it. I really wanted to add more fluff but I wasn't sure where to put it. 
> 
> By the way we're just going to pretend that they have all the means to bake a cake when in reality, they don't. You'll understand once you start to read ;)

Two months until party 

 

"Tommy I am flipping the fuck out over this birthday party. I still need to make a list to give to Ava so she can bring us decorations and junk for the party. Oh my god, what if she can't bring us a cake? My baby needs a cake. Uhh this is so hard." 

Newt was pacing back and forth across the kitchen in a wrecked state. Scott and Kira's second birthdays were coming up in a couple of months. Newt had the idea of throwing the kids a joint birthday party since their actual birthdays were so close together. At first it seemed like a great idea, having all their friends together in their house, celebrating the births of the first two children on the island. Now, two months in advance, Newt was having a panic attack. 

Thomas pulled Newt into a hug, trying to calm him down with a touch. "Hey Newt it's ok. You're not the only one planning this thing you know? We're all here to help you too."

He sighed knowing very well that it was true. "I know Tommy. It's just I want it to be amazing. What if they can't bring us what we need? What if it's going to suck? What if I do a horrible job? What if-"

Thomas put his fingers on Newt's lips, shutting him up for the moment. "Newt if you say what if one more time I swear to god I will hit you. Hard."

"Do it Tommy. I'll like it." He had a playful grin on his face. Thomas just knew he was trying to get him worked up. 

Thomas blushed at the comment. He always did when Newt acted like this. "Jesus Newt why do you have to make everything so dirty. You act like a sexual predator sometimes."

Newt laughed out loud. "Me? A sexual predator? That's highly offensive Thomas." His voice was dripping with sarcasm which only made Thomas smile harder. "I'm just an innocent puppy with my fluffy hair and big brown eyes." He tried his best to put on a puppy dog face. 

Thomas didn't fall for the look and lightly pushed Newt over. "Yeah yeah whatever you say. Now quit foolin, we got a party to plan." He waited for a second, then added. "Puppy boy."

 

____________________

 

One month before party

 

"Ok so Ava brought us all the decorations and party supplies on the last drop off day. Tommy come go through everything with me to make sure we have it all."

Thomas and Newt were busy going through the various boxes in the middle of their dining room. They were filled to the top with random items that would all make the party. 

Thomas searched for the items while Newt called them out and checked them off the list. 

"Streamers."

"Check."

"Birthday boy sign."

"Check."

"Birthday girl sign."

"Cheeeeeck."

"Party hats."

"Check plus."

"Special birthday boy and birthday girl crowns."

"Checkaroni and cheese."

Net rolled his eyes. "Really Tommy."

Thomas shrugged and smiled his ridiculously goofy, adorable smile. "What? I'm just keeping it light."

Newt shook his head with a small smile on his face. Thomas never ceased to amaze him. "And lastly cake, which needs to get in the icebox approximately now. 

"Negatory. There is no cake here." 

Newt froze. "W-what? There's supposed to be a big cake. Half is vanilla and and half is chocolate."

"Actually Newt one half of the cake is missing and the other half is, you guessed it, gone." Thomas snickered at his one joke while Newt seemed like he was going to burst. 

"Ugh! Where's the bloody cake?! It's supposed to be here. Now everything is ruined. I told you something bad would happen. I feel so stupid." 

Newt sank to the ground in a heap. He sat down on the floor and sighed. Thomas looked over and he stopped laughing. The sight he saw made things no longer funny. 

Newt was running his hands through his hair, and slowly sniffling. He looked to be on the verge of tears. Thomas immediately went over to him and dropped down to his level. He wrapped Newt up in a hug, Newt quickly reciprocating the hug. 

"Hey Newt don't cry. It will all be ok."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for my baby. How are we going to celebrate without a cake?"

"We'll bake a cake, you and me. We could do it." 

Newt's face brightened up at the thought. "Really? You think we can?"

"Newt, I know we can."

"Alright Tommy. About a week before the party, me and you are gonna bake a cake."

 

____________________

 

One week before party

 

The time had come to bake a cake. Surprisingly, all the ingredients they needed filled the pantry. Their counter was now overloaded with sugar, flour, milk, butter, chocolate, and frosting. 

Thomas and Newt were both wearing black aprons covered in various cake substances. Newt's in mostly flour and Thomas's in frosting. 

"I can't believe we actually baked a cake! And it actually tasted shucking good!" Thomas's excitement was infectious. Yeah, they made a cake all by themselves with no experience whatsoever. 

It even looked good. The half chocolate, half vanilla cake was covered in a smooth white frosting, the edges bordered in a burnt orange color frosting. In the center of the cake read 'Happy Birthday Scott and Kira'. They wrote every other word in blue and pink for each of the kids. 

"I know right. Maybe if there was no Flare nonsense we could've been pastry chefs together." Newt sighed. "Oh well. I'm happy with my life as it is...I'm not sure why though." Newt teased. 

"Hey you know you're pretty mean sometimes." Thomas pouted, leaning against the counter. "Feelings Newtie."

Newt picked up the cake and put it in their icebox in order to keep it fresh for the party. "Slim it Tommy. You know I love you."

Meanwhile, Thomas was grabbing a handful of flour from behind Newt while he finished putting away the cake. He got right up behind Newt and held out his open palm full of flour. "Hey Newtie."

"Hold on a sec Tommy. I'm almost done. There we go. Now, what was it you want-" Newt stopped himself from talking as soon as he saw what was behind him. Thomas with an outstretched hand full of flour, ready to blow. "Tommy don't you bloody dare."

When Thomas smiled that shit eating grin he always like to do, Newt knew it was over. He quickly ducked his head as Thomas blew the flour all over Newt. Instead of his face in mostly ended up in his hair making it look a powdery white. 

Thomas burst out in laughter as Newt looked up. To be honest, he thought he would be more mad, instead he smiled thinking that it was actually kind of funny. 

"You know Tommy. I thought I would be mad but..." Newt walked over to the counter and grabbed the can of frosting. He put some of it on his fingers and wiped it right across Thomas's face. "I think it was actually pretty funny." 

Before they knew what was happening they were in an all out cake war. Various baking ingredients were being thrown in all directions around their kitchen. Flour covered Newt's hair, sugar stuck to Thomas's neck, baking powder decorated the kitchen. When Thomas had jokingly threatened to throw an egg et Newt, he raised his hands up in surrender. 

"I think we've done enough damage." He motioned around the messy kitchen with his arms. "Want to shower with me?"

"Is that even a question? Let's go." Thomas quickly pushed Newt out of the kitchen remembering that they shared this house. "Let's hurry. I don't want to be around Teresa when she sees this."

They hurried up the stairs and into the shower before they could be caught by Teresa. Just as they were stepping into the shower, they heard Teresa yell. "Thomas, Newton! I'm going to kick your asses!"

____________________

 

Night before party

 

Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Teresa were all decorating the house for the party tomorrow. They hung the streamers, put up the banners, and set up food tables. 

"Well," Teresa started while climbing down from her ladder. "I think it's time for me and Minho to get to bed now."

"What? But we've barely started." Newt had just finished hanging the blue 'Birthday Boy' sign in the hallway. 

"Yeah well maybe you should've thought about that when I was cleaning the kitchen last week." Before there was another word about it, Teresa was pushing Minho up the stairs and to their bedroom. 

Newt looked right at Thomas and found him shrugging. "We kind of deserved it."

 

____________________

 

Party Day

 

The day had come. Months of planning and preparing had gone into this one day. Newt was furiously pacing back and forth across the hard wood floor in front of the door. Guests were supposed to be arriving by 2:00. No one had arrived yet and it was 2:01. Newt was becoming anxious. 

Thomas on the other hand was totally relaxed. He was laid back on the couch, leaning against the arm rest while watching Scott play with a Spider-Man action figure. 

"Newt you really need to calm down. It's been one flippin minute. Of course no one would be here exactly at 2:00. No one's ever on time to anything." Thomas was trying but failing to make Newt feel better. 

"What if they forgot? What if they think it's later? What if they couldn't find the place? What if-" Before he could ramble on with another 'what if', Thomas was cutting him off. 

"Newt! I love you but if you say what if again were getting a divorce." Not really though. Thomas could never be away from Newt permanently. 

"You're right. I just need to sit down and wait with you. No one's ever exactly on time." He went over to the couch and sat down, leaning into Thomas as he did so. 

"Newt you sound like you need therapy." Thomas joked while wrapping his arms around the blonde in his lap. 

"I do need bloody therapy. I've lived with you for two years. You've turned me into a sarcastic kind of guy. Almost like...Minho." They both shivered at the thought. Just after Newt finished talking, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Newt jumped off Thomas in approximately .0001 seconds to go greet his guests. Thomas picked up Scott and slowly moseyed his way on over to the door. 

Newt opened the door revealing Stiles with a tray of cupcakes and a very pregnant Lydia. "Stiles, Lydia, so glad you're here." Newt pulled them both into a hug and ushered them through the door. 

"It's so good to see you Newt. Where's the birthday boy and girl?" Lydia was beaming with happiness. Even though she was well into her pregnancy, she could still be categorized as beautiful. 

"Minho and Teresa are still upstairs making Kira look all pretty," Thomas answered as he approached the trio. "As for the birthday boy."

"Aww happy birthday Scott." She reached out and took the boy from Thomas without hesitation. "Stiles honey, give the cupcakes to Thomas so he can put them in the kitchen. 

Stiles handed the tray to Thomas to go put away. "I made cupcakes, I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all. That's cool." Thomas took the plate from Stiles and examined them. There were multiple pinks and blues and they actually looked pretty good. "Hey Newt remember when we tried to bake?"

Thinking back to a couple of days ago, Newt groaned out at the memory. "Oh god yes! Don't remind me." 

"What happened?" Stiles arched his eyebrow in question. 

Thomas nudged him with his free arm. "I'll tell you later. Want to come on in the kitchen and help me get some stuff ready?"

"Sure." Without another word, the two similar looking boys left the room to go to the kitchen. 

Just then, Teresa came down the stairs with Kira, Minho following close behind. "Lydia, hi!" Teresa greeted her with a big smile. They side hugged because they were both holding small children in their arms. 

A couple minutes later, there was another knock on the door. More and more guests continued to show up with each passing minute. Newt was feeling pretty good about this now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone had arrived within a half hour of the start time which Thomas kept insisting was "pretty damn good". By now the party was in full motion. People were talking and having an overall good time (well the best time they could've had at a children's party with no alcohol and only juice boxes to drink). Newt was overjoyed that all their friends, old and new, had gathered together for the special occasion. It was a rare thing for them all to be together in one place. 

Lydia and Stiles, Minho and Teresa, Frypan and Harriet, Sonya and Aris, Gally, Brenda, Jorge, Aiden, Ethan, and even Morgan had been invited, they were all there behaving as if they hadn't seen each other in years. The atmosphere was fun and uplifting making everything just a bit better. 

Thomas was playing with Scott in his lap, Newt right beside him. Lydia and Stiles were sharing the chair across the room while Minho stood with Teresa, juice boxes in their hands. They had let Sonya and Harriet take Kira outside for a little bit to play. 

"So Lydia, when are you due by?" Teresa asked her, sipping her juice box in the process. 

"Well it's been about seven months so...yeah it's getting there. I'm excited but nervous too. I'm especially nervous about this one right here." She gestured to Stiles by rubbing his thigh in a delicate manner with the palm of her hand. 

"Hey, I'm great with kids." Stiles quickly defended himself and made a pouty face which naturally, everyone laughed at. 

Newt recognized the facial expression almost immediately. "Oh my god Stiles, you are making the exact same facial expression Tommy makes when I tease him. It looks almost identical. Are you sure you're not long lost twins or something?"

"I'm pretty sure I was an only child," Stiles answered. "What about you Thomas?"

Thomas was too busy tickling Scott in his lap to pay attention. He was in his own little world with his baby boy. When Newt finally nudged him he seemed to be waking up from a trance. He looked up and found everyone staring at him. "What?"

Everyone laughed in unison at the expression of confusion on Thomas's face. Newt quickly filled him into the conversation. "Tommy, is Stiles your twin?"

"What? No! We don't even look alike."

"Come on Thomas," Lydia interjected. "You really think we're going to believe that? We can all see how similar you guys look." 

"Trust me we're not related. Stiles, I'll count to three and on three we'll both say the first food that comes to mind. Ready?" Stiles shook his head. Everyone was paying close attention to Thomas's little experiment. "One. Two. Three."

"Cake!" They both shouted out at the same time. Everyone around them burst into laughter as Thomas turned a shade of red. "Uh...that was a coincidence." 

"Ok that proves it Tommy," Newt said in between laughs. "From now on you guys are officially brothers whether you like it or not."

"That's not fair! The results were skewed because I just really wanted to eat some cake. It was already on my mind I swear." Thomas was trying to defend himself but no one really bought into it. 

"Uh that's the same thing I was thinking. Cake sounds really good right now." Stiles agreed with Thomas making their case against brotherhood even worse. 

"Well if you both want cake so badly you could've said something." Newt stood up off the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. "Stiles made cupcakes and me and Tommy made a birthday cake."

"Oh yeah Thomas, you were going to tell me that baking story remember?" Stiles looked to Thomas hoping that he would spill it. 

"Well, so-" Thomas started but was immediately cut off by Newt in the other room. 

"Tommy if you tell that story you get no cake!"

Thomas continued to tell the story anyway despite Newt's threat. Everyone found the story entertaining except for Teresa who went on to say how evil the boys were for leaving the mess for her to clean up. 

Newt had pulled out the cake and the cupcakes while everyone made their way into the kitchen to sing happy birthday. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Newt didn't think singing happy birthday to two year olds would be so funny. They were both placed in their high chairs right next to each other and each given a piece of cake. Thomas had put a birthday crown on both of the kids while each adult was given a plain old birthday hat. 

Scott and Kira were looking in every spot around the room, their eyes traveling from face to face. Newt wanted to laugh at the looks of confusion on both of their faces. 

"Happy birthday Scott and Kira!" They all sang out the final line of the song. "Happy birthday to yoooouuuu!"

The two kids smiled and giggled as they each grabbed a handful of cake. The stereotype of 'messy cake eating baby' was become true very fast. Scott grabbed a bunch of blue frosting on vanilla cake and attempted to put it in his mouth, most of it ending up on his face. He giggled and kicked his feet without a care in the world. He was more happy with the blue color of the food than the actual cake itself. 

Newt had cut the rest of the cake and passed out pieces to everyone. They all dug in, enjoying the rare taste of cake. 

Newt looked around and smiled. Everyone was laughing and talking to one another, grins and smiles plastered on their faces. This was what Newt wanted out of the party. He wanted it to be special so that everyone could feel normal again. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Thomas pull at his sleeve. "You did a great job Newt." He took a piece of cake on his fork and fed it to Newt. 

The cake actually tasted pretty good but Newt was more concerned with the phrase 'good job'. "Thanks Tommy. We did do a good job." He pulled Thomas into a side hug and continued to look at all the happy faces on everyone in their kitchen. He would remember this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was one shot #2. I decided from now on I'm only going to do one OS on the first Monday of every month. I really want to focus on the other story that I am currently writing. Trust me it's a good idea :D
> 
> So, let me know what you think. As always, loads of thanks to anyone who reads these. It always makes my day to see another view added to the count :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads :D  
> Every view, kudos, comment, and bookmark means so much to me :)
> 
> <3 <3 to all.


End file.
